The Gang in Gang-Wave
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: An ALL-STAR fic, starring The Gang, an OC rock band, and featuring characters from animes, such as School Rumble, Best Student Council, GALS, and Case Closed; also featuring MiraAdv OCs. In part 1, The Gang begins their new group for their upcoming gig. Rated M for foul language, mild violence, and explicit lyrics; more anime than OC
1. Prologue

_**The Gang – Gang-Wave**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>Newscast began…<p>

The female reporter announced, "Folks, the US super-group, The Gang, has resurfaced. Ever since the group's recent appearance was back in February, on the roofs of Abbey Road Studios, the legendary building where The Beatles performed on the roof, in their final live concert, forty-one years ago, the group, led by front man Percival Gaynes, are going into a huge change. The group had made a huge press conference, concerning the future of the band, located in Washington DC. We take you live for the media's biggest announcement for the _Ever-Fab Five_."

The Gang's Farra, Peter, Mizuki, Steven, & Heather were by a podium, being interviewed by the media.

One reporter asked, "Uh, kids, what is this huge announcement you are making."

Steven Cooke announced, "Well, before we do, we here at the group have had a lot of fun, since we met each other. I must say that it's a thrill to be a part of the group. We here at The Gang, show the art of expanding. However, I, Steven Cooke, have never been happier."

"How so?"

Heather Dunn-Nevins said, "My step-bro, Percival, has left The Gang."

The crowd gasped, as Heather added, "Of course, his role with us will stay on, but _not _musically."

A reporter in a beige blouse asked, "Excuse me, a question for Steven Cooke: Do you have any hatred towards The Percival? If so, then why?"

Farra Stevens-Gaynes groaned, "Oh, here it comes."

Steven glared, "I'll tell you why. Steven Cooke blames The Percival for my date! Seina Katsura was the one that got away! We dated before, but she never called back! And I blame him for it."

Farra mocks Steven's rants with her hand flapping every word.

"Uh, a question for Heather the drummer: is it true that your husband, Goodwill Ambassador Steven Nevins, is running for seventh term?"

Heather turned away, "Hmph! I wish him best of luck."

"Are you upset?"

She then responded, "No. I just miss him, since he lives in England, his hometown. Do you know how hard it is to care for two daughters _and _be the famed Peter Chris of the group?"

Farra asked, "Don't you mean Ringo Starr?"

Peter Giese replied, "I thought it was the chick from The White Stripes."

Heather sighed, "I'm going to be the next drummer girl."

Peter griped, "DUDE! You're totally a drummer animal!"

The crowd was in confusion and murmuring, as the interview continued.

A reporter in a derby announced, "A question to Mizuki Ta-kaws?"

Mizuki Takase groaned, "_Takase…_"

The reporter continued, "There are rumors about you lately. Tell us: are your breasts real?"

Mizuki covered her chest and was embarrassed, while Peter was angry. Farra restrained him.

"Peter, no!" She shouted.

Mizuki growled, "That's none of your business… My breasts are very sensitive towards the paparazzi…"

"She's a D-cup," Steven mocked.

Peter muttered, "No fair why you guys rip on my girlfriend! She's not Britney Spears or Lady Gaga. She's full-blooded Japanese babe-o-hunk-a-matic… or something."

Mizuki blushed, "Oh, Peter…"

Farra shouted, "That didn't make sense!"

"A question to Heather: is it true that your hair is dyed?"

Farra answered, "I am dyed, too. Heather had hers cut and dyed, since a certain pop idol that she admired fell rock bottom. You got a problem with that?"

Heather replied, "Yes, it is. But I like this style, since I wanted to have black hair, like those mop-tops from Liverwurst."

The Gang bellowed to Heather, "_Liver-pool!_"

Heather giggled, "But overall, I chose auburn, since it matches my sister's hair from down her-."

Steven and Farra covered her mouth. The media continued.

A woman in red asked, "This is to Peter Giese: Since when did you learn to play guitar?"

"Around fifth grade," Peter said, "I used to play the drums, but my legs couldn't keep up. So, I went ahead and strummed on the ol' banjo, I mean, Gibson."

The reporter asked, "So, how did you and Mizuki met?"

"It was a gig in Japan, called Comic Party. Her boyfriend, a sucky doujinshi loser, cheated on her for a purple haired, ahoge ridden bimbo. I forgot to mention that her IQ is as big as Silly Putty. It was the reason we revised a song I wrote called, '_I'm here_'."

Mizuki tugged his arm, "Peter… Don't help me… What's done is done."

She then spoke in the microphone, "Well, what he means is my Kazuki went off with some two-timing, violet-haired, crab munching, MAHO-LOVING, BIG FAT SLUTTY OMEGA (BEEP)!"

The Gang was in shock, feeling embarrassed.

A reporter in a brown coat asked, "Hello. Florida Gazette; question for Mrs. Gaynes: Is there talk of you having a baby in your future?"

Farra blushed, "Oh… not yet… but one day, I'm looking forward… to that, uh, that… bundle of joy…"

A reporter in black inquired, "Is there rumors that your sister is 100% gay? Tabloids have heard about it."

Farra shouted, "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR (BEEP) BUSINESS! Tabloids are wrong!"

Peter patted her head, "Calm down, kiddo. There's no need to-."

Steven jeered, "She's _full _lesbian."

"STEVEN!" Farra yelled.

Heather giggled in embarrassment, "He's just kidding. Those small magazines let out such lies."

Farra strangled Steven, "You leave my family alone, loser!"

Steven cried out, "I'm just saying facts!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

The group started to argue, as they were ranting with each other. Heather and Steven were trying to protect each other, while Farra wanted to throttle Steven. All Peter could do was laugh loudly in hilarity. Mizuki started to seethe. She pounded the podium and cried out:

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The Gang halted, as Mizuki barked, "May we respond to _why _we are summoned here? Percival left last week, and you guys are acting like (BEEP-BEEP) babies! The last thing we want is a break-up of The Gang! I cannot have Steven Cooke act like a (BEEP), Heather as such a prima-donna, missing her husband, and I damn sure don't want Farra and my boyfriend to act like big siblings! So, we have been through tough times and such embarrassing moments, but I cannot let you four jackasses act like such (BEEP)."

The reporters were in silence, as Mizuki explained, "As the latest member to the group, we wanted to expand our horizons. As you see, Percival left the group for many reasons. 1) He wants to control the group's financial provisions, since our budget is $75 each for lunch, gas, and bills. 2) He left the group to become our colonel to us Elvis boys."

"So, you are saying that he's your manager?"

Farra smiled, "My husband is not in the band anymore, but he'll be with us, all the way. And as the leader of the group-."

Steven growled, "HEY! Steven Cooke is the _new _Percival! I'm the future John Lennon of this group! YOU are the Paul McCartney of this group!"

Farra bickered, "OH? Since when does a (BEEP)-bag like you consider yourself a leader?"

They continued to bicker, as Mizuki sighed and explained to the press, "We'll tell you about our upcoming project in our upcoming blog that I wrote for the group."

Farra and Steven began brawling, while Heather tried to break them up. All Peter could do was laugh.

Mizuki groaned, "This interview is over…"

She turned to the group and moaned, "Morons…"

* * *

><p>At The Gang's home, Mizuki scolded her four band mates.<p>

"I'm surprised by you guys," she barked, "You guys have been fighting, ever since Percy left the group. I know that it's you guys that needed to do the project. Remember the old days? We were awesome."

"Uh, newsflash, Miss Hollywood," Farra jeered, "You and Mr. Douchington weren't in The Gang, in the old days."

Heather whimpered, "Steven and I were the originals…"

Steven comforted Heather, "It's okay, Heather."

Peter smiled, "Peter Giese, Kid Superstar, is here, whiners! What do we need to improve?"

Farra said, "Well, Percy said that we have to introduce a new group concept. We need more friends. Besides, it wasn't the same since Steve and Michelle were in the group."

Peter sighed, "Those limeys? These guys wouldn't tell the difference between Beatle and Monkee."

Heather griped, "Don't talk to my hubby like that!"

Mizuki stamped her foot and shouted, "SHUT UP! I took time off of the film, _"Project: Peach", _just to set you douchebags straight! (Sorry, Peter…) I cannot have you guys bicker on! It's all Percival's idea, since he suggested that, to increase The Gang's membership. Let's not forget that there are some people that adore us. There were our friends in the US, my friends back in Japan (sans my asshole ex-boyfriend), and of course, England and its Beatles fans."

"We _have_ been composing some of Sir Paul's songs," Peter giggled, "Brits love us!"

"Not _all _people, ducks," Heather smiled.

Mizuki asked, "Uh, one question: how are we going to recruit? People like us don't tend to improve with extra members, like the NFL or the cast of that new Japan reality show."

"Don't forget the Mickey Mouse Club, babe," Peter smiled, "That group had over 30 people, and many of them went on to be celebrities."

"Uh, big guy," Farra remarked, "I think there were about fifty; and about few of them had the huge limelight shone on them."

Steven then boasted, "Then, as leader of the group, Steven Cooke will-!"

"HEY!" Farra shouted, "_I'm _the leader, here!"

"OH? Are you still hurt about that slander about Joanna? I was just kidding."

"Are you implying that my sis is on the other side?"

"Steven Cooke suggests that, since you are the tomboyish of the group, with huge knockers."

Farra strangled Steven, "YOU! You perverted skeez!"

Steven cried out, "Don't hate me; _you're _the bitchy member here!"

"And _you're _the definition of a douche!" She screamed.

Peter cried out, "DUDE! NO MORE! Stop fighting and no more insulting family members!"

Mizuki nodded and requested, "And that's just it! We're without a leader here!"

Heather left the room, heading to her bedroom.

Mizuki then added, "Here's how it goes. Until the matter is resolved, I will fill in as _temporary _leader. Percival and I have produced some areas to try, just to find people. This is how: Peter, you take the people in the Japanese area, since they idolized you, ever since you and I became lovers."

Peter saluted, "You can count on me, babe-a-licious!"

"And _stop _giving me incoherent pet names!" She shouted.

She turned to Farra, "Listen, I know we had our differences before, but would you help find people in the USA?"

Farra smiled, "I suppose. It'll be nice to find some American slice in The Gang, since we're 5/6 American."

Mizuki barked at Steven, "That leaves you, Cooke. You and Heather will go to England and recruit the people there. I have a friend that'll help you. We met, during my first day of shooting _"Project: Peach"_. AND, she happens to know Percival _really _well."

Steven groaned, "I'll do it, but I won't like it. I hate our manager… _always._ That bastard ruined my life, losing Seina from me."

Mizuki sighed, "Just shut up… and let it go. It's an _obvious_ result: she dumped you."

"Hey, babe," Peter asked, "How many members do we need?"

Farra remarked, "I think we can only produce about a maximum of thirty. I don't think Percival's budget will cover our expenses, since he's a multi-billionaire."

"Sweet!" Peter gave a thumbs-up, "The Gang is done with the mission! Maximum of thirty, with a minimum of 6! Mission complete!"

**WHACK!**

Peter got a lump on his head.

"STUPID!" Farra shouted, "We haven't even looked!"

Mizuki sighed, "You guys can do whatever you want, but I have to return to Hollywood. Me in my Cosplay of Card Master Peach isn't waiting for me on my hands and feet."

Steven then asked, "So, should we like charter a jet, maybe?"

"Oh, I think my darling has some transportation in mind…" Farra winked.

**XXXXX**

And so, the group went in three separate jets. Peter was in the first jet, heading to Japan.

"Dude," he smiled, "I cannot wait to visit Shibuya! Or, for that matter, maybe their sushi won't suck!"

The second jet was en route to England, with Steven and a broken-hearted Heather.

"Hey, Heather," he asked, "You feeling okay?"

"I miss him…" Heather sobbed and winced, "I miss him…"

Steven held her tight, as the jet headed to London.

The third jet was heading to California, with Mizuki and Farra on board.

"Anyway," Mizuki said, "I needed to drop back to Hollywood to continue my role as Cos-Bot Peach. You can handle it in Los Angeles."

"Uh… Cos-Bot?" Farra asked.

Mizuki explained, "If I tell you what a Cos-Bot is, will you promise _not _tell my boyfriend? I sometimes think he's a robo-fetish."

"He's not… I can tell you. But I'll keep it a secret, at least until it's released, _if _you give me a role for your next movie."

"Okay, deal. But I cannot let you ride it alone. I'll see if Heather, if not all moody, can be added, too."

"Whatever you say, you acting android."

"Aw! You guessed what it is!"

"Relax. I won't tell. I hope it'll break speed in the box office."

"It will. Everybody loves me for my body; not just because I'm a Gang member (Not literally)."

The jets went off to their destinations. What are they planning? Could it be the increase of The Gang?

* * *

><p><em>It is. This marks the beginning of the increasing of the greatest band in the world: Gang-Wave. Sadly, they didn't produce the name, until they found who or what they needed.<em>

_So began… the Gang-Wave._


	2. Japan Visit

_**First Stop: Japan**_

The Gang's lead guitarist, Peter Giese, arrived in scenic Japan. He's _always _wanted to visit this place. He let out a smile and walked out from his jet.

"HELLO~ JAPAN!" He cried out.

As his first footstep landed on the pavement, girls in school uniform, in a huge group, came out with _"I Heart Giese_" posters.

"AHHH! It's really him!" One girl cried.

"It's Peter!" Another girl screamed.

The girls ran to him, as he started to grow scared. He dashed off, feeling unhappy.

"It's already day one, guys!" He cried out, "And I haven't even enjoyed the view!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<br>Japan: Land of Music and (Possible) Revenge**_

* * *

><p><em>Earlier… At Miyagami Academy…<em>

A female reporter with a blue blouse and skirt said, "_Konichiwa, _folks. We are here at beautiful Miyagami Academy. Lots of girls in this establishment are in tears over The Percival's departure over of the super group in overseas, The Gang. After a press conference gone awry, the popular Beatles-type group had begun on working on their new project, with Steven Cooke and Farra Stevens on the helm."

Mayura Ichikawa appeared and rushed towards the TV camera, while the news reporter continued, "As you well know, this place was the last place that The Gang performed, including participating in a school play, made by a young Junior High girl."

The reporter signaled to Mayura and said, "Joining me now is a member of Miyagami academy, who is somewhat obsessed over the camera."

Mayura introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Mayura Ichikawa. I am the treasurer of the Best Student Council in Miyagami Academy, and just yesterday, I am the #1 fan of the _Percival P. Gaynes Fan Club_."

She let out a V-sign in her fingers, "Hot Percival!"

"Miss Ichikawa, how does it feel that The Gang has increased its expectations by introducing a new project?"

"Pretty great! Percival, Farra, Steven, and the rest ought to win a Grammy for projects!"

"So, do you _love _Percival?"

She closed her eyes and held her chest, "Oh, yes, I do. He and his hot body, including his band mates, visited here. I don't care if he's married; he's my dream hunk."

"So, is there talk of meeting _The_ Percival?"

"Hot Percival~ Hot Percival~…" Mayura was lost in romance and arousal.

"Okay… So, we await and see if The Gang will appear here again, so-."

Mayura asked, "Uh, what's with the girls crying?"

The reporter replied, "It's Percival Gaynes. He's no longer in the group."

"Oh… That's sad. Did he die?"

"No, he just left the group and-."

"HE WHAT?"

Mayura composed herself and said, "Oh, what a shame. You know, a lot of people loved Percival over that loser, Steven Cooke. Of course, Hot Percival is the John Lennon of the group."

She then slinked off and added, "Please excuse me… I should go check, uh, the budget… Ha, ha, ha, ha… Bye."

She ran off.

The reporter then said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems that everyone is in The Gang Bug, over the project from them. Will it be successful? Only time will tell."

But then, a voice called out from far away:

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

"Reporting live: Yuna Hitachi, Channel 36 Nippon News."

* * *

><p>And that's what happened. Mayura was sulking in her room, crying in tears, knowing that Percival, the man she admired, was gone from The Gang. She stood up, dressed in her underwear and shouted, "Damn you, Farra Stevens!" She cried, "I blame you! You're his wife… You're the one you love for him… <em>You're <em>responsible! I HATE YOU!"

She ripped up Farra's picture on the wall and seethed.

"I don't care if she has a husband who is so uber-hot, a best friend that eats his weight in burgers, a girl with a drum kit and snaggletooth, a red-head with boobs the size of watermelons, and a loser who plays the ivories! Hot Percival cannot leave! Farra Stevens is the biggest bitch!"

She clutched her fist and snarled, "If it's the last thing I do… I swear… I will get my revenge on Farra Stevens!"

She ran out and plotted her upcoming vengeance.

Of course, Percival left in his own will. She didn't know that he was still the manager of The Gang.

* * *

><p>Peter stopped at a corner, evading the chasing girls. He took a breather and sighed, "Dude… this is too much for me. It would be so easy, if my bros and bras were running with me."<p>

He turned away and saw two people walking. Two girls, one with blonde pigtails and another with medium-length black hair, were walking together. Peter then thought that they would be perfect. He ran to them and smiled nervously.

The girls were shocked a bit, not knowing that he's a celebrity.

"Hey, uh, ladies…" he smiled, "I'm, uh, here looking for some… talent…"

The girl in blonde looked away, as the girl in black read his mind.

_Dude… this is for The Gang… I have a girlfriend… Oh, god, what am I doing?_

She then asked, "Are you with The Gang?"

The girl in blonde then cried, "No way! You mean _he's _a Gang member?"

Peter replied, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Not _a _Gang member; _The _Gang member!"

He posed and cried out, "I'm Peter Giese! I'm the rocker!"

The girl in blonde scoffed, "Heh… Pervert…"

"HEY! Dude, that's cold!" He cried, "I was only here to find some singing talent!"

The girl bowed and said, "Um, nice to meet you. My name is Yakumo Tsukamoto."

"Tsukamoto?" He thought, "I wonder if it rang a bell?"

Yakumo called to the blonde, "Hey, Eri-senpai, can't you at least say hi?"

Eri muttered, "Like I would associate with people like him…"

Yakumo then asked, "I understand that you are in a project, right?"

"Well, we never had the chance of seeing you perform, but you have _cute _sex appeal, bra! On the other hand, the blonde has the mean girl image! How would you like to be a part of The Gang's new project?"

Eri gasped, as Yakumo nodded, "Well, I don't do well in singing, but I'll join you for help. It'll be great to travel the world, since sis left to America."

"Ah, America," Peter smiled in a glazed look, "My home sweet home."

He then pumped his fist and cried, "COOL! Welcome to The Gang, Yakumo Tsukamoto!"

"WAIT!" Eri screamed, before she was too late.

She bowed in embarrassment, "I'll do it, too… Can I join? Yakumo and I were once in a play together, which went awry, at first… but…"

"Hell, yeah!" Peter gave the thumbs-up, "We need more girls in the group! Thanks, bra!"

"I'll see if Nakamura approves of it," she said, as she went to her cell phone.

Yakumo then asked, "Uh, what does The Gang do?"

Eri replied, "They're those kooks that impersonate the Liverpool people. However, they're from America. Whiskers could've heard it, but he left, for some reason."

"Who's Whiskers?"

"Some guy. He's also my fiancé."

"DUDE!"

He then cheered, "Whoever he is, he's in, too!"

Yakumo smiled and said, "Oh, thank you!"

Eri cried out, "Wait a minute!"

Yakumo then thought, "Oh, this is great. Harima… He gets to be in The Gang, along with Eri-senpai. I cannot believe that I get to be with the great Peter Harrison!"

_She got the name wrong…_

Peter left, as he concluded, "How about I give you a call, if you want to hop on my jet?"

"It's a date," Eri smiled, as she glared at Yakumo.

"Great!" Peter smiled, "My jet leaves at 11PM! See you then, Betties! The others would be excited!"

He left, as Eri and Yakumo were confused.

"Who was he, and why would he approve Whiskers?" Eri snuffed.

**XXXXX**

His search continued, as he found a small town. He spotted a man, wearing a business suit, holding up a wad of cash.

"HAH! Best case I ever solved!" He cried out, "Conan and Rachel helped me out, as always, and McGuire praises me! Once again, the great detective Richard Moore is successful; proving once again that no case is left unsolved!"

Peter was disgusted, but amused. He ran towards Richard and shook his hand.

Richard muttered, "Do I know you?"

"Hey, old dude!" Peter said, "Nice to see you! You are famous here!"

"Well, my credit _has been _well-known… HEY! Who the hell are you, jerk?"

"That's _King Jerk_ to you! I'm Peter Giese, the lead guitarist of the USA group, The Gang!"

"Never heard of you. Look, I need to relax at home. Would you mind leaving?"

Peter patted his back and said, "Nonsense! I am only here to recruit some hot young talent, and even your age is high, I'm thinking of recruiting a dick!"

"I'm almost 45! And you want me to join your feeble _kids band_?"

"I'm 28! And, dude, you need to control yourself! Besides, join The Gang, and I'll let you become a celebrity!"

Richard then asked, "Really? You mean… I could meet Yoko Okino?"

Peter then asked, "Who?"

He muttered, "Never mind… I think I'll pass. I'm rather going to be a famous detective than a back-up singer for The Gangsters, Gangrenes, or whatever!"

"Dad!" A girl called, "What's going on out there?"

She stepped out and found Peter, holding her father on his shoulders. The girl blushed and ran towards them. She stepped in front of Peter and kneeled to him.

"AHH!" She squealed, "Serena will flip, when I tell her I met a member of the Gang! Why are you and Dad chatting? It's nice to meet you! I'm your #1 fan!"

Peter then pulled out a pen and asked, "And who should I make it out to?"

The girl said, "Oh, uh, to Rachel Moore."

Peter nodded and wrote an autograph for her, "Here you go, babe. Enjoy my John Hancock-Harrison!"

Richard shouted, "YOU IDIOT! That girl you met is my daughter!"

Rachel scolded, "Oh, come now, father! I only had to meet the famous Peter Giese. I love his songs, way before the local talent! This guy's a legend!"

Richard then snarled, "WHAT? I came back from a case that you, Conan, and I solved, and now, you're saying that you want _his _autograph?"

She whimpered, "What about me? Am I not famous enough to please my own daughter?"

Peter laughed, as Rachel and Richard were talking with each other.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rachel said, "I hear that you are going to recruit people in The Gang's newest project, right?"

Richard asked, "Hey, how would you know? These guys are from overseas."

Rachel grinned, "I've _always _wanted to join The Gang. In fact, according to Tiger Beat, they once had a Canadian in their group, but left to persuade a movie career!"

Peter smiled, "Yeah, chick can party. So, I was wondering…"

Rachel cried out, "I get to be in The Gang? EEE! WOW, it's an honor!"

Peter shook his head, "NO! I want your father in the group! This guy knows how to boast! Steven Cooke boasts all the time, and dude, he's one of our best members! (Not!) So, we were thinking that we have Japan minus one detective here."

Rachel pouted, "What about me? I have perfect sex appeal."

Richard then sighed, "My daughter has a model-like figure."

Rachel blushed, as Richard smiled. Peter then shook his head and decreed, "Detective Richard Moore, I deny your daughter's acceptance! Besides, something about her makes me creepy and scared."

He whispered to his ear, "If you want to know, she learns karate. If she gets angry, I suggest you wear a crash helmet."

Rachel punched the pole, causing it to bend. She then growled, "What was that?"

Peter nervously giggled, "Uh, we'll consider you, one day. For now…"

Richard cried out, "The great detective, Richard Moore, is now in The Gang!"

He laughed boastingly, while Peter laughed with him. Rachel was disgusted. She then smiled and thought, "Good. He _may _have crushed my dreams, so…"

She then said to Peter, "Hey, Mister Giese, just remember to take care of him."

"Cool beans, bra! What should I do?" He smiled.

Rachel then declared, "For starters, be careful of him. He likes to ogle at the ladies, including his groupies. Might I suggest that you keep him away from your bandmates, and even Mizuki? And also, keep him away from liquor. He has a bad liver, so I tend to keep him off the stuff forever, just to keep him healthy."

Richard was shocked, "SHOCKED!"

He pleaded to his daughter, "No, please… You cannot do this…"

Peter said, "Too late! It's signed, sealed, and delivered! You can count on me, Richie's dad!"

He dragged him away, by his collar, and shouted in fast-motion, "Okay! Richard Moore, welcome to The Gang! And also, we'll make sure we can do what we can to please your daughter! Besides, I _never _drink, so don't you worry! I live my life in straight-edge, since I don't follow wrestling, and you should revert! HEY, COOL! I forgot that you're 44! You're like, DUDE, the oldest member! Awesome! Cool! Bogus in a good way! My god, you reek of arrogance! You are a celeb, I'm a celeb, and you're a part of us now!"

Richard sobbed, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Rachel smiled evilly, "Bye, dad…"

Richard cried out, "At least I'll get a chance to see Yoko! What am I saying? HELP!"

Rachel was so confused, she thought, "Funny… I always pictured Peter to be a bit bigger…"

However, unbeknownst to her, Mayura peered behind the booth and saw what transpired.

"No way…" she thought, "Peter Giese has obtained the great Richard Moore?"

**XXXXX**

Peter continued to drag Richard, as he was crying in despair.

"_Oh… the new life…_" he sang in bass, sadly and upset, "_Oh… the new dawn… First, I was a cop, then, I was divorced… then, I became a gumshoe, because I quit the force… I became a detective… a detective for show and more… I'm the great detective… I'm detective Richard Moore…"_

Peter smiled, as he was moved, still dragging Moore, "Nice tune, but you should try to let it out. You'll never get there, unless you show it."

Richard cried, "Shut up! That was from my heart!"

Peter then said, "You sang well… I'll give you that. The others will be amazed by you!"

He stopped and saw a couple walking together. One had short brown hair and was male. The other had blue hair and big breasts, almost as big as Mizuki's.

Richard got up and said, "Whoa, check out the girl's chest…"

Peter snuffed, "She's no bigger than my girlfriend's…"

"YOU have a girlfriend with those-?"

Peter silenced him with a BONK to the head. Richard was out cold. He laid him down on the pole and went to the couple.

"Wait here," he said, as he approached the group.

"YO!" He smiled at the couple.

"Oh, hello," the boy said.

"What brings you here?" The girl asked.

Peter introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Peter Giese, a member of The Gang, a music group from the USA. The guy lying down here is Detective Richard Moore, and he, along with Yakumo Tsukamoto, a girl named Eri, and a boy named Whiskers, have joined our project! I was wondering if I can recruit you!"

"Eri?" The girl asked, "You mean Eri Sawachika?"

"Oh… so, _that's _her name, huh?" Peter asked.

"I'm Mikoto Suo," she introduced herself, "And this is Hiroyoshi Asou. He's my boyfriend."

Asou bowed, "Nice to meet you, Geese."

"_Giese!_" He cried, "Goodness… they always get me last name wrong. It's a curse."

Mikoto asked, "So, I hear that you recruited Eri and Yakumo to your group?"

Peter nodded, "Yes! In fact, we needed more! Plus, I have to do this quick, before an angry mob of fans want my body."

Asou scoffed in thought, "This guy looks hyper. I wonder if he'll choose Suo."

Peter then pointed at Mikoto and asked, "Can you belt a tune?"

Mikoto then started to sing really loud, "_OH, YEAH! I'M ROCKING MY BUTT OFF, SOUTHSIDE!"_

Peter laughed and said, "HA, HA, HA, HA! AWESOME, BRA! You got the chops!"

Asou then sang in a soothing voice, "_My heart is for basketball and service; I help out my friends and classmates, everywhere…"_

Peter was moved by the tune Asou played. He nodded and said, "Well, I think we have a winner!"

Mikoto was excited, as she cheered, "WOW! I get to be in The Gang! This is so-!"

Peter pointed at Asou and cried, "ASOU! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Asou asked in confusion, "Me?"

Mikoto gasped in shock, "SHOCKED?"

Peter exclaimed, "Dude, Asou has the voice of an angel, while you have the rock goddess in you! But the reason I chose your boyfriend… He has the persona of a boy band member, like Backstreet or Justin!"

Mikoto was crushed, knowing her dream was shattered, also.

"Well, I _am _surprised," Asou said, "I… I think you need another member into our group, since I am going to be a member. I know a girl that can sing and play. She worked with me, back at the Chinese Restaurant, in my part-time job."

"Sweet!" Peter smiled, "Bring her in! I can wait to meet her, in person! Only… do it, before I leave soon."

Asou left to find the girl, as Peter dragged Richard by the neck and left. Mikoto was stone cold frozen. She was completely shocked that she was rejected by Peter Giese.

Mayura tried to revive Mikoto, but couldn't. She then thought, "Hey… Giese can't go willy-nilly and snag a Japanese person, one-by-one!"

She then thought, "Hmm… first, he recruited a blonde woman and black-haired woman, then, he recruited Richard Moore, and now, he's recruited an unknown, with a friend, as well. That's about… FIVE MEMBERS! He's expanding The Gang!"

She ran off, leaving Mikoto, still frozen.

She tittered, "Him… He chose… him…"

**XXXXX**

At the Jet, Peter then called to Eri, Yakumo, and Asou. Richard was sulking in the jet.

"Guys, I hope that this project will be the new wave of The Gang," he said, "Ladies, thank you for coming! For now, my jet will take you to New York, where we will begin our work and announcement! Feel free to object, if the project may sound stupid!"

He then cheered, "Guys! Meet our Japanese Division: _Eri Sawachika, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Hiroyoshi Asou, Richard Moore, and… and…_"

He turned to Asou, "Hey, bro. Who's she?"

He pointed at a girl with blonde hair, all done up in a bun. She bowed and introduced herself.

"I'm Sarah Adiemus," she said, "Asou told me all about it. I cannot wait to spread some music to The Gang. I've always wanted to rock! I work at the church, in which I play the organ."

Peter sighed, "Dude… this isn't a gospel choir."

She snapped, "I know that!"

Yakumo smiled, "Welcome, Sarah."

Sarah smiled back, "I'm so glad you'd join, Yakumo!"

Peter then smiled, as Mayura snuck into the plane. She then giggled, as she sat down.

"Stupid idiot," she smirked, "Mayura's not going to let you escape with those losers. Hot Percival is mine, and I will convince him to return to us! This is the beginning of my revenge…"

She then glared, "And then… I'll have Farra Stevens in my hand, as I rip off that faux blonde hair off her head."

She laughed evilly, as Richard watched on. He called to her and said, "Hey, kid. If you want to sneak in, you'd have to be in the group. Now, beat it!"

She then ran off and hid in the luggage area. Richard chased after her.

"HEY! Where are you?" He cried out.

Peter and the others stepped inside the jet. Peter couldn't find Richard anywhere. The jet flew off, as Richard found Mayura, hiding behind the huge fridge box.

"HEY! What gives you the right to hurt Farra Stevens, even though she's in the band?" He bellowed.

Mayura then started to cry, "My hot Percival left the group, and I wanted to hurt that woman for making him leave! I hate her…"

Richard then felt the jet moving. He bonked Mayura on the head.

"_Now_ look what you've done!" He shouted, "It's _your _fault, now! Kids, like you, should be seen; not heard!"

She held her head and sobbed, "I miss Hot Percival…"

Richard then scoffed, as Mayura started to sing:

_Percival… My Percival…  
>Percival, my doll…<br>Please don't leave me… sooo much…  
>I want you, my all…<em>

She ripped her jacket off her and started to scream.

"PERCIVAL! My heart beats for you!" She shrieked.

Richard then sighed, "Welcome to The Gang… I guess… You need to consult to Peter about this."

Mayura sat down and said, "Leave me… I need to think, since I'm going to America with you. I just want to see Hot Percival again…"

Richard then said, as he left, "Kid… For some reason, I don't really care."

He left, as Mayura had to think in the cargo hold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Japan mission: Obtained five members! (Sawachika, Tsukamoto, Moore, Asou, and Adiemus)<br>Some guy called "Whiskers": He's in, too… I think…  
>The Gang is BACK IN ACTION! Sayonara!<strong>_

_**By: Peter Giese**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p>At the city, that night, Mikoto was still frozen solid, still shocked over Peter taking Asou and <em>not <em>her.

She then sobbed, without moving, "No… My boyfriend… he left me…"

_Suck it up, Suo. I mean, hang in there._

**XXXXX**

Conan Edogawa came home and asked, "Hey, where's your father, Rachel?"

Rachel then held up her autograph and said, "Oh, he's gone for a while. He, uh, had some emergency with the police. He'll come back soon."

She was still blushed, even though Giese gave her an autograph.

Conan thought, in Jimmy Kudo's voice, "She seemed all lovely-dovey. I wonder what?"

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy…

"Mayura! Where are you?" Nanaho Kinjo called out.

She looked around to find the treasurer, but to no avail.

"What in the world is she doing?" She muttered, "She _better _not bail from her duties."

She didn't know that she stowed away in Peter's jet. She'll figure it out, eventually.

**XXXXX**

The jet flew off, as a boy with black hair and glasses cried out, chasing after it.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER? YAKUMO!" He cried out, very loudly.

He dropped to his knees and hollered, "COME BACK! TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'LL SING WITH YOU GUYS! YAKUMO! PLEASE COME BACK!"

_Feh… looks like Haruki Hanai missed the boat._


	3. England Visit - Part 1

_**On to Jolly Old England…**_

Steven & Heather were talking with each other. Heather was feeling depressed.

"I miss him…" she sobbed, "I cannot believe that I am going back to Britain. Going back there gives me a bad time."

"Oh, stop it," Steven said, "You need to buck up. We're going to see your friend from England. Besides, the group needs expanding."

Heather then wiped her tears and remarked, "England is so beautiful… My husband… I…"

"I think you need a suggestion," Steven barked, "I want you to write to him! Steven Cooke _always _writes to people I love and adore… _not _counting my mother or that bratty sister of mine, C.C."

"Who?"

"C.C., Cecilia."

"What does the other C stand for?"

"Frye."

"Oh… _Frye-_Cooke."

She cleared her throat and said, "Well, I'll give it a try, but _you _need to be nice to my friend! Or, at least, behave…"

"Oh? How so? Is she a fan of me?" He boasted.

The jet landed, as Heather replied, "No. But I _do _believe that she thinks of you as a jerk."

Steven smiled, "Flattery will get you nowhere!"

They stepped out of the jet and saw a woman with medium length brown hair, wearing black jeans and a dark blue and red blouse. She then spoke in a British accent, "Hey, Heather! Long time, no see, eh what?"

Heather ran to her, "Michelle!"

"Michelle?" Steven thought.

Michelle then looked at Steven and asked, "Hey, who's this little runt?"

"RUNT?" Steven shouted.

Heather remarked, "This is The Gang's Steven Cooke. Steven, this is Michelle Nevins. She's my sister-in-law!"

Steven then turned shocked and screamed:

"**WHAAAAA~AAAAATTT?"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<br>England's Finest, Hold the Guinness  
>(England: Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"NO WAY!" Steven shouted, "That woman is your husband's in-law?"<p>

Michelle smiled, "Enh… He's my blasted brother. The neck pain has been the driving force for The Gang, back when that _American _took over."

Heather then explained, "Michelle and my husband were two of the original members of The Gang, before Peter & Farra joined. Michelle, I think, could be named after that Paul McEnroe song."

"It's McCartney! And Steven Cooke doesn't believe you!"

Michelle grabbed his arm and twisted it. He screamed for pain, as Michelle sneered, "Look, I know how much you've been through for the little nipper, but you do _not _go out in The Gang and act like such a clod!"

Steven apologized, "Okay! Okay! I forgive you!"

Michelle glared evilly, "WHAT'S THAT?"

Steven cried out, "Steven Cooke obeys Steven Nevins and his genetically proven popular and hot sister! I don't mean that as a remark to you!"

Michelle smiled, "Good. As long as you get with the program, newbie."

Heather replied, "Oh, no. Steven joined _before_ Mizuki."

They started to chat, speaking in British dialect.

_For those of you who know what I am saying, I will only translate their sayings. To prevent from being shunned by the great people in Great Britain, I'll just say it in normal dialog._

Michelle asked, "So, I got your message. I hear that you are going to find new members of The Gang!"

Heather replied, "Oh, yes, I am. I got the E-mail from Peter, earlier today, and another from Farra. They just recruited about three members."

"Oh, that's nice. And how long will it take?"

"Enough to recruit more people. We'll know when we had enough."

"Say, if there's any consolation and good tidings to see you again, can I rejoin The Gang?"

"Anything for a friend. By the way, do you think I should write to my husband?"

"I'll give you his E-mail address. My brother is such a busybody."

They both snuffed, "Yeah… He needs to get in base."

Steven then muttered, "I have no idea what the hell you just said."

Michelle whispered, "Steven Cooke is such a wanker."

Heather sighed, "He gets that a lot, in different names. He got dumped by Seina Katsura."

Michelle laughed, "Poor little bilge rat. Pooh on him, then."

Steven snapped, "I heard that!"

**XXXXX**

They walked around the streets of London, looking for new people.

"These people think of The Gang as the NEW Beatles," Michelle said, "But, _no one _could replace them. We're just trying."

Steven then smiled, "Good. Jolly good day to be groupie-free."

Michelle muttered, "Wanker!"

Heather asked, "So, where should we go now?"

"I know a place where they have a couple of hot young people. It's a small town, far away. I got me some info on some nice young ladies that fight like the Knights of Camelot."

Steven asked, "Are they like game characters?"

Michelle responded, "Oh, something like that. I know one of them… a pitiful young street rat called Maynard. She's a small-town hero… so they say."

Heather asked, "Is she pretty?"

Michelle smiled, "Kid's got a figure of a mother. A family woman… Go fig."

Heather blushed, "If she has a son, maybe I can introduce him to Junior."

**XXXXX**

As they drive off in Michelle's red sports car, Steven was concerned.

"I wonder if Steven Cooke will find a girl for me." He asked.

Heather smiled, "Don't get your hopes up, Steven. Lots of fan girls would come screaming for us."

Michelle remarked, "Hah! Lots of those Betties wouldn't want to date you, after being such a jerk."

Steven sighed, "I blame it on Percival."

Michelle said, "He left the band, so stop acting like a bleeding crybaby."

They arrived at a small town. The sign said _"Argos"_.

"Argos?" Steven asked, "Did we speed on to Greece?"

"It's a small town…" Michelle said.

They stepped out and saw two girls in witch's costumes. Heather and Michelle went to check it out. They heard the two girls singing, like in an incantation.

One girl with long black hair and pale skin sang, _"Ring around the flame / Fire just the same / Let the flames of hell / play a little game…"_

The second one in brown hair sang, _"Hot stuff, burning bright / Hot fire in the night / May our passion of the soul / ignite… in the light…"_

Their cauldron began to bubble, as the girls were scared.

Steven then bellowed, "They're good. I say that they're in."

He then asked them, "So, you two have any names?"

The girl in black replied, "I am Aya."

The girl in brown replied, "I am Akira."

Heather blushed, "Oh… they are so cute."

"Cute nothing… They're deadbeats. Hoshino and Takano come to Argos, every 13th day the month. If it's _Friday the 13__th_, they act like pretty girls!" Michelle stated.

Aya then spoke in a whisper, "We'd love to join. My boyfriend, Otohata, has all your albums in his store, back in Japan."

Akira added, "Plus, I heard about you two in the paper. Steven Cooke is born in North Dakota."

Aya replied, "He's not from the _South _Dakota?"

Akira said, "20 points."

_Wrong anime…_

Heather asked, "With your kind of singing, you could play the bass, like Farra."

Aya asked, "What? I could?"

"Yeah!" Heather smiled, as she gave her a thumbs-up.

Aya & Akira agreed to come, as long as they invite Otohata to the mix.

"Yeah, yeah… He's in. But Steven Cooke… is the leader. So there."

He gasped. Aya let out a bone-chilling glare to Steven. He was completely scared.

"Uh… Actually, we have no leader, as of late… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Heather shivered, "What a menacing dark aura…"

Michelle, unaffected, scoffed, "Americans…"

Meanwhile, in Japan… Peter suddenly felt a shiver.

"Dude, is it me, or has Japan got a sudden wind-chill?"

Meanwhile, in America… Farra suddenly felt the same thing.

"Hey, you all right?" Mizuki asked.

Farra replied, "Oh, no. I'm cool."

She thought, "What was that just now? Was it… death?"

**XXXXX**

Aya and Akira went a small room to bunk together, just to prepare for their departure. Michelle, Steven, & Heather arrived at a small shack. A small girl with long brown hair was sweeping the front yard. She was wearing blue overalls and a pink shirt. Heather blushed and went to her.

"She's so cute," she said.

"Where's she going?" Michelle asked.

She approached her, while she hummed a tune, while sweeping. She looked up and stopped. She then shivered in fear, not knowing who she is.

"Hi, little one," Heather asked, "Is your mother home?"

The girl replied, "Mommy's out shopping. She and Miss Haruna are helping with dinner tonight."

"What's your name, little kipper?"

"Uh… Emily. Emily Maynard. I'm the daughter of Miranda Maynard, my mommy."

Heather was amazed, "Give me a moment."

She went to Michelle and asked her about Miranda Maynard. Michelle nodded and said that she was the greatest hero in England, in her time. Steven was impressed.

"I wonder if a child like her would be in our group." He said.

Heather responded, "I think we need to ask her parents."

She turned to Emily and said, "Listen, kid. We're members of The Gang. I would like to have a chat with your mother and her friend, abou-."

"HEY!" A woman called in a British accent, "What are you doing to my daughter?"

Four women arrived and saw Heather with Emily. Steven then bowed to all four ladies and said, "Miranda Maynard… I presume."

Miranda, with brown hair and a green top and jeans, remarked, "Oh, jolly good to meet you."

She turned to Heather, "HEY! Ringo Starr Wannabe! What are you doing to my daughter?"

Heather remarked, "Just the girl I wanted to see."

A woman with long white hair asked, "Miss Erika, are they what I think they are?"

Erika, dressed in blue and with blonde hair, replied, "Yeah. They're The Gang; those posies from America. You heard of them, Kandy?"

Haruna, with long black braids and a white Chinese girl attire, added, "I used to listen to their music."

Kandy said, "I never knew about them. But I hear about that Steven Cooke bloke."

Erika asked, "You know him? He's such a rookie singer. He's just replacing Percival Gaynes."

Haruna stated, "He's such a geek."

Kandy blushed, said nothing, and stared at Steven, who was with Michelle.

**XXXXX**

The Gang was in Miranda's house. Heather introduced herself and the rest.

She introduced, "I'm Heather Dunn-Nevins, and these two are my band mates from The Gang, my sis-in-law, Michelle Nevins, and my best friend, Steven Cooke."

Miranda introduced herself, "I'm Miranda Maynard. I am a hero of Argos. I have heard about you."

She then introduced her friends, "This is Erika Avery, my archer best friend, Haruna Hiyashi, my daughter's trainer, and Kandy Potter, our ace player."

They all said hi to them. Michelle was rather confused, "Oh… I didn't know you guys are like friends."

Steven then asked, as Kandy stared at him, "Is she all right?"

Kandy blushed, "Oh… No reason, Mister Cooke."

"Just call me Steven."

"Right. Mister Steven."

Steven then muttered, "No need to be formal…"

"But that's how I speak." Kandy said.

Heather then asked Miranda, "Do you think maybe you can show us your talent?"

Miranda inquired, "Why? I'm good with the sword."

"Bloody idiot," Michelle snapped, "We mean that you want to be in The Gang's new project!"

Erika then cheered, "Can I join, too?"

Haruna bowed, "I shall, too. We need something from China that can sing."

Heather sighed, "Don't get me started. I cannot divulge their names, but we _did _had a Canadian woman and a woman from New England as band mates. The woman of Connecticut replaced me, when I was in labor with Junior."

Miranda then said, "I suppose we can _all _join in. However, we only show ourselves in the fighting world, _not _the music world. Besides, I've heard about you for years. You're the same blokes that have been known to be Oasis impersonators, since _they _impersonate the Beatles."

Erika said, "Not proven."

Emily served them tea, as Heather asked, "So, anybody else could join us in the England branch?"

Erika replied, "We have my boyfriend, Nick."

"You mean like Nick _Carter_?" Steven retorted, "That guy is such a douche."

Kandy snapped, "Bite your tongue! It's rude to haze celebrities! Erika hazed at you a lot, but I don't!"

Erika scolded, "You are _so _dropping the subject, you robot."

Kandy pouted, "I'm sorry… I just don't like it when you belittle Steven Cooke!"

Erika and Kandy argued:

"Don't lump me in the rest of the pop odyssey, you android arse-face!"

"Miss Erika! That's rude of you!"

"I'm sorry. It's like what you told me: a true warrior cannot use words that hurt fellow heroes."

"If you cannot say something nice, Miss Erika…"

"Oh, shut it!"

Steven and Michelle raised their hands and asked, "Uh… Robot?"

Miranda shouted, "Break it up, you two!"

Heather then suggested, "Why not? Let's provide an audition for using which members we could use. We have already recruit Aya Hoshino & Akira Takano, so let's do it!"

Michelle then said, "As long as I don't imitate Simon Cowell. He's such an arse."

Miranda cried, "Please! Not in front of my daughter!"

Steven then asked Heather, "Say… Do you think maybe the girl in blonde is a robot?"

"HUH?"

"I mean… well, uh… Never mind."

Heather was confused, "What the hell is he talking about?"

Haruna then asked, "You know, coming from Wales, Michelle, you don't have your brother's accent."

"Hmmph! My brother is nothing but a hillbilly." Michelle griped.

She turned to Steven and said, "Here that, ya bum? My brother is a southern boy. No wonder he had to be Goodwill Ambassador."

Heather then said to Steven, "My husband has a southern accent, while my sis-in-law has a normal British accent."

Steven asked, "Uh… Why on earth are they different in speech?"

Michelle pouted, "When we joined The Gang, the time that Giese & Stevens joined, we resided in Texas."

Emily asked, "What's a Texas?"

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Nick Haskett, a boy with spiky hair and a brown shirt and pants, arrived, as Kandy and Haruna set up the stage for the audition.

"This feels like that _American Idol _jazz," Haruna remarked.

Kandy said nothing. All she did was hum a few bars, thinking of Steven. Haruna then nodded.

"Oh… I see."

She approached her and asked, "You have a thing for that American snake… right?"

Kandy flushed and cried out, "Wha-? Wha-? I just, uh, well…"

She shouted, "SHUT UP! Just because he's arrogant like Miss Erika, he's nowhere near my heart!"

Haruna sighed, "Take it from a robot that is in love with a timber wolf."

Kandy then sang, "In this audition, I'm gonna nail it!"

Haruna then smiled, "As long as you have fun. _I'll _be with you, along the way."

Kandy blushed and said, "I hope I have the perfect song for him."

Haruna said, as she left, "If you say so."

Nick asked, "So, you need any tune-up today, Kandy?"

"Not today, Mister Nick. But I might need something fixed in my vocal cords."

"Ah, yes. The audition. Erika told me about it. Leave it to me. Mayu & I wanted to install it in you, for a long time."

Kandy squealed in joy, as Haruna shook her head, "Typical… I doubt The Gang will accept a robot girl like you."

Kandy snapped, "BEG YOUR PARDON?"

**XXXXX**

At the house, Heather & Steven were in a room together. Heather began to write to her husband, from Manchester.

_Dear Steven,  
>I miss you. Steven Cooke and I are at your home. And I hope I would see you eventually. Luckily, your sister is with me. I know you don't see eye-to-eye, but you have a great sis.<br>Junior and Beth are okay with me, since you're away, but they truly missed Daddy. I have something planned for The Gang, and I thought I'd tell you soon.  
>Keep yourself safe and come home soon.<em>

_Love you, Heather_

_P.S. Don't negotiate with those Quebecois._

Heather sighed, but then sniffled, as a tear dropped on the note.

Steven asked, "So… You wrote to him?"

Heather said, "Now I need to deliver it."

"So, are you like divorced?"

"No. Just separated. I hate being alone."

"So, how did you first meet?"

"Steven and I were on a date, following our band's fifth LP. However, we both made out with each other… and he even proposed to me."

"Untrue. Steven Cooke smells a liar."

"Fine. He got me pregnant, accidentally, during our date. He knew that it would happen, but… he got off the courage to marry me. We did, and the rest is history."

"Oh. That was very bold."

"I know. I was saving myself for marriage, but I was too careless."

Michelle came in and grumbled, "In the end… Steven ruined our family. He's such an idiot, all lovesick."

Heather blushed, "At least I was blessed."

Steven then cringed, "You're so lucky."

Michelle then asked Steven, "So, I hear that you hate me step-brother, Percival. Is that true?"

He groaned, "He is such a stupid jerk. Knowing a guy like him, married to that prime-time bitch, he's be so arrogant! And that's just the thing: he's rich, he's smart, he's arrogant, and he's boring!"

"OH?"

"YEAH! And another thing, he was responsible for me breaking up with Seina Katsura! She's the one that got away!"

Heather stated, "She dumped him."

He then explained to the girls how he and Seina broke up:

"_Seina and I were dating, after our visit to Miyagami Academy. We were dating for a couple of months. Steven Cooke knows that Percival used to go out with her, WAY before he married Miss Blonde Bimbo. Anyway, after a sudden time at the tunnel of love, Seina felt uneasy about me. I tried to be nice and courteous, since the other ladies think of me as a creep; or in Rein's terms, a loser, jerk, and a geek. I always do, except Steven Cooke loves himself. However…"_

_Seina then walked with Steven, "Hey, Steven… I know how you are in the band… so… I know Peter & Mizuki are dating and Percy and Farra are married…"_

_She was nervous._

"_Seina," he said, "Don't worry. You and I will get through it. I love you. You're the ONLY girl I cared for. Even if I am a douche, the guys have nothing on me."_

_Seina then remarked, "And that's my point. After thinking about it, your band mates, compared to you… well…"_

_She then said the words that broke his heart:_

"_Steven Cooke wouldn't date me, while his friends are complete assholes!"_

_Steven was shocked._

Heather was fuming. "What did she call us?"

Steven bowed his head and continued, "She then gave me a kiss and said goodbye. She said that it's not me… it's her."

Michelle scoffed in disgust, "Believe me, you twit. It's you. You're an arrogant little welcher."

Heather then groaned, "I don't like it. I'm telling Percival and the others about it. NO ONE breaks up with Steven _OR _call us assholes and gets away with it! She has no right!"

"I blame Percival… He used to date her, but it's like he's somewhat of a playboy."

"So what? Percival and Farra love each other! You, however…"

"Stop your babbling, Heather!" Michelle growled, "We have _bigger _worries to do. We'll take care of that Seina harlot, when the time is right."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Heather shouted, "We cannot go off and hurt her! This is Steven's problem and he'll explain it, when the time comes. For now, leave her alone!"

She lied down and sighed. Steven got up and said, "Well, let's see if we can find our newest members. Maybe we can shake off our past."

"Hey, it's almost time," Heather said, "Let's go."

They left the room to go judge. How will the contest go?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	4. England Visit - Part 2

_**Back in the skies…**_

Peter was feeling happy, as he was going home.

"Dude! This is so awesome!" He smiled, "I cannot believe that we're going together for our new group!"

Eri sighed, "You're such an idiotic person. I'm surprised that you're so energetic."

Peter smiled, "Thanks, bra!"

Richard was disgusted, "He's so happy?"

Asou asked, "What's wrong?"

Richard stated, "The guy has got beef burger in his brains."

Yakumo informed, "Uh, he's allergic to beef. It said so in the _unofficial The Gang guide book_."

Eri groaned, "There's a reason why it's called _un-_official."

Sarah then asked Yakumo, ignoring Eri, "So, Yakumo! It must be great for three reasons!"

Eri shouted, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Yakumo asked why, as Sarah explained, "Well, for one, we're part of the group of the US, The Gang! And two, the great detective Richard Moore is with us! And hopefully, three, your sister who's living in America could join."

Yakumo then said, "But…"

Eri then scoffed, "But… Whiskers is a part of this group, too. Except that he's not here."

Richard sighed, "So? He's a jerk, I'll bet."

Peter leaves, feeling energetic. He disappears to the cargo hold.

**XXXXX**

Peter is thinking about home, along with his girl, Mizuki. However…

**AH-CHOO!**

"What was that?" He thought, "Please tell me it's not a ghost…"

He was confused, but then he smiled.

"Hey, bless you, whoever you are," he called out.

He sat back down and said, "Totally bizarre… Glad we have hours before we return."

Mayura, who sneezed, was stifling her mouth.

"Crap…" she thought, "If he finds me, I'll _never _get my revenge."

The jet, returning from Japan, kept flying on.

_**Chapter 3  
>The British Gang-Search<br>(England: Part 2)**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, hours away between USA and Japan, Steven, Heather, &amp; Michelle were on the table, waiting for some singing talent.<p>

"As co-originators of the group," Heather announced, "I, alongside band mate, Steven Cooke, and returning member, Michelle Nevins, are going to judge every one of you. We'll be testing you in style, charisma, and overall performance."

Steven then grinned, "And I, Steven Cooke, will hand-pick the winners!"

Michelle boasted, "You! Stay in your seat!"

Michelle then announced, "Okay, first… _Nick Casket!"_

Heather then corrected her, "No, no. It's _Haskett_."

Michelle scoffed, "Hmph!"

Nick appeared and began to dance in a hip-hop motion. Emily played the boom box, playing a hip-hop tune. Nick then started to rap.

_Sadly, the lyrics were too misunderstanding…_

Steven and Heather grinned in amazement, "Word."

Michelle groaned, "That's so whack!"

Nick then said, "Well, not my best work, but I sing pretty well."

Heather then smiled, "As long as you got the feet to bust, though. Come back when you're a star, honey. We'll decide in the end."

"NEXT!" Michelle shouted.

Nick leaves, as Erika went next.

"Erin Esmeralda Avery," Heather announced.

Erika retorted, "It's _Erika_. People call me Erika."

"Whatever," she muttered, "Sing!"

Erika then sang her rendition of _"I Want You Back" _by N'SYNC.

_She's a pop fan, when she was young, BEFORE she reverted to avenging her father's death._

She sang her heart out, but was pretty off-key, around the chorus. Steven was amazed, though, Heather & Michelle were unpleased.

"What are we, the Blackstreet Men?" Michelle whispered.

"Just be happy to strum on an 8-string guitar on Rhythm Guitar role," Heather whispered.

Erika finished, as Miranda yanked her away.

"My turn!" She cried out.

Steven then bellowed, "HEY! It's not your turn!"

Miranda exclaimed, "I traded my turn, which is last, with Kandy."

Heather stated, "She's right. But, we'll see about her performance."

She then announced, "Miranda Jennet Maynard… You're next!"

Miranda then began to sing The Gang's song, "_Hardly Away_".

_Yep, another song, next to "I'm Here…"_

Here's how she sung it:

_I'm hardly away…  
>I'm hardly away…<em>

_I'm hardly away with you_

_I love to have fun  
>I want to join in<br>I want to rock out in the club_

_Time's have change  
>When you went away<br>But you never give me a rub_

_I E-mail you in my iPad  
>I text you in my iPhone<br>You answer me, in the most profound way  
>But you told me to leave me alone<em>

_I'm hardly away with you (You never call me back)  
>I'm hardly away from you (Can't you take a look?)<br>I wanted to talk, but you're always on private  
>I got your name in my friends list on Facebook<em>

_I'm hardly away from you  
>But you never call me<em>

Steven then said, "Steven Cooke is impressed! She's a great singer!"

He was right. Miranda sang like a dove. Coming from a woman who lost her older sister, about 15 years ago, she knows how to sing sad.

Heather was moved, "You're awesome! I never knew you were very amazing with those pipes."

She wiped her eyes, nearly crying, "Still… I don't get why you sang a song that Steven & I wrote."

Steven stated, "You should know that it's all about-."

"NEVER explain what songs are about!" Michelle shouted, "People who listen should know."

Miranda nodded and said, "I guess I needed work to pitch it high. The second verse was tricky."

Michelle then said, "You should buy The Gang's 6th LP. This has a lot of soft songs."

Heather then nodded, "Anyways, you deserve a spot. We'll let you know."

Miranda waltzed away, as Emily went next, rolling in a DJ turntable.

"Okay… Emily Kathleen Maynard…" Steven said.

"Uh, my birth name is _Wyler_; Mommy changed it to Maynard, after Daddy died," Emily explained.

Steven snuffed, "That's stupid! You need to stay as a Wilder!"

Michelle asked, "Not to be rude, but… Why are you bringing that monstrosity?"

"Oh, this?" Emily replied, "I'm not a good singer, but Mommy caught me playing with the records, back in Haruna's home. It turns out I have a secret musical skill of DJ-ing."

Heather asked, "Did you get grounded, after that?"

Miranda exclaimed, "She was just listening to music and she accidently hit the record turntable. I found her, but she didn't know. She had to work as the youngest DJ in a small club in downtown Scotland, during my summer vacation with her. The little bit is a smashing scratcher."

Heather groaned, "You didn't answer me."

"Yes… but it was for one week, before Kandy talked me into it. I watch my own daughter, if I were you."

"Okay. I have two daughters. I suppose I should give her a shot."

"NO!" Steven bellowed, "NO WAY! Steven Cooke is not allowing a little brat to become a DJ! I detest New Wave and Remixes!"

Michelle said, "I _am _rather curious."

Emily set up the DJ table, as she began to play two records. One had a kicking beat, while another had a somewhat Drum n' Bass style. She played the records and began to play it like a professional Disc Jockey.

"Whoa! Call her _DJ Emile,_" Michelle said sarcastically.

Steven stated, "She's good."

Miranda then said to Erika, "Call me a fool, but with her being grounded for a week, back then, she can perform as a pro DJ in a sixth grade level."

Erika then asked, "Haruna didn't mind, right?"

Miranda sobbed, "She made me pay for the records!"

Erika was not amused, "Loudmouth made you pay in Pounds, eh what?"

Mira cried, "That little scamp! Her talent cost me plenty!"

Emily finished and said, "How was that? I hope the others didn't mind, if you have any other members."

Heather exclaimed, "Peter & Farra would love your DJ work."

Steven gave a thumbs-down and announced, "I hate hip-hop!"

**BONK!**

Heather griped, "SAVE IT FOR THE END, MORON!"

**XXXXX**

"Haru Lei Hiyashi!" Michelle announced, "What can _you _do?"

Haruna announced, "I am Haruna Hiyashi, father of the Chinese Dragon!"

The music began, as she started to pose in different fighting poses and attacks.

"Uh… What the hell is she doing?" Steven inquired.

Michelle sighed, "I figured that she's showing her powerful body. No way will we allow fighting in music."

Heather snuffed, "STUPID! Miss Hiyashi is performing _Tai Chi_. It's an ancient Asian tactic. It's an art to develop your mental and physical tranquility along with enormous strength and endurance."

"Oh, so she's a martial artist?" Michelle asked.

Haruna finished and bowed. She left, after saying, "You're welcome!"

Okay, that leaves…

"Miss Kandice Potter, with a 'K'," Steven announced.

Kandy appeared, dressed in a sparkling red blouse and white cargo pants. She bowed and said, "I have been saving this song for you, Mister Steven Cooke. This is a song I must sing to you."

She blushed and began to sing, in a very deep and soothing voice. She was like a combination of Christina Aguilera and Aretha Franklin:

_OH! Honey, you truly keep me down  
>Honey, you have me in such in a pain<br>Honey, I must be so blunt for you,  
>I truly want to see you by the train<em>

_Honey, my dear, I think of you as a guy  
>You have the most awesome eyes<br>Your face is so grained, I cannot say  
>Your teeth gives me shine, in my own skin<br>(Kandy): _Sorry. I don't usually rhyme.

_Honey, you keep my heart ticking true  
>I want you so…<br>I love you…_

Steven was shocked, as Heather was applauding for her.

Kandy then blushed and said, "Thank you."

Steven then said, "Is she for real?"

Michelle asked, "Say… How come you sang your heart out like that? Surely, you little prat, you cannot be so bleeding talented."

"Bite your tongue, Miss Michelle!" Kandy shouted, "I have _many _reasons why! I am a fan of Steven Cooke! And Kandy Potter knows what it's like!"

Steven's heart began to beat, "What is this?"

Heather smiled and said, "Well, I guess we rounded out the group."

"Bollocks!" Michelle griped, "These bleeding little Beatle-wannabes wouldn't be holding their knickers tight."

Heather sighed, "Oh, quit your stuff and nonsense, you little bum. Those six simple songstresses have something good."

Steven sighed, as he thought of Kandy, "How awesome…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Aya & Akira returned to the jet. The Gang brought in their choices. Miranda, Emily, Nick, and Kandy came with the group… but _not _Erika and Haruna.

They all said their goodbyes.

Miranda said to Emily, "Normally I'd say watch the house for me, while I'm gone, but it seems that you and I are destined for stardom."

Emily explained, "Simply a very amazing day. I'm sorry Erika and Haruna couldn't join."

Erika was on the tree, sitting, all forlorn.

Kandy then smiled, "I get to see Steven Cooke!"

Haruna sighed, "Well, the best hero wins. Argos is going to be without a hero."

Miranda smiled, "We'll be rooting for you. I've always wanted to visit America."

Nick then said, "Well, _someone _has to help fix Kandy. Without Mayu with her, how will we have our mechanic fix her?"

Kandy then thought, "I wonder if Steven Cooke knows what I am? If he does, I don't care."

Haruna then gave Kandy a rose to her, "Give it to him. Let me if he's the one for you."

Kandy then snuffed, "Oh, honestly, Miss Haruna!"

They left, as Erika and Haruna were unhappy.

"So… What should we do, while Miranda leaves?" Haruna asked.

Erika snuffed, "Don't… talk to me."

Haruna held her tight, knowing that Erika lost out on joining.

**XXXXX**

The jet takes off, as the group was happy to go to America.

Akira said, "This isn't the first time I went."

Nick asked, "Why?"

Akira said, "I've been everywhere. If I told you, you'd die."

Nick turned away and said, "Okay…"

Miranda and Emily went to see Aya, who they thought she was Kain.

"Hey, Miss Kain!" Miranda called, "What brings _you _here?"

Aya, in a black shirt and teal pants, with a scarf on her neck, turned to Miranda and said, "Oh… I'm not Kain."

"WHA?" Miranda cried, "BOLLOCKS! I thought I sensed you from somewhere!"

Emily held Aya tight and smiled. Miranda blushed, but was uneasy.

"It's nice that you want to get to know your fellow band mates." Mira thought.

Kandy was in a seat alone, thinking about Steven Cooke.

"Oh, how wonderful," she thought, "I confessed my love to him. Of course, I know another guy who loves me, but I hope he survives out in the middle of the dark forests of Argos."

She felt her heart and called to Nick, "Mister Nick! Can you help me?"

Nick went to Kandy, as Michelle arrived, seeing Akira.

"So, you ever sing in public?" She asked.

Akira said, "I sing karaoke with Tenma and the others."

"And _who's _Tenma?"

"She's in America. She is studying to become a doctor. After she finished 2nd year in Yagami, she went to the USA and study for an illness."

"How so?"

"Her boyfriend _(maybe)_, Oji Karasuma, has a disease, making him forget everything. Luckily, Tenma chose to stay by his side."

Michelle nodded, "I see… It's like she chose to stay with someone who loves her. I don't care about love, but I have a son who I cared for. My young Simon would be happy for everyone, since he's only 2."

"How _did _you get a child?"

"I adopted him. I wanted to care for a child, but I couldn't find a man to have my way. People think of me as a crude woman who'd give birth to demons. But, I wanted a son that truly understands me."

"That's nice. But I'd be hurt if his parents wanted him back."

"Oh, stuff and fishmonger. Simon's mine! And he's going to be smiling for me, since I get to return to The Gang."

"If you say so."

Miranda called out, "Hey, everyone! I just want to let you know that alongside us, Aya's boyfriend is in The Gang! She sent an E-mail to him and he replied back! He's on America and he's coming over to us soon!"

They all applauded, as Akira and Michelle were not smiling, but were happy.

"So, she went and did it; even though we never met him." Michelle sighed.

Akira smiled, "As long as she doesn't place a curse on him. She's been finding the right guy to have her fun. Otohata doesn't count."

Michelle stepped away, remembering what she and Aya did earlier.

**XXXXX**

At the cabin, Heather was snoozing, as Steven snuck off.

"I wonder if I can find out about Kandy Potter."

He arrived and saw Kandy sitting alone. He approached her and sat by her. Steven placed his arm around her and slept with her.

Kandy woke up and held his face. She then gave him a kiss. Steven felt it, but he was sleeping. Kandy let out a giggle and went to sleep.

As The Gang's UK branch is flying back to the States, will Steven Cooke _ever _find out that Kandy Potter is a robot?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Gang's return to the UK!<br>We have recruited the following: Aya Hoshino, Akira Takano, Miranda Maynard, Emily Maynard, Nick Haskett, Kandy Potter, Rei Otohata, and myself.  
>We are going to increase… since Mister America has HIS covered. Ta!<strong>_

_**From: Michelle Nevins**_

_**To be continued…**_


	5. America - Part 1

_**The Jet lands… in L.A.!**_

"I got the phone from Mr. Douche," Farra said, as she got the message from Michelle, "Seems he's brought back Michelle and a bunch of English roundabouts."

"No kidding?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, yes. I also got the E from Peter. He's got a Japanese Detective in the band. And for some reason… they hear that he's famous."

"Who? Richard Moore?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh… you know me."

"I forgot. You were born in Japan."

"Always. Likewise that-."

"AH! No more mentioning Sendo, okay?"

The jet touched down at the hangar in Los Angeles. Mizuki & Farra arrived at a limo, where Mizuki is to head to Hollywood for the continuation of _Project: Peach_.

"So, speaking of Sendo, is it true that Mister '_I'm dating a ditzy girl and dumped my big boobed ex-girlfriend_' is on the set in your movie." Farra exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Mizuki groaned, "This is more of a Comic Party movie. And hey, if successful, I'll ask my agent about adding The Gang in this movie… and possibly removing him from the script."

Farra smiled, "I'm flattered, but I don't think Steven & Peter would be caught dead in a movie."

"Of course, they won't. It's just us three girls: you, me, and Heather. And I got the _perfect _roles for you!"

"OH? You mean… like a stand-in, or some kind of refugee Cos-Bot? I'll bet it's a cameo~!"

"Even better…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<br>Love it or Leave The Gang  
>(America: Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Farra then went to a small area in Los Angeles, as Mizuki left.<p>

"Leave it for a Gang member to go be in a movie, rather than help out," Farra snuffed, "Oh, well."

She then thought, "Still… Aside from Big Guy nabbing the great detective from Japan, Steven Cooke really got to bring Michelle back to the fold. I hope Heather wasn't bawling over her husband."

She sighed, "Man… I wish Percival didn't quit."

She then heard music from far away.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy, when skies are gray<br>You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
>So, please don't take my sunshine away<em>

Farra found a guy in black hair, with shades and a goatee. It was Kenji Harima, the same guy that Peter recruit, but hardly official.

"That was nice," she said, "When did you learn it?"

Harima said, "Oh, about a while back. I've been too busy, ever since I was out of my home. I ended up living in Tenma's sister's home, but I had time to think."

"I see," Farra stated, "You know, we're in the middle of The Gang's search for newer members. And I think you should do the trick."

Harima then smiled, "Hey, thanks!"

"So, what else do you do, aside from the guitar?"

"Well, there's hardly any talent to it. I mostly do comics, but I fail a lot."

"Great… _Another _artist."

"I also talk to animals, whenever they are in danger."

"Oh. You're the Doc Doolittle of your time, am I right?"

"You know, you may be right."

She extended her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Farra Stevens."

He introduced back, "Kenji Harima. I'm from Japan, but I am wandering for a while, before I come home."

"What's up?"

"Oh… This and that. Have you heard of Tenma Tsukamoto?"

"No. Why?"

"She's the one I love."

"Oh?"

Harima then told the story about how he saved Tenma, which led him to being branded a perv. Farra didn't mind, since she knows someone like that.

"Geez… That was downright stupid of her!" She snapped, "That was _twice _she did it, and all because of an incident long ago!"

"Two times it happened, and Tenma completely forgot… Now she's in America. I helped her find herself."

Farra nodded and requested, "Say, will you stay with me? I think I can welcome you to The Gang."

She then pointed up, "Take that, douchington!"

She was referring to Steven Cooke.

**XXXXX**

"So, you gave up Tenma?" She asked, as she and Harima walked together to Farra's hotel.

"It's nothing," he said, "But I still love her. Of course, he's in love with another guy, but he's sick. Tenma chose to be a doctor and study abroad."

"And she's studying here, amirite?"

"Yeah. You never met her, since you're from California."

"I'm actually born in Florida, thank you. I'm a fan of oranges; though, my favorite color is blue."

"Oh? You're a Gators fan?"

"Seminoles, actually. I wanted to enroll in Florida State U., but mother couldn't make me go, since dad died when I was three."

"How about your mom?"

"She's dead. She died about three years ago. I still felt bad."

She then returned to the subject: Tenma.

"So, anyways, I never met Tenma, but she's really good. I wish, one day, I'd get to see her. Tenma is so cute, if I can remember."

Harima replied, "I know. If you love her, whom _you _can't, there might be obstacles. I'd watch the blonde and Tenma's sister, if I were you. These two are known for having me in a friendship bind. Rich Girl & Yakumo are like _yin and yang_."

Farra then thought, "Wait… Yakumo?"

She then remembered the E-mail she got from Peter. It said that he recruited Yakumo Tsukamoto to the group. Farra was so nervous that she never mentioned it to Harima.

"And if Yakumo is there, I wonder if that blonde is there, too." She thought.

As they walked together, a tan boy with blonde spiky hair appeared and was looking at Farra, wrongly.

"Ran! My Ran-Chan!" He whimpered, "She's become a hot girl! My girlfriend must've switched from red to blue… and has longer hair! But how can it be? I have to save him!"

He then cried, "Ran-Chan! I will save you! I am Machida Black!"

He jumped up in front of her and shouted, "Ran baby, where are you going? Don't you worry! Machida Black has arrived!"

Farra was agitated, "Do I know you?"

"OOK! She doesn't recognize me!" He screamed.

He grabbed Farra and tried to kiss him.

"If you're really Kotobuki, you cannot resist a kiss from Mach-!"

**SOCK!**

"BACK OFF, YOU BASTARD!" Harima shouted, as he sent him flying.

Farra was shocked, as the boy landed on the pavement, "Uh… My hero?"

He brushed himself off and said in confusion, "Aw, come on. I should've known you were an imposter. For starters, Ran-Chan has a red streak, rather than a blue one."

Farra held her highlight and thought, "Is that so?"

The boy also added, "Not to mention that Ran-Chan has a small chest. Yours is Superb Grandé in size!"

Farra held her chest in embarrassment. Harima shouted, "Be reasonable, monkey boy! Farra is a celebrity! How dare you berate her?"

"HEY! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY IT!"

The boy asked, "Uh… Wait… Is your name Farra Stevens?"

He then let out a smile and said, "Sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

He introduced himself, "The name's Machida Black of Machida: Tatsuki Kuroi! The #1 guy in Japan, of course, #1 in Ran's heart. I heard that you came back home, just to find some recurring talent!"

"Oh?" Farra asked, "Can you sing?"

Tatsuki responded, "_Au contraire, _I happen to be excellent at Para-Para!"

Music began to play, from out of nowhere. Tatsuki began to dance, as Harima was not impressed.

"This is such BS. He doesn't dance well."

Farra snuffed, "Aw, get used to it. Although, I don't know how he made music from down the street."

Tatsuki finished his para-para, as Farra sighed in disgust.

"Just what we need… another douche," she thought.

Farra exclaimed, "Fine, then. I welcome you, Monkey."

Tatsuki started to chirp for joy, as Farra was in annoyance.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?"

Tatsuki smiled, "Sorry. I'm just overjoyed with excitement! It's all about _Love and Peace!_"

"Keep it up and Harima and I will make you into _pieces_!" Farra shouted.

**XXXXX**

Farra then returned to the hotel with Harima and Tatsuki. Farra was in Room 404, with the boys with her.

Farra then wrote the list of recruits in the group. She thought, "Let's see… Sawachika, Yakumo, Moore, Asou, Adiemus, two Maynards, Potter, Hoshino, Takano, Haskett, & Otohata makes twelve, including Michelle… and Harima and monkey boy makes it a grand total of 14."

She then griped, "Damn! We have recruited a lot!"

Harima asked, "So, the monkey and I are in the band. What should we do?"

"Well, Mizuki Takase is still shooting _Project: Peach_," she said, "She'll arrive, when shooting is finished."

Tatsuki replied, "Ah! I hear she's doing a dual role!"

Harima asked, "So, she is a movie star?"

Farra explained, "It's sort of a script for a movie that Percival & Mizuki wrote. Percival, my husband, has a PhD in six scientific disciplines, including robotics and science."

"Your husband is surely a smart guy," Tatsuki said.

"Trust me, monkey," she said, "He's very smart. I'm so glad I married him. He popped the question to me, when I was dumped again. My family is known to be cursed. My mom died of cancer, three years ago, daddy died when I was 3, grandma was killed, at the age of 30, and my siblings are no walk in the park. My sis, Joanna loves other girls, after she was dumped many times, while Scott suddenly became a break-dancer in South Florida."

"Wow… You lost your parents and suddenly lost your siblings to a dark seed," Harima said.

Tatsuki cried, "OOK! Your sis became a les-!"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"Sorry, baby doll, but it's all true."

She pouted, "I'm the _only _member of _**my**_ generation of Stevens' to be married. Jo's a femme lover and Scott is still single."

Farra then got an E-mail on her Blackberry. It was from Mizuki:  
><em>Return to the lot. I want to meet your friends.<br>PS: The jet is low on fuel. I figure we'd stay in Hollywood for an extra day. Will you come by?  
>Mizuki<em>

"Damn… I bet she wants me to head there."

Harima and Tatsuki left with Farra, as she checked out.

So, what does Mizuki have plans for the new members? And… What's Farra getting herself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	6. America - Part 2

_**Hollywood!**_

Mizuki was reading her next lines for the script. Farra knocked on her trailer door and called, "Hey, Mizuki! I'm here!"

Mizuki was in all-smiles, as Farra arrived with her recruits. However…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<br>The Bright Lights in a Small Lot  
>(America: Part 2)<strong>_

"That's it?" Mizuki asked in disgust, "Those two? This is the best you got?"

Farra giggled, "I tried. We have like about fifteen members, plus us."

Mizuki nodded and said, "Well… I don't blame you. But I'll bet we'll be able to clash our musical struts on them!"

"Actually, we're kind of a different mix," Tatsuki replied, "Of course, I am for love and peace and Kenji is a true sea fisherman!"

Harima groaned, "I only did it to draw comics!"

Mizuki then heard what Harima said and thought, "He's… He draws doujinshi, like _him_?"

She then thought about Harima, "Well, I don't think he's like Kazuki. However, he can go screw himself with his friggin' comics. I denounce all _Fan Comics_, since that bastard dumped me for a purple haired bitch! AHEM! Right… evade serious vendettas. I SO want to hurt that guy in the whiskers, but… he's so macho on the inside."

She shook her head and groaned, "NO! I'm already taking by Peter! I don't need another!"

Farra asked, "So, what would you like our boys to do?"

Mizuki said, "Oh, you know… I figured that we test out their musical attributes and _not _their damning art styles, AH! I mean, what these boys show about-, OH! Shit!"

She banged her head and griped, "I don't even know what I was gonna say."

Farra whispered to the boys, "Her boyfriend is Peter Giese, my best friend; her _first _boyfriend dumped her for a brain-dead bimbo in violet hair."

Mizuki calmed down and said, "Okay… Anyways… I would like for you two to perform a music video!"

"US?" Tatsuki cried, "Machida Black's never been in a video!"

"Well, don't get yourself uptight!" Mizuki boasted, "Farra & I will be in it, too. I just finished shooting for today, so I'd figure we have spare time now."

Harima nodded, "Okay! I'm in!"

"OOK!" Tatsuki cheered.

Farra nodded, "I take it you want to hang with a fan comic guy again, huh?"

Mizuki growled, "You… Shut up!"

**XXXXX**

The group lasted about two hours of rehearsals, since the girls have set up a song for them. Tatsuki pitched the drums, while Harima took the lead guitar. Mizuki went on the keyboard, as Farra held her bass guitar high.

"So, what song should we do?" Harima asked.

"I thought maybe I'd begin with my rendition of _Oh, Darling_," Farra smiled.

Mizuki snapped, "Ah, no way! _Something _is better! I sang that song!"

Tatsuki called out, "Hey, how about we do one of your own songs on your LP? You ladies did the rendition of _"Hate You Back"_."

"Yeah," Farra rubbed her chin and stated, "Percival and Steven sang it. Peter, Mizuki, and I were back-up."

Mizuki then grinned, "We never did it as leads."

Farra said, "Good point. But since they are new, _we're _singing the leads."

Tatsuki smiled, "That seems fair! Lay it on, babes!"

The music began to play (_Please note: the lyrics are mine and mine alone_):

_(A rocking slow beat begins)_

_(Farra): I was dumped…  
>I was stabbed…<br>I was betrayed by you…_

_I was hurt…  
>I was snapped…<br>Broke my heart in two…_

_(Mizuki): You were jealous of me, all just the same  
>I never knew you'd hurt me there<br>(Farra): I was sad that you call me names  
>But I'm not, but I don't care!<em>

_(The tune goes loud)_

_(Farra): You hate me!  
>(Mizuki): You hate me!<br>(Farra & Mizuki): I'm so sick of this! You hurt me inside!  
>I wanted to say it, but you ran and hide!<br>Now I just can't take your shit, no more!_

_(Farra): I hate you!  
>(Mizuki): (Hate you back; hate you more…)<br>(Farra): I hate you!  
>(Mizuki): (Oh, leave me alone…)<em>

_(Farra): I had your fill…  
>I had your life…<br>You never get to be like I would…_

_I was hurt…  
>that you never called me…<br>(Farra & Harima): And you ignored me like you could…_

_(Mizuki): You're so jealous of me; and I was too chummy!  
>(Farra): I never thought you'd made me such a dummy!<br>(Farra & Mizuki): I can't believe you hurt me, man!  
>When you took that bitch right by the hand!<em>

_(Farra): You hate me!  
>(Harima): (I was blinded by your stupid lies)<br>(Mizuki): You hate me!  
>(Harima): (I was hurt that you never said goodbye)<br>(Farra & Mizuki): I'm so sick of this! You hurt me inside!  
>I wanted to say it, but you ran and hide!<br>Now, I just can't take your shit, no more!_

_(Farra): I hate you!_

_(Mizuki & Harima): (Hate you back, hate you more…)  
>(Farra): I hate you!<br>(Mizuki & Harima): (Why don't you just leave me alone…)  
>(Farra): I hate you!<br>(Mizuki & Harima): (Hate you back, hate you more…)  
>(Farra): OH!<em>

_I'm done with you! I'm over you!  
>I hate to say it but I hate you!<br>You turned on me! You broke my heart!  
>(Farra &amp; Mizuki): You should've told me that we're NOW apart!<em>

_(Music tones down)_

_(Farra): I hate you…  
>(Mizuki): I don't want you…<em>

_(Music goes back up)_

_(Farra): You hate me!  
>(Harima): (I was blinded by your stupid lies)<br>(Mizuki): Yes, you hate me!  
>(Harima): (I was hurt that you never said goodbye)<br>(Farra & Mizuki): I'm so sick of this! You hurt me inside!  
>I wanted to say it, but you ran and hide!<br>Now, I just can't take your shit, no more!_

_(Farra): I hate you!_

_(Mizuki & Harima): (Hate you back, hate you more…)  
>(Farra): I hate you!<br>(Mizuki & Harima): (Why don't you just leave me alone…)  
>(Farra): I hate you!<br>(Mizuki & Harima): (Hate you back, hate you more…)  
>(Farra): I HATE YOU!<br>(Mizuki & Harima): (Don't bother me, anymore!)  
>(Farra &amp; Mizuki): You hate me… I hate you back!<br>So, darling, I don't care… Go to her!  
>You hate me! Well, I hate you back!<br>You'll be happy with new love! Well, WHATEVER!_

_(Farra): I hate you!  
>(Mizuki): (Hate you back, hate you more…)<br>(Farra): NO-Oh-oh!  
>(Mizuki): (Why don't you just leave me alone?)<br>(Song fades out, as Farra & Mizuki continued)_

**XXXXX**

"Okay! CUT!" Mizuki called out.

Harima and Tatsuki were amazed. Harima asked, "Whoa! Now I know what to say about being dumped by either Rich Girl or Tenma."

Tatsuki whimpered, "A hardcore break-up song! Machida Black has such taste in music! I never knew you two were so angst!"

Farra then replied, "Mizuki wasn't the only one who was dumped. My ex-boyfriend had to kill a man. And you know that I don't date mass murderers… or promise breakers."

"Dude! He did it out of revenge!" Mizuki shouted, "Let it go!"

"Well, that's what led to this song. I broke up with Brendan, you broke up with Sendo, Percival stopped loving Seina and Wren (_another ex-GF of his_), and Steven was dumped."

"Yeah, and Percival and Steven sang it with us. Of course, the lyrics were more of a woman's touch."

"I know. We sang _"And you took that bitch right by the hand"._ In reality, it's _"When took the guy right by his hand"_. It's a big difference."

"No, it's not."

"Feh! At least I helped out. Maybe we should add it to our remix LP, since Percival is gone… if _Steven Douchebag _approves of it, since he hates remixes."

Mizuki then shouted, "I don't like it when I get to sing with either Snoopy Dogg or that DJ Scramble!"

Farra sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Our music is for the soul, not for money."

Harima thought, "I thought it was for both."

Hours later, Mizuki & Farra reviewed the video. They were far from impressed.

"I never knew Harima was a good singer!" Farra said.

Mizuki responded, "I'm surprised that I was so angry in that video. I hope Peter doesn't hate me, when he sees this one."

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, the jet flew off, with Farra in it. Mizuki had to stay in Hollywood, until _Project: Peach _is finished. She, Harima, and Tatsuki were in the plane.

"OOK! It'll be great to see where The Gang hails! I hope my Ran baby is in it, too." Tatsuki cried.

Farra sighed, "Oh… I wouldn't be so sure."

Harima then asked her, "Say, I wonder if you didn't have time to bring Tenma in."

Farra said, "There's no time. Besides, wherever she is, she could be closer. We're just heading to New York."

_THAT was their FINAL destination. They want to perform in Alley Drive, in downtown NYC.  
>(BTW: Alley Drive is a parody of "Abbey Road")<em>

Harima then thought to himself, "Wow. I've heard good things. Karasuma and his band once had to perform there, back in the USA, in second year."

He was right. Karasuma's band includes Karen Ichijou, Tsumugi Yuuki, Megumi Sagano, and Takechi Fuyuki; they recorded a demo for Percival's side-project. It happened when the band agreed to play in New York, while Karasuma was studying in the USA. This happened _before _he wound up sick.

Farra smiled and said, "I wished Mizuki would've come."

Harima asked her, "Say… that song _"Hate You Back"_… You mentioned that you broke up with a boyfriend because of murder. How so?"

Farra sighed, "I don't want to say it, but he was angered over the victim, who killed his parents as a prank gone awry."

"Damn… That was heavy."

"He's dead now. Everybody knows that you either get the death penalty or a life sentence. Knowing Brendan, he's already dead."

"Christ! What did he do?"

"He stabbed him in the heart."

Harima was shivering, as Farra sobbed, "Every time I think of it, my heart is so shaky and cracked."

"Huh? Why? What happened?"

"Well… _We Do Anything_; that's our motto. At the time, Mizuki never joined us. We did everything, including detective work. There was a murder in my house, which _I _solved, thanks to the boys' help."

"And it broke your heart?"

"Yeah. At least I'm happily married to my darling Percival."

Harima held her tight and said, "Oh, I hope you'll get through."

Farra whispered, "I hope that _you'll _find happiness from Tenma… Whoever she is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the end, tell that douche, Steven, he owes me! I have recruited Harima AND Monkey Boy. That's all I got.<br>Mizuki will arrive at Alley Drive, shortly, when she's finished.**_

_**By: Farra Stevens**_

* * *

><p>All three jets had landed in New York. The jets opened and out came the new members. However, there were only 14 of them. Mayura was still stuck in the plane, hiding, while Otohata didn't show, just yet. But… when they finally meet…<p>

Harima and Eri were shocked to see each other.

"YOU!" They cried.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Eri shouted.

"I should ask _you _the same thing!" Harima barked.

Akira was happy to see Yakumo, "Hey."

Yakumo waved, "Oh, hello."

Miranda stretched her arms and said, "AH! This is America, eh?"

Kandy blushed, feeling very lovey-dovey, as Nick held her in a steady beat. Aya, holding up a parasol, came out. She was covering herself from the bright lights of New York.

Richard thought as he looked at Aya, "What is she: a vampire?"

Sarah and Asou looked up and were amazed. He said, "New York hasn't changed, since the last time we came to the US."

Sarah responded, "A beautiful sight."

Aya looked around and asked, "Hey… Where's Rei?"

Tatsuki cheered, "Aya-ppe! It's been a while!"

"Tatsukichi?" She gasped, "You, too?"

"I joined The Gang! So, you're in this, too?"

"Yes. Rei joined in, too, but he didn't show."

"Oh, he'll show. Your boyfriend is so amazing!"

"Thanks!"

She then looked at Harima and thought, "Who's he? He's perfect for my partner in music… or musical macabre."

The rest of The Gang appeared, meeting with each other.

"Dude! I totally have the most!" Peter smiled, "I counted and there were six!"

"You're daft! Steven Cooke, and Heather and Michelle, had the most!" Steven boasted.

Heather then counted, "Let's see… Peter brought in Sawachika, Asou, Tsukamoto, Adiemus, 'Whiskers', and I think Detective Moore. Steven & I recruited Michelle, the Maynard family, Kandy, Aya, Akira, Haskett, and Otohata. Farra brought Harima and Kuroi."

Farra smugly scoffed, "Heh. You win, Steven. I only have two."

Eri cried out to Harima, "I don't care, Whiskers! You stay away from me, if you want to show-off!"

Peter gasped, as Farra smiled, "So, I guess that makes five for you, dumbass."

"Aw, man! I was gypped! I thought I had about six!"

"HAH! I Win!"

Mayura stepped out, hoping to find Farra. She hid behind the crate and peered at her.

"Hmm… Good… They're all here… minus Percival and Mizuki," she snickered, "Allow me to do the honor of going at Farra for ruining my date with Hot Percival."

"I'm sorry… But what was that about my step-brother-in-law?" Michelle asked, from behind.

Mayura shrieked, as Michelle grabbed her.

**XXXXX**

"I found her, sneaking behind you, all Jack the Ripper-like, Stevens," Michelle said, as she had Mayura tied up.

Mayura sobbed, _"Poor me… Stupid me… Hot Percival… Budget Class…"_

Peter cheered, "HOLY CRAPOWSKI! She was in my plane! I have six! I have six!"

Farra shouted, "Why the hell is _she _here?"

Steven bragged, "I _still _have the most members."

"SHUT UP!" Farra snapped.

Michelle growled, "You know this bugger?"

Heather sighed, "We did a play for her school, but she lost it and tried to ruin it. It ended in success."

Farra groaned, "Not to mention that, since he told me, Mayura Ichikawa is in love with _"Hot Percival"_, or my husband. She's so obsessed."

Michelle snapped, "Then… Allow me to exterminate this little prat!"

Mayura cried, "MERCY!"

"Leave the kid alone!" Richard shouted, "She didn't mean well. Sadly, I don't care. She's just here to get to Percival, in which she _didn't _know that he's not in the band."

Mayura was bawling, "WAH! My Hot Percival! WAH!"

Michelle griped, "Why that… little… AHH! She's ruining my best jeans with her blasted tears!"

Farra sighed, "Just get rid of her."

"Dude! She was in _my _plane! Technically, she's _my _responsibility."

"It's ALSO _your _decision, stupid!"

Peter smiled, "Cool. I say that she's in! Welcome, Mayura!"

Farra shouted, "Wait! I meant if it's unanimous!"

Heather smiled, "Too late… We can't bring her back to Miyagami now."

Farra then stammered, "But she-!"

Michelle dropped Mayura, as she began to cry. Peter held her and said, "It's okay, kid. Don't cry. If you wanted to stay, we don't mind. Besides, it's all good, yo. Percival is our manager, now."

Mayura sniffled, "Really?"

Peter grinned, "Welcome to The Gang, Mayura Ichika-!"

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Farra shouted, "I won't approve it!"

"I second that emotion!" Steven cheered, "I'll never forget what she did in my date with Seina, back then."

Mayura responded, "Uh, no offense, but _she _dumped _you_."

Farra strangled Steven and shouted, "YOU STUPID ASSFACE! YOU DON'T SECOND MY DECISION!"

Steven yelled, "Oh, really? Who's leader around here? ME! Mizuki's gone for now, so I-!"

"You'll do NO such thing! And for the last fucking time, you're _not_ the leader!"

Mayura asked Heather and Peter, "Uh, do they fight, all the time?"

Heather replied, "She usually fights with Percival or Peter."

Peter said, "Plus, my girlfriend is in Hollywood. So, _someone _should be leader."

Michelle instructed, "Perhaps _I _should. I've had experience with The Gang, from the beginning."

Heather saluted, "Then, fire away, O fearless leader!"

She called out to everybody, "LISTEN UP! All of you are heading to Alley Drive Studios! The Project begins until that Otohata bloke and Peter's bimbo girlfriend arrive."

Peter shouted, "HEY!"

"Each of you will share a limo! Peter, Farra, Steven, Mayura, Heather, & I will go in one group! Miranda, Emily, Kandy, & Tatsuki will be group two, Yakumo, Sarah, Eri, Harima, & Asou will be group three, and Aya, Akira, Mr. Moore, & Nick will be group four! Any questions?"

Eri raised her hand, "Uh… Can I switch limos?"

"SILENCE!" Michelle bellowed.

Heather called out, "Guys, it will be kind of a long drive, so be sure to be patient."

Peter then cheered, "Let's go!"

They all agreed, as they followed The Gang to their limos. There were about four limousines, enough to pack up to six people. The groups spilt up and entered their respective spots. They drove off to Alley Drive.

Aya, of course, sent a text to her boyfriend, Rei Otohata:

_Rei,  
>I'm currently at Alley Drive Studios. Since you're in, met me there.<br>Aya_

* * *

><p>The Gang is complete! Well… almost. Find out, next time…<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	7. The Road to Alley Drive

"Dude! You're serious?" Peter asked, after Steven told the others in the limo about how he and Seina broke up.

"I know," Steven cringed, "And he called you names…"

Mayura whined, "Why did you bring that up?"

"Snobby little crybaby was just upset over calling you blokes names," Michelle said.

Heather growled, "I have a good reason why we were called assholes. Steven Cooke is a douche, but he's _our _douche. Seina wouldn't date him, if we were around him, all the time. We're band mates. We stick together, just like those indie rockers."

Michelle said, "I saw a bunch of rockers from Bristol that can rock out of a paper bag."

Mayura shook her head and said, "You guys don't even know what you're talking about."

Farra smiled, "Whatever. I'm just glad that loser is single again… and _always_."

"Watch it, Stevens!" Steven growled.

"God! Stop it, Steven!" Heather cried, "Farra was just kidding."

"I was not!" Farra shouted.

Heather snapped, "Shut up!"

Michelle said, "You heard her. Leave the wanker alone!"

"Dude!" Peter said, "You never change, guy!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Mayura shouted.

They all stopped as she added, "You guys are debating over nothing! Seina broke up with Steven, because she doesn't think that you guys are assholes!"

Mayura then explained to The Gang about how Seina broke up with Steven, in her own words:

"_Seina and Steven were a couple, following your trip to our school. At the time, Hot Percival used to date Seina, before I crushed on him. Anyhow, after their trip to the theme park, they went on a walk together in the park. I then heard what Seina said about Steven."_

_Seina then walked with Steven, "Hey, Steven… I know how you are in the band… so… I know Peter & Mizuki are dating and Percy and Farra are married…"_

_She was nervous._

"_Seina," he said, "Don't worry. You and I will get through it. I love you. You're the ONLY girl I cared for. Even if I am a douche, the guys have nothing on me."_

_Seina then remarked, "Please… You're acting like such an asshole. You're just being negative. Can't you even be nice?"_

_Steven growled and said, "You used to date Percy, right?"_

"_Yes. He even proposed to me, but I turned it down. God only knows why, but I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Listen… Steven… I…"_

_And then she said the words that broke his heart:_

"_Steven Cooke wouldn't date me, even though… even though I have my eyes on someone else!"_

_Then she ran off crying. Steven was heartbroken._

"Wait! That's not true!" Peter snapped, "What happened to the 'asshole' remark?"

Farra yelled at him, "Weren't you listening? Seina called him that."

"Oh, right. Disregard!"

Steven then said, "Wait… That may be _partially _true. I think I may remember some stuff that I usually cover up, but-."

Michelle interrupted, "WAIT! Hold on! How the bloody hell did you hear all this?"

Mayura replied, "Seina told me."

The group looked at each other and was confused.

Farra then thought, "Something's not right. Heather said that Seina called us assholes, as she dumped him; but Mayura said that Seina has eyes for someone else. If what she said is true… I'm going to kill

him for his lying mouth… _and _her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<br>The Road to Alley Drive**_

* * *

><p>In the second limo, Miranda cuddled at Emily, who was on her lap. Kandy then stared at Tatsuki.<p>

"I've been meaning to ask," she said, "Are you like dark skinned or is it a tan print?"

Tatsuki replied, "Oh, no. I was born this way. This skin was taken by my father, but my mother has fair skin."

Kandy said, "Oh. Mister, uh…"

"Tatsuki. Friends call me _Machida Black_."

"Then, Mister Black. I like how you look. You remind me of a monkey boy."

"OOK!"

"Oops. Sorry… I don't usually talk to you like that."

"Don't worry. All is forgiven. It's all about love and peace."

Miranda sighed, "At least _no one _called me a monkey yet."

Tatsuki cried to Miranda, "OOK! You're not a monkey! I am! My girlfriend thinks of me as one, but I can boogie down with the rest!"

Miranda held Emily and said, "Believe me. I don't dare waste meself on pathetic dancing like the Japanese. Besides, Haruna has good skills like you."

Kandy said, "Is that the reason she's not with us?"

Emily smiled, "They chose me and mommy, all because of overallness. Plus, I think mommy deserves a break from fighting."

"Do you think I sing really good?" Mira asked.

"Well…" Emily blushed, "I don't know. We got others with us that can drop a tune."

"Miss Emily, isn't that a bad thing?"

"OOK! I may not sing, but Machida Black can dance!"

"SHUT IT, YOU MONKEY!" Mira shouted.

In the third limo, Yakumo sat next to Harima, while Sarah and Asou chatted together.

Eri scoffed, "This beats riding with Nakamura."

Sarah said to Asou, "So… I hear you got accepted by Peter, right? That must be bold."

"Suo and I were spotted and he chose me, since Suo and I were spotted. She can sing very loud, but I was heavenly. The guy had no choice, since he declared me as boy band material."

"Oh! That was nice!"

"Are you sure? The guy was energetic, but also round. Though, I'll never get why he talks in weird English."

"I can understand him, since I was born in England."

Eri said, "I see that you're from Beatle Country. You can't succumb to the styles of music."

Sarah smiled, "Senpai, you're so lucky to join The Gang, since Harima is with you."

"I WAS THE FIRST!" She shouted, "Having Whiskers her was a coincidence!"

Harima sighed, "Stupid…"

Eri cried out, "I DIDN'T WANT TO JOIN!"

"Rich Girl, you had no choice."

"He's right," Sarah said, "You're the blonde bomber that they'd be looking for… except that Farra's a blonde already."

Eri scoffed, "It's obviously a dye job."

"Yours, too," Harima laughed, "I'm kidding."

Eri strangled Harima and shouted, "SHUT UP! You stupid Whiskers!"

As the fighting ensues, Yakumo started to write a letter.

"_Tenma, how are you?  
>I'm in America now. I was chosen to be a part of The Gang and their project. But… I'm not so sure why. Also, Eri-Senpai, Harima-Senpai, Akira-Senpai, and Sarah are with me. It's going a bit rowdy, but it's getting good. I hope you'd join us, too. Please write me back. And I hope Karasuma's okay, as well.<br>See you soon. I'm going to Alley Drive, which is in New York.  
>Wish you were here, Yakumo"<em>

Back in the fourth limo, Richard was uneasy, since _his _limo has girls, except they were the creepy ones.

Nick asked, "So, how did _you _join, Moore?"

Richard sighed, "I joined because I was _forced _to join."

Aya then said, as she stared at Richard, "Detective Moore…"

"What are you looking at, Wednesday?" He asked in annoyance.

"You must be very old for your age. I was wondering if you and I get to know each other," she said, "I have a boyfriend, though, but I want to learn about the great detective."

Akira said, "Don't flatter yourself, Hoshino. He's nothing but a rugged pervert. But he does it to nurses, groupies, bikini girls, and other girls, around the age of 20-30."

Richard snapped, "For your information, I have dated a lot of girls, since I was divorced. But I _did _keep Rachel."

Aya then said, "What about… your ex-wife? What does she do?"

Nick smiled, "I've heard much about her. The former Mrs. Moore, Eva Kaden, she's a rocking lawyer. I'll bet if I get married to Erika and get divorced, we'd go into divorce court. But… I don't need her for it. We have plans to get married soon."

Akira said, "Good for you. Best to have love and not use justice."

Richard snuffed, "Stupid tweens."

Aya then sang in a soft voice, "_Tweens and teens are very bland / It's relished by the simple brand_"

Nick and Richard shivered, as Akira turned to her, "Good voice."

"Thank you," Aya smiled.

Richard shuddered, "The voice of a siren…"

Nick said, "She's a _Yandere_… I think."

At the first limo, Peter giggled, "Mizuki should come real soon. Man, I hope this new group will be awesome."

Mayura asked, "Uh… What is this project about?"

"Oh, Percival has planned it, since it's a group effort," Farra explained, "However, we cannot explicate the situation yet. It's more of a hush-hush routine."

Heather smiled, "She means that until we arrive, we cannot explain."

Michelle groaned, "Oh, _you _can't the others, but not _me_, either?"

Farra said, "Sorry. Maybe Percival will give you the heads-up, once we get here."

Mayura asked, "Say, how come you were in The Gang, long ago, Miss Nevins?"

Michelle replied, "I was one of the first members of the group, along with Percival, Heather, and my brother."

Heather stated, "It was around the time before Peter and Farra joined, and _WAY _before Steven and Mizuki came to the fold."

Michelle griped, "You left out that Canadian girl and that woman from New England that sang like a sick cat."

"They left for their own reasons," Heather said.

Mayura asked, "So, why did you rejoin? Is it because of Hot Percival leaving?"

Michelle snuffed, "Silly little tart. I joined the group, since I founded it. When I left, I wanted to pursue a normal life. However, seeing that The Gang has become unstable and constantly bickering and fighting, off-screen, it gave me the idea to rejoin. I was like the glue to the group. Then along comes Peter's big breasted girlfriend. She joined because she's very beautiful."

"That's not true!" Peter said, "Miz joined because she broke up with her ex-boyfriend; also, I fell in love with her and she had nowhere else to go."

Michelle shouted, "What is with you and your tastes with women? Didn't you say that you find big breasts to be the definition for _Hentai_?"

"Mizuki's different, yo!" Peter pleaded.

Michelle smirked, "Pathetic. I never met her face-to-face, but I hear that she's packed… literally…"

"DUDE! SHUT UP!" Peter blushed, "Mizuki isn't packed! She was born that way!"

Farra then glared with a flushed look, "What am _I_: Chopped liver?"

She smacked him on the back of the head, as Mayura was a bit concerned.

"So, you were like glue to the group?" She inquired.

Michelle scoffed, "Trust me… When Steven took lead (who, by the way, was the _original _member), he kept the group in tow. Any problems, I step in and solve it with solvent."

Mayura said, "In other words, you were the peacemaker."

Michelle snuffed, "Hah…"

Steven then grinned, "Oh, if only C.C. can see me now. See?"

Mayura asked, "C.C.?"

"Cecilia Frye," Peter said, "Our _misfit _of the group. She's not a member, but she _is _the bigger jerk than Steven."

"Thank you." Steven smiled.

**XXXXX**

In limo three, Eri was in concern over Yakumo.

"Bet you that Tenma will appear," Eri said.

"Sis isn't that good, but she's bound to show."

"Oh, please. She's a super sucky singer."

Harima snapped, "Hey! Do not belittle her!"

Eri sighed, "Sorry."

_In limo two, however…_

"Have you ever noticed that this group has very dark energy?" Miranda asked.

Kandy replied, "Oh, it's nothing, Miss Miranda."

Miranda said, "Well, I think it was that Aya girl that rode with us on the jet."

Emily requested, "Should we ask her?"

Tatsuki replied, "Heavens, no. I know the GAL. Aya may be young and nice, but she is very shy towards you new people."

"No biggie," Mira smiled, "We were born in England. We tend to speak to her, no matter where you're from."

Kandy snuffed, "I was _built _in England. I'm not Japanese, like you. But most of me was made in Korea."

Tatsuki gasped, "OOK! You're a robot? Just curious, but you said that…"

"I'm not ashamed," Kandy smiled.

Miranda smiled, "Oh, she's never shy about her true form."

Kandy then asked, "But will Mister Steven appreciate me, since I am an android? Remember, I was upgraded to meet with that nice boy, who was a wolf in reality."

Tatsuki looked away, as Emily said, "You'll be fine. You're like the very first robot singer of a USA rock band."

Miranda added, "Now, don't worry. What harm can it do?"

_In limo one…_

"That Kandy girl is a bit clingy at me," Steven said.

"Trust me…" Heather remarked, "I hear that she's a robot, but it's not true. Remember?"

Michelle snapped, "Well, at least she can play it like that."

Peter said, "Why not? It'll be awesome for someone mechanical to be in the group."

Farra said, "Though, I don't know if we ever use automation in this group."

Heather asked, "Really? I figure that we'll have Mizuki be the robo-girl in this group."

Peter snapped, "DUDE! Leave her alone!"

Michelle sighed, "Not cool…"

Mayura said, "Stupid!"

Steven growled, "Sick girl…"

In limo four…

Aya was thinking, while in a dark aura.

Akira said, "She's meditating."

Richard said, "She's obviously a freak."

Akira smiled, "I'd watch what you say."

Nick spoke, "Is she evil?"

Aya then said, "I'm not. I'm waiting for Otohata."

Richard remarked in annoyance, "If you love him so much, why not marry him?"

Aya grinned, "I will, one day!"

_In limo one…_

Peter said, "Mizuki should be done today. I hear that she's finishing up."

Heather cheered, "YAY! We'll have the group ready in a week!"

Farra said, "Well, as long as everyone is present."

Peter cheered, "Dude, I hope she gets all of us some tickets for _Project Peach_. All the latest movies in Hollywood are starting to lose its edge."

Steven huffed, "That's _your _opinion… I once saw that movie about those penguins, and it was good."

Michelle snuffed, "They're black and white, but not red all over. If you haze at him again, I'll make you black and blue."

"I wasn't! Steven Cooke is a fan of movies! He's upset about the snobbish R-rated fics."

"You mean 'flicks', moron," Farra snapped.

Peter said, "Speaking of which, I should write a fan fic about this."

Farra griped, "Try it and I'll gouge your eyes out!"

* * *

><p>They all arrive at Alley Drive. They stepped out of the limos and approached the front door. Just then, a boy with brown hair appeared.<p>

"OTOHATA!" Aya cheered, as she ran toward him.

Rei said, "Hey. I see you joined, too."

Aya smiled, "I'm so glad to see you! And also, welcome to The Gang!"

Rei smiled, "Oh, I chose to join, since I am not busy."

Harima said, "So this is Rei, huh?"

"He looks like an ice king," Nick remarked.

Kandy smiled, "She looks rather cute, but _he _is cuter."

Eri thought, "That guy is a jerk…"

Asou then felt his hair and said, "I don't look like him, do I?"

Sarah said, "He looks rather dashing."

Richard snuffed, "He's a clean cut poser, if you ask me."

Emily asked, "Mommy, he looks scary."

Miranda said, "Oh, he's fine. He has no evil bone in him."

Yakumo thought, "He reminds me of someone…"

Akira said, "I wonder if he can sing, unlike the people in Shibuya."

Mayura said, "He's nowhere near _Hot Percival_."

Tatsuki cheered, "Brother! Hey there, Rei bro!"

Rei sighed, "Why's Tatsukichi here?"

Aya said, "He's in it, too!"

The rest of the new recruits thought in shock:

"_TATSUKICHI?"_

**XXXXX**

Farra then addressed to the group, "Welcome to Alley Drive. Here, you will bunk together, hoping you'd be ready for your new future with us. We cannot divulge why you are here yet, until Mizuki and Percival arrive. So, we want you guys to make yourselves at home. And also… _don't _damage your vocal chords."

She left as Heather and Steven presented a bowl with numbers on it.

"You will be bunked in three in each room. So, that will be five rooms." Heather smiled.

Steven snickered, "Hopefully you'll be paired with the ones you know. Any questions?"

Aya asked, "What about you guys?"

Michelle said, "The Gang will be in our _own_ rooms. Peter and Mizuki will have one room, Farra, Heather, and I share another. Steven gets his own room."

Steven growled, "Well, my room is simply small, but very distinctive."

Peter said, "His room is cramped."

They all stepped forward and went to draw a number. Where will they go?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: We get to know the new Gang members, in a huge interview. Plus, we see who gets to bunk with whom.<strong>_


	8. The Birth of Gang-Wave

Each of the members of the new Gang were in different rooms. Harima, Eri, and Yakumo were reluctantly in one room:

Eri was in annoyance, as Yakumo sat by Harima.

"It's nice to bunk with you, right?" Yakumo asked.

Harima said, "I'm cool… except that I am with Rich Girl. I don't see why it was bad luck to bunk with the others… Reluctantly, I'd room with that girl in the long black hair."

Yakumo responded, "Oh, she's nothing. She's already taken."

She then thought, "But… I sense a very dark disturbance in her."

Eri shouted, "If you two are done playing kissy-face, let me have some quiet!"

Harima growled, "Rich Girl is such a baby…"

"I'm a WHAT?" Eri shouted.

Akira, Nick, and Kandy were in room two:

"Miss Akira?" Kandy asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"It's nice to meet you, since I think Miss Miranda may know you from somewhere," she replied.

Akira said in a calm voice, "Of course. I read all about the Argos Heroes. You, however, are a surprising member. You were created by Theodore Potter, born in Argos, England, modeled after Sophie Potter, born in Cambridge, died in Argos. Your mother mysterious vanished; you were built to protect the countryside."

Kandy muttered, "She's so knowledgeable about us."

She blushed, as Nick said in astonishment, "And they say people don't know if she's a robot."

Aya, Rei, and Emily were in one room, lucky enough that Emily was without her mom:

Emily was being held by Aya, who was cradling her. Emily was sleeping, as Rei and Aya sat together.

"Aw, I hope we'll have kids of our own," Aya spoke, "Miranda's child is so cute."

"She's only 9," Rei said, "And since when do we have plans to get married?"

"Well, I hope it'll happen, someday, Otohata-kun."

"Aya…"

She continued to cuddle at Emily, as Rei was flabbergasted.

"I don't get it…" he sighed, "We're stuck in a room together, and already we have a child to care for. Except that she is _not _ours."

As for Miranda, she, Sarah, and Asou were in one room together:

Miranda was crying in her bed, as Asou was confused.

"Is she okay?" He asked Sarah.

She replied, "She cries all the time, mostly because of her sister."

Miranda sobbed, overhearing what they said, "NO! That's not the problem! My little Emily is alone in another room!"

She wailed loudly, as Sarah and Asou were stunned.

"Wow… Talk about her own daughter being abandoned," he said.

Sarah scolded, "Stupid! She cared for her! You could know it, by now!"

And finally, Richard, Mayura, and Tatsuki were in the fifth room:

"Oh, this room is so comfy," Mayura smiled, as she rested, "No wonder Alley Drive has many accommodations."

Richard was resting in a cot, groaning, "I believe Steven Cooke saved me the trouble with _this _bed…"

Tatsuki then approached her and smiled, "Yo! It's an honor to meet you!"

Mayura groaned, "Don't touch me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<br>The Birth of Gang-Wave**_

* * *

><p>The next day, at Alley Drive, Mizuki arrived, as the rest began the project. Percival appeared in his limo and met up with her.<p>

"I see you are taking time off again," Percival smiled.

Mizuki said, "No, actually, the movie is finished. They're setting up the finishing touches. I figured that I should go see the new recruits."

"Good to hear. So, tell me about your movie role?"

Peter then called out, "Yo! You guys came!"

"Peter… Good to see you again."

"Dude! Nice to see you chat up with my girl, dawg!"

"Ah, enough of your lingo."

"Sorry. Just simply an energetic one."

Mizuki held him and said, "Just try not to embarrass me, honey-dimple piggy."

Peter giggled, "Yes, my dear petunia snowflake."

Percival groaned, "Stupid…"

**XXXXX**

Percival arrived on stage, as the rest of the recruits were in the bleachers.

"Hello, to you all!" Percival called out, as the rest of the Gang were sitting, "Welcome to our brand new The Gang Project."

Farra then said, "Even though you guys will participate, we'll do our best to perform for all of you."

Percival stated, "What my wife says that this is NOT a reality show… This is a new group concept, and it features every single one of you!"

"What's in it for us?" Tatsuki called out.

They all agreed with the monkey boy, as Percival nervously said, "Well… I'm saying that you perform _with _us, and NOT to replace us."

Steven called out, "We want to see if you guys will be able to perform as the greatest band, and the HUGEST army of musicians, in the world of music! The Gang is coming back strong and we look forward to it!"

Percival then addressed to the people, "Okay, everybody stand up and introduce yourselves to each other. Michelle and Mizuki had already set up a microphone there, and please address who you are."

One by one, the recruits introduced themselves to The Gang.

"My name is Aya Hoshino," Aya introduced.

"Um, Yakumo Tsukamoto, from Yagami, Japan," Yakumo said quietly.

"I am the great detective Richard Moore," Richard spoke.

"OOK! It's I, Machida Black, Tatsuki Kuroi!" Tatsuki said cheerfully.

"Which is it?" Steven asked.

"It's actually Tatsukichi," Aya announced, "It's a nickname Ran gave him."

Heather stifled her laughs and said, "Tatsukichi? What a dumb name!"

The introductions continued:

"My name is Rei Otohata. Japan's celeb, unlike _another_ person."

"Akira Takano."

"My name is Eri Sawachika! I am from the Sawachika Grant!"

"My name is Emily Maynard… I'm nine years old."

"Sarah Adiemus; I'm from Yagami, Japan. But I was born in England."

"I'm Hiroyoshi Asou."

"Miranda Maynard! I'm the hero of Argos! I was born in Somerset…"

"Kandy Potter. I'm from Argos."

"Nick Haskett, from merry old England. I do both games and archery, as is my fiancé."

"I'm Kenji Harima… I'm from Japan. My hobby is comic drawing."

"I'm Mayura Ichikawa! I'm treasurer of the Best Student Council and I am the #1 fan of-!"

"We hear you!" The Gang shouted.

Percival then smiled, "Well, guys! You know each other, allow us to introduce ourselves. For starters, I am Percival Gaynes, the manager of The Gang; I am also the former singer of the group."

The Gang introduced themselves:

"I'm Steven Cooke! The co-leader of the group!"

Kandy blushed.

"I'm Farra Stevens-Gaynes! I'm happily married and I am the bassist."

Mayura shouted, "Boo!"

"I'm Peter Giese, guys! I'm the George Harrison of this group!"

"Isn't Harrison dead?" Otohata asked.

Peter smiled, "I know."

"I'm Michelle Nevins, the returning member of the group."

"Cheerio, Michelle!" Miranda called out.

"I'm Heather Dunn-Nevins, the drummer."

Emily applauded, "Hi, Heather!"

Richard snuffed, "She'll cheer for _anything_!"

"I'm Mizuki Takase. I'm from Japan and I am the latest member of the group."

Asou grinned, "She's got huge girth, unlike Suo. So _this _is Peter's new flame?"

Sarah whispered, "Uh, how did you know about her?"

Asou whispered back, "I just met her boyfriend…"

Percival then said, "Now, before we continue, I want to let you know that we will proceed with our musical adventure. All 15 of you, with us behind you, will perform a set of songs. But in order to become singing sensations, let us begin with a little practice!"

He then announced, "As you play, you may think to yourselves, '_What will it take to join the Gang_'? Well, it's not easy, but if you want, let it out!"

Farra said, "All we can tell you is that you are _not _The Gang. You're more of a wave of superstar wannabes."

Steven barked, "Steven Cooke thinks of all of you as future legends!"

Peter cheered, "You guys are amazing, guy!"

Heather shouted, "I wanna see more of you guys in the stage!"

Michelle spoke, "Perhaps maybe you'd like to quit. But you cannot, since we are all friends."

Mizuki said, "After all, you guys are the future!"

Percival then announced in confidence, "Ladies and gentlemen, I christened thee… The Gang-Wave!"

They all cheered, but were confused.

"Gang-Wave?" Richard asked, "What kind of name is that?"

Kandy responded, "Oh, I think it's like the wave of the Gang flows into us, in music."

Miranda said, "Right! This is the Gang-Wave! We must work together and sing it out!"

Steven smiled, "Good! We'll begin practice today!"

Percival said, "The Gang and I will be traveling around. Remember, feel free to play some music and work as a unit. Everyone find a partner and play together, but have yourself a group of four, in minimum, to play. There are enough guitars and drums for everybody."

He then nervously said, "Just don't break them all. I had to buy about five million dollars of all of it."

They all left, as Aya said, "Well, I guess we could perform into our uncanny styles."

Akira asked, "So, who should we pair up with?"

Aya approached Harima and Eri and said, "I'll play with him, Sawachika, and Otohata-Kun."

Harima and Eri growled, "I'm not playing with you!"

They were referring to each other. Aya glared at both of them and let out an evil aura.

Eri sobbed, "On second thought…"

Harima cringed, "Damn. She's horrifying than Itoko."

Akira then turned to Yakumo and asked, "How about we pair up?"

"Oh… sure," Yakumo said, "But we need two more friends."

"Perhaps we could help, Yakumo?" Sarah asked.

She, Asou, Yakumo, and Akira formed a band together. Miranda, Emily, Kandy, and Nick formed a band, as well. But the leftover three…

Richard shouted, "NO WAY! I'm not playing with _you_!"

Mayura argued, "I'm a good singer!"

Tatsuki smiled, "OOK! It's about love and peace, you guys!"

"SHADDUP!" They both shouted.

Something tells me that practice was going to be very troubling… especially since most of the recruits hate one another… or don't know each other well, like total strangers.

_They'll get used to it._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at The Gang's room, they were talking with each other about the project. Percival presented a flier for a festival.

"I figured that we are to present the new Gang-Wave in the summer's festival, _WoodChip_," Percival said, "It's coming in three weeks, so we need to practice like we've never practiced before."

"How many acts should we do?" Heather asked.

"Well, the owner told us to do at least two, but I bribed him," Percival remarked.

"And?" They all retorted.

"We get to do seven. The guy is a good friend of mine," he smiled.

Steven grumbled, "How many people do you know? Like I am going to join because of a bribe?"

Peter stated, "Me neither!"

Farra said, "It may be _dirty _money, but it's _Percival's _money. Besides, he owed him a favor."

Peter snuffed, "Duh. Rich people are so evil."

Percival smiled, "Hey… _Percival Inc. _and _Sawachika Grant… _They're _both _rich enterprises!"

Heather and Peter asked, "What's a grant?"

Michelle snarled, "In front of many people in _WoodChip_… I humbly don't like the idea. How will people enjoy music from nobodies like them?"

Steven sighed, "Indeed! Steven Cooke is NO pushover!"

Percival said, "Uh, guys… We were once nobodies. But with this summer festival close, The Gang is looking for a comeback."

Mizuki stated, "I got a bad feeling about this."

"How come?" Peter asked.

Mizuki replied, "Well, it almost feels like that cosplay contest I was in. Also, we have never competed in a battle of the bands, and we all ended up as hit musical stars."

Peter giggled, "You're right, babe."

Michelle stated, "Well, I'd be amazed by it, but with the fifteen rookies in us, it's very awful for us."

Steven snapped, "Just us 21? It's so awful! I cannot ruin my career like this.

Heather sighed, "Almost as much as getting dumped by Seina?"

"Well… _That_, plus my handsome looks," Steven said.

Percival then bellowed, "Shut it! We practice next week! The others will practice what they will do, but I will have NO rebutting."

Heather responded, "Why next week? We always practice the day before a gig!"

Percival stated, "Because, you guys… We could be performing in the _biggest _stage we've ever been to. _WoodChip _is simply the _WoodStock _of music festivals, even those it existed for seventeen years now!"

Mizuki said, "And the best part of it is that there were NO disasters."

Michelle then sighed, "It's been a while, though."

Peter asked, "Will there be food?"

**XXXXX**

The practicing continued, as Miranda and her band began to play soft music. Miranda started to sing:

_(Miranda): My darling, my baby, my one so true…  
>I want to dance for the love of you…<br>I want you, I need you, I… I…_

"No, no, no! Stop!" Miranda shouted, "This tune is all wrong!"

Emily asked, "What's wrong, Mommy?"

Miranda replied, "It's all wrong. The tune and lyrics is stupid."

Kandy, on the bass, scolded, "Miss Miranda! We're just doing the best we can!"

Nick, on the guitar, said, "We'll need to perform it quickly."

Kandy stated, "No. Practice makes perfect, as they always say."

Emily played the drums and said, "This is cool!"

Miranda remarked, "Honey, just don't tire yourself out."

Onto the other side, Mayura started to play a long guitar solo, which led to her fingers getting scratched up.

"Ow!" She cried, "All those years as treasurer started to haunt me!"

Richard whined, "Oh, come on!"

Mayura sobbed, as she stuck her hand in her mouth, "I don't like this…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yakumo started to sing, as Harima played a guitar bridge:<p>

_(Yakumo): I need to know who you are  
>I'm sure you can go really far<br>I need to know what I can do  
>Just to stay with you, so true<em>

Eri smiled, "Pretty good."

Sarah, who was on the piano, then remarked, "She's a good singer. We all had a chance to sing, plus, it's good for the soul."

Eri scoffed, "Isn't Harima on _my _band?"

Aya remarked, "It's my part, too!"

Asou remarked, "We thought we should help each other out."

Harima said to Eri, "Hey, Rich Girl, get a load of this…"

Aya then played the guitar, while Harima sang. Eri was stunned, even though they, Aya, and Rei were in the same band. Harima's voice was awesome, as Eri decided to sing, too.

"Oh, so it's war, is it?" He growled, "Fine! Let's rock and roll!"

Both bands began to practice their stanzas, as Michelle watched on in a very concerned look.

"Impossible…" she thought, "These guys are simply amazing!"

Michelle turned away and said, "Well… There's always _WoodChip_ coming up."

As she went back, Percival and Farra were speaking together… alone.

"So, I hear that douchebag Steven is single again," he smirked.

Farra replied, "True. But there was more to it. She _actually _called him an asshole!"

"NO!"

"Yes! But according to Steven, he called _us _assholes!"

"Ouch… But still, something about the story was wrong. It's like… It's like spreading the truth and adding some false accusations in it."

"Really? Darling, I don't think-."

Percival demanded, "So, what did Steven say about us?"

* * *

><p>Farra explained the story, but in her own POV:<p>

"_Well, I forgot what he said, but he AND Mayura told us. From what I remember, the creepy Seina used to date you, before we married… (Stupid boy-stealing bitch). Anyway, after their date… It was following their trip from the park, as Seina felt uneasy for Mr. Douche-ington. She then said to him…"_

_Seina then walked with Steven, "Hey, Steven… I know how you are in the band… so… I know Peter & Mizuki are dating and Percy and Farra are married…"_

_She was nervous._

"_Seina," he said, "Don't worry. You and I will get through it. I love you. You're the ONLY girl I cared for. Even if I am a douche, the guys have nothing on me."_

_Seina then hugged him and said, "Stupid. I don't care anymore. If you have friends that cared for you, you're no asshole."_

_Steven then smiled and was about to kiss her, but Seina stopped him._

"_Steven… No…" she said, "You should know by now that Farra Stevens hates me, even after your recent trip to us. But… I…"_

"_No, go on and say it."_

"_The truth is…"_

_And THAT'S when the words broke the poor loser's heart:_

"_Steven Cooke wouldn't date me, even if someone has loved me more!"_

_Then she ran off crying._

* * *

><p>"And THAT'S how it happened," she smirked, "Of course, I couldn't recall. But I <em>heard <em>that YOU proposed to that skank!"

"Yes, but she turned it down!" Percival pleaded, "And above all, you're story made no sense! Steven was dumped for a reason: Seina found another lover."

He then stated in confidence, "HAH! If you think Steven Cooke will win, forget it! That man is trouble! Now, according to _his _story, told from Heather, she dumped him for calling _us_ assholes; in Mayura's perspective, she dumped him for another guy; in _your _viewpoint, this new flame _could _love her."

Farra replied, "You're right."

Percival smirked, "I have spoken! Steven Cooke doesn't deserve a girl! He's better off as the lead singer and finding his _own _destiny! Who cares about Seina Katsura? She's a boy-hungry bitch!"

Farra then nodded, but walked away from Percival. She then said, as she was pissed:

"Whatever you say… Steven pretty much deserves being dumped. But… if this story has ANY false dialogue and facts, then _not only _will I pummel Steven Cooke, but _you_, Percival Gaynes, can sleep on the couch, for the night!"

"We don't have a couch," he snuffed.

"Then, buy one!" She shouted.

She left, as Percival thought, "Hmm… Maybe I need to ask Seina what _really _happened that day."

He pulled out the _WoodChip _flier and said, "Perhaps I'll teach Steven Cooke a lesson on tell stories like this. I'll invite Seina to _WoodChip_, and then, she'll tell Steven Cooke about the _real _story."

He then grinned, "That'll teach you to call me an uncaring, intelligent, self-centered, alcohol-drinking, gig scheduling bore!"

Percival loves to get back at Steven… but he's about to realize that his plans would become all for naught.

**XXXXX**

That night, Steven was alone in his room. He was sleeping peacefully, until someone came into his room. It was Kandy. She snuck into his bed and held him tight.

"Steven…" she whispered.

She started to kiss him on the lips, as Steven was sound asleep.

"Mmngh… Heather?" He groaned, as he woke up.

He saw Kandy and was shocked.

"Hello, Mister Steven," she spoke.

He got up out of bed and gasped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kandy blushed and said, "Steven Cooke… … …I love you."

Steven flushed beet red and was shocked.

"SHOCKED, ROMANTIC STYLE!" He shrieked.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Farra shouted, from another room.

Peter cried out, "DUDE! I'm almost asleep!"

Heather cried out, "Go to bed, you dumbass!"

Mizuki shouted, "It's one in the morning!"

Steven blushed and whispered, "Sorry… But, why on earth would you say that?"

Kandy then pulled out a cord with a plug on it. She didn't bother plugging it in, since she's a robot from Argos. She'd figure that he'll find out.

"Steven… I think you should know something about me," she said, "You see…"

"What's with the plug?" He noticed, "Is this some sort of massager you have?"

"Uh… No… It's more of a, uh…"

Steven then giggled, as he held Kandy tight by the waist, "Doesn't matter. You love me, but I don't. But hey, I might as well, since I was dumped before. Not to mention that you have the cutest amber eyes in the world."

Kandy blushed and smiled, "Oh, bite your tongue and kiss me."

They both kissed and feel to the bed. Steven was very ecstatic.

He cried out, with his thumbs-up, "HAH! Steven Cooke _finally _wins!"

"SHUT UP!" The rest of the Gang shouted, from the opposite rooms.

One in the morning, and they need to have some sleep. That's how it is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, with WoodChip looming, Steven found love… in the most bizarre way. And also, what does Percival have in store for Steven?<br>The next chapter will show the rest of Gang-Wave's practice, as the countdown to WoodChip for Gang-Wave is on.**_


	9. Musical Melee

Harima was in a fix. Eri and Yakumo were in a battle between musical duels. Eri's band, consisting of her, Harima, Aya, & Rei, and Yakumo's band, consisting of herself, Sarah, Asou, and Akira, were in debating who the better singer is.

"I AM!" Eri shouted, "I don't need a little sister of Tenma to go and berate at me!"

Yakumo scowled, "I am not, and if you feel that way…"

She grabbed the mic and shouted, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

Rock music began to play, as Harima and Aya played their respective music.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<br>Roar of the Gang-Wave Members  
>(or "Musical Melee")<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yakumo started to sing:<br>_(Yakumo): You think you're tough  
>You think you're smart<br>You think know me well  
>Well, I think not!<em>

_I don't need somebody to treat me like dirt  
>If you speak to me like that, you're going to make me hurt<br>I don't need your lip  
>I don't need your brash<br>I don't want to make you treat me like dirt_

_I am never outspoken  
>I am never a bitch<br>I can speak when I feel to_

_But every time you pick on me  
>It's simply and just plain to see<br>You are only hurting no one but yourself!_

Eri gasped, as Yakumo continued.

_(Yakumo): I am never outspoken (Sarah: She's too shy…)  
>I am never a bitch (Akira: Too nice for her own good…)<br>I can speak when I feel to  
>(Yakumo's band): That's just me!<em>

"Okay, Tsukamoto! You asked for it!" Eri snapped, as she held the mic.

She began to sing, as her band played:

_(Eri): You think you're the queen  
>You have the school in your hands<br>You think think you know me well  
>Well, guess again!<em>

_I don't need somebody to treat me like dirt  
>If you speak to me like that, you're gonna get hurt<br>I don't need your tone  
>I don't need your sobs<br>Like your words are gonna make me hurt!_

_I am never polite  
>I am somewhat a bitch<br>But I never speak on my OWN mind_

_But every time I see your face  
>I want to smash it out of place<br>I hate your guts, and I just take it no more!_

Yakumo was shocked, as Eri continued:

_(Eri): I am never polite (Aya: But to friends…)  
>I am somewhat a bitch (Harima: <em>Liar!_)  
>But I never on my OWN mind<br>(Rei): Or her terms…_

Yakumo was seething, as Akira and Sarah calmed her down.

"Now, now," Akira said, "Eri may be mean, but she can sometimes be honest."

Sarah replied, "She's right. Don't let her nonchalant remarks hurt you."

"They have before," Rei replied, "Just a guess."

Yakumo and Eri stared down and sang together:

_(Both): I am tired of seeing you here  
>You really started to make me angry<br>(Yakumo): I'll never forget what you did to Tenma  
>(Eri): Oh, yeah? Well, what about hanging with Whiskers?<em>

Aya asked, "Who's Whiskers?"

Harima raised his hand and replied, "Yo."

_(Eri): I am never polite (Yakumo: Except towards Tenma and us)  
>(Yakumo): At least I'm not a bitch like you (Akira: What fire…)<br>(Eri): I somehow speak on my own mind…_

_(Yakumo): But every time you pick on me  
>It's simply and just plain to see<br>(Eri): But every time I see your face  
>I want to smash it out of place<em>

_(Yakumo): If you think I am very nice  
>You choose words and you think twice<br>(Eri): At least I'm not a prissy girl  
>Who thinks that she's the perfect girl<em>

_(Both): You think of me as hardcore trash  
>Who's simply like some day-old hash<br>But now your think of me as a-!_

_(Aya): Stop!  
>Just stop this feuding…<br>Please stop…  
>This is too rude, uh, -ing…<em>

_(Sarah): We're chosen…  
>To make this team superb…<br>But you guys…  
>You're acting like brats!<em>

They both looked at each other and let out a smile. They sang at each other:

_(Eri): Sorry… I forget that the past was past…  
>(Yakumo): I'm sorry, too… But I never was that angry<br>(Asou): See what happens when you get along?  
>(Harima): I like it better than with Tenma…<em>

_(Aya): _Aw, how sweet…

They both glared at each other and sang:  
><em>(Both): But this… isn't over<br>Between us two!  
>(Music ends)<em>

**BONK!**

Richard slammed their heads with his fist, "Will you two shut up?"

Nick cried out, "HEY! What gives, hurting two girls?"

Richard shouted, "If _they _are to get along, they have to NOT become a bunch of-."

Emily cried, "Not in front of us!"

Miranda snapped, "Who died and made _you_ our father?"

Richard was in anger, "Stupid… Why did I…?"

He muttered away, as Mayura smiled, "Ah… So peaceful."

**XXXXX**

Later, at lunch, Emily was looking for some records to try. She found a small record that is Heather's demo.

"Oh, I wonder if Miss Heather sang beautifully, when she was young." She thought.

She ran off to find Miranda. She found her, who was busy tuning her guitar.

"Mommy," she asked, "I found this from Heather's past. It's demo. Can I play it?"

Miranda looked and said, "Sure. I suppose so. Surely, she must've been brash and cocky. But what do you expect from a Heather."

Emily then listened to the record with her mother and thought, as she listened on, "Hmm… She must've been good."

Miranda smiled, "Perhaps we could use it for singing."

Emily asked, "Really? You think? I look forward to singing a few bars."

Miranda said, "But can you play the drums, while singing?"

Emily then snickered, "I can perform _"I Wanna Be Your Man"_ with my eyes closed!"

Miranda then smirked, "I'd like to see you try…"

Emily smiled, "I know the song by heart. I need Nick and Miss Kandy, though."

"Well, Kandy hasn't come back yet," she said, "She's probably recharging."

Emily then said, "Can you perform it with me?"

Miranda nodded and suggested, "Of course, the words to the song will have to be changed. If it's acceptable, we'll ask Heather if we'll perform her past demo."

Emily cheered, "Goody! It'll be like _my _demo… er, well, if I am not too busy with homework, cleaning, and training."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Emily was on the drums, playing a practice set.

Emily smiled, "I cannot wait. The Beatles did it, and so did The Gang. Now, it's my turn."

Kandy arrived, and sat by Mayura.

"You okay, Kandice," she asked.

"Oh, tough night…" Kandy said.

Nick then replied, "She was exhausted that night. She needed to recharge."

Mayura nodded and smiled evilly. She turned to Asou and Sarah and whispered, "She must be having a fun night…"

Sarah was astonished, but Miranda called out, "Hey! Are we ready?"

She was on lead guitar, while Nick was on bass, as Emily was on the drums. Akira chose to play the rhythm guitar, in which Kandy wanted, but couldn't.

"You go on without me, Miss Miranda!" She said.

Miranda smiled, "Cool."

The music played, as Emily performed _"I Wanna Be Your Man"_, in front of the others.

Tatsuki replied, as they played, "Well, her lyrics are different, but it makes sense from a 9-year old."

Eri smirked, "She's not bad… not good, either."

Rei said, "Kids…"

Mayura, Yakumo, and Sarah were enjoying it, as Richard and Aya were amazed.

Rei then said, "This is similar to The Beatles' performance back in Japan."

Sarah remarked, "I wasn't even born…"

"I was there," Richard said, "I think…"

The band concluded, as everyone applauded to them. Emily bowed and laughed.

"You should perform that for _WoodChip!_" Yakumo smiled.

Asou asked, "Won't Heather approve it?"

Miranda said, "Actually, Emily is going to perform Heather's old song from her beginnings."

Eri barked, "That's ridiculous! She cannot sing it on the drums!"

Nick replied, "She will. She'd figured that she'll sing it, as a tribute to her."

Miranda stated, "As long as Heather gives permission, of course…"

Aya then said, "I suppose so… How about a sample?"

Emily then responded, "Uh, maybe… But you guys cannot know about this… _especially _Miss Heather."

They all agreed, but unknowingly, Heather was in the shadows, listening on, feeling unhappy.

"That little brat…" she muttered, "She doesn't know that the song I sung was my UK Debut… If she sings it at _WoodChip… _what will happen?"

She left, feeling unhappy. What song was she talking about, and will Emily play it at the show?

**XXXXX**

Harima was in his room, alone, as a mysterious guitar solo was played. He got up and went to the main room. He saw Aya playing a black electric guitar, wearing a black dress and scarf. He was very surprised and scared to see her.

"Hoshino…" he said, "So, it was you."

"Where're Yakumo and Sawachika?" Aya asked.

He declared, "They went out for a lunch date with the other girls. How come you didn't go with them?"

Aya smiled, "Oh. I chose not to come. Otohata had to take the boys out to tour the Empire State Building."

She then said, "You know… I wish I would be able to check out the USA. It's not like Japan, but it's simply beautiful."

Harima then asked, as she looked at him with her ice blue eyes, "So… Do you have a thing for me?"

"NO…" she whispered, "I am… already with Rei…"

She then played a haunting melody. She then sang for Harima. He was moved, but terrified.

She replied, before he even asked, "I played such trance and scary music, since Akira taught me it. When I was in England, she taught me such dark magic, since I have the characteristics of the average witch, but I am simply a nice girl."

She then played a soft tune and sang again:  
><em>Black and white and red and blue<br>These are things I can for you  
>Black is the rose and white is the sky<br>and the red is for the lips to my blue eyes…_

Harima responded, "Beautiful… Simply beautiful…"

Aya then whispered in an echo, "Thank Akira…"

"You need to tone down the scariness…"

"Sorry. I kind of gotten used to it. Can you teach me some nice tunes?"

He held up a guitar and strummed with Aya. They both shared a tune together, as Aya started to sing like an angel.

"Damn…" he thought, "She's like Tenma, but more like Rich Girl, but with black hair…"

Aya thought, "Perhaps he's my perfect partner for my musical macabre."

They continued on, until the others returned from their trips.

Hours later, Harima was on his bed, white as a ghost.

Yakumo asked, "What happened to you, Harima?"

He groaned, "Three hours… with Hoshino…"

"You mean Aya-ppe?" Yakumo inquired.

**XXXXX**

The next day, Sarah and Asou started to do a duet, with Miranda, Emily, and Tatsuki.

Asou responded, "Not bad… Maybe we'll need to fix it, before _WoodChip_."

Sarah giggled, "It was a very amazing duet here."

Tatsuki replied, "How about we use this as a symbol for _love and peace_?"

Richard and Mayura were unimpressed.

Richard snuffed, "Big deal… They are no better than The Gang."

Asou snapped, "How about _you _two perform a song together?"

Richard snapped, "Absolutely not! I refuse to sing, unless there is a hot girl by me; and unfortunately, no one is hot in this group, except Farra, Mizuki, and Heather."

Mayura demanded, "And I won't sing, until _Hot Percival _is back in the band! Playing the _Harrison _guitar is something I approve, but I _refuse _to sing!"

Sarah pouted, "What do you two have against us?"

Kandy came in and said, "Maybe they were simply stage shy."

Richard snapped, "And where have _you _been?"

Kandy blushed, "Oh… nowhere…"

Mayura then asked, "Uh… What's with the distorted lips?"

Kandy's lipstick was a tad bit smeared. She responded, "Oh… I'll tell… But you all must not forward this to _anybody_, including Steven."

Mayura gasped, "NO! You… You didn't!"

Miranda asked, "Wait… You were with Steven Cooke, the #1 newbie on the block?"

Kandy flushed beet red and grinned, "Oh… this and that…"

Mayura then waved her hands and said, "I disapprove it. I don't what you have for that asshole."

"Miss Mayura! Steven is _not _an, uh… You bite your tongue on that remark! That was mean of you!"

"NO! Steven Cooke had a relationship before and it ended in sadness!"

Kandy gasped, "Huh? He had _another _girl?"

Richard said, "Before you, actually…"

Kandy asked, "Steven _did _say he was dumped. How come?"

Mayura then insisted, "Okay… But I'll tell all of you, if you promise that we keep it under wraps."

They all agreed, as the rest listened.

Eri said, "I love to hear what happened."

Akira replied, "I want to hear."

Rei spoke, "What happened?"

Yakumo asked, "Did something happened?"

Harima said, "Let's hear it."

Aya said, "Oh."

Nick stated, "Let's hope it won't blow Kandy up."

Kandy snuffed, "HAH! I can take it!"

Mayura then explained to everyone about Steven's relationship with Seina Katsura, Mayura's friend. Of course, she said the same thing that she told The Gang. Everyone in the _Gang-Wave_ was amazed and shocked, all in one. Kandy was pissed.

"You… Why that…" she growled, "I'm gonna kill her! She broke his heart!"

Mayura then said, "Oh, come on. They'll forget about it. Besides… It won't be long, before you're Steven Cooke's _girlfriend_!"

She nudged at her and winked. Kandy was blushing, as she and Nick went to the other room. The rest were intrigued.

"Well, let's hope we won't run into that Seina jerk," Eri sighed.

Akira responded, "Leave it. Maybe she'll come to _WoodChip_ and try to make it up."

Asou replied, "Nah. She'd probably be busy at school."

Sarah said, "It's summer. She'd probably come."

"Use another adverb," Emily stated.

Miranda smiled, "I knew there was something about her…"

As they left, Mayura was concerned.

"Poor Seina…" she thought, "I got the message that Seina will come… but I can't bother telling Kandy. She'd freak… for a weird girl."

_Obviously, only Miranda, Emily, and Nick (and Akira) know that Kandy's a robot._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Steven's room, Steven and Kandy were kissing in bed. Of course, it was evening, and Kandy just finished practice.

"I haven't kissed you a lot…" he said, "You're simply a very perfect girl."

"Aw, go on," she smiled.

She thought, "I'm _too _perfect… almost."

They continued to kiss, until…

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Steven!" Heather cried, "What's going on in there?"

Steven gasped, "It's Heather!"

Kandy cried, "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! What'll we do? I love you, but I don't want to be kicked out!"

"Are you making kissy-face?" Heather shouted, "If it is…"

Steven called out, "Uh, no! Kandy and I were just exchanging information about our practice."

Heather sneered, "Oh? Are you even dating that hussy?"

"HUSSY?" Kandy shouted.

Steven shushed her and said, "NO! She's not my type! I don't even know why!"

Heather then turned away and said, "Okay… Just to be sure…"

Kandy then smiled, "Oh… You're just saying that to impress me."

Steven snickered, as he held her by the waist, "Oh, don't worry. We may have time to practice, but Steven Cooke has time for you…"

Kandy then closed her eyes, heavily, and whispered, "Oh… Sexy… Steven…"

"Huh? _Sexy Steven_? You know, Mayura called Percival as _Hot Percival_… How come you're doing it to me?"

Kandy then started to bend down slowly. She dropped her face onto his crotch.

_Don't worry. He's wearing his jeans. They are NOT going all the way… until he finds his dream girl._

Kandy's batteries had died down. Steven then held Kandy by the waist, but felt a small plug on her back.

"Huh?" He thought, "Does she have a lump?"

He then grabbed it and pulled the cord out.

"What?" He gasped, "This again? Does she have a small stereo in her? I'm confused… and she has it in her body. Does she… AH! Does she have a pacemaker?"

He grinned, "Nah… Steven Cooke is _not _stupid. Kandy is young. She doesn't have a bad heart."

He examined the plug and said, "Still… I don't know about her. Is this like her retractable tail? Only one way to find out."

Of course, he tried to get up, but Kandy's face was deep in his frontal hip.

"AH! GET OFF!" He screamed, "HEAVY!"

He plugged it in and waited. Kandy suddenly opened her eyes and got up from his hip. Steven then trembled. Kandy then smiled, as she bowed.

"Oh… Sexy Steven… Thank you for recharging me," she said in a nice tone.

Steven was shocked. He _finally _stated the obvious, which he didn't believe, back in England.

"AH! You're a robot?" He shrieked, "I'm dating a robot? Holy _future-rama_! Steven Cooke doesn't want to go through with it!"

Kandy said, "You didn't know? I thought you knew."

"Huh?"

Kandy kissed Steven and said, "Yes. I am a robot; but not what you think. Miss Miranda and I are simply adventurers."

Steven blushed and said, "Oh. Do you and Miranda travel together?"

"Yes."

"And does she know that…"

"Yes. She, Miss Erika, and our friends know. I thought the others knew, too."

"Good point. But knowing my status towards my bros and simple losers, they'd not believe me."

Kandy then threw him onto the bed and smiled, "I don't care… I'm not a person who thinks of saying that I am human. Well, not anymore… But I am happy to say it loud and proud. Plus, I feel your pain."

"How so?" He asked.

"I know about Seina, your ex-girlfriend," she barked, "How dare she call you an arse-hole?"

Steven then retorted, "Who told you this?"

"Miss Mayura." She winked.

She then held him and kissed him again.

"I'm so sorry I hid it from you," she said, "It's because I admired you, no matter how many times those bullies said to you."

Steven smirked and responded, "Oh… Steven Cooke is simply… You know what, forget it! Let the press go all-out at _moi_! In fact, you should tell it all. You won't die, like in those sci-fi movies. Right, Kandy? I don't care if you are a mechanical adventurer, I admired you… and I think I found _the one_."

Kandy laughed, "AH! Oh, _Sexy Steven_!"

They continued to make out; but for Steven, he's about to tell his friends the shocking news.

**XXXXX**

"Kandy Potter's a WHAT?" Farra shouted.

The Gang was shocked, as Steven nodded and said, "HAH! Steven Cooke found his dream girl, and it's a form of a humanoid girl!"

A long silence… and then…

"PFFT!" Percival snickered.

They all laughed. For some reason… they didn't believe him.

"A Robot!" Farra laughed, "Yeah, right!"

"Aw, come on!" He griped, "It's true!"

They couldn't stop laughing. Steven was embarrassed again, but at least the rest were amazed.

All the members of _Gang-Wave _were amazed by Kandy, except for Nick, Emily, and Miranda, who already knew.

Tatsuki asked, "Tell me, do you ever dance?"

Kandy replied, "Not always. And no, I don't do _The Robot_. I dance to the tunes of the waltz, during my nightly pre-sleep rituals."

Aya asked, "What is your metal skin like?"

She responded, "Oh… It's synthetic skin. Daddy upgraded me as a human. Fooled you, didn't I? I _am _made of a hard metal, made only in Argos."

Asou said, "Shouldn't you be called an android?"

"Meh. Doesn't matter, Mister Hiroyoshi. They're still robots, one and all."

Sarah asked, "Is it true that you can lift up to 500 pounds?"

"No. It's more than that. I lift up about 750 kilos (_1,650 lbs._)."

Eri remarked, "She's a robot, and she's obviously foreign."

"Made in England, Miss Eri." Kandy winked.

"Hey, now, guys," Miranda called out, "One at a time."

Everyone continued to awe at Kandy, as Richard and Mayura were not impressed.

"All this time… Kandy was a real-life robot?" Richard asked.

Mayura smirked, "Oh… Seina's gonna freak."

"How so?"

"Didn't you get the memo? Steven's ex is coming to _WoodChip_."

"Oh. I wonder if she'll lose it at the robot."

"Who knows? And hey, maybe Steven will patch things up. He dates with a robot, but it won't last."

"I'll bet 200 Yen, if they stay together. Steven needs love, you know."

"You're on!"

And so ends another day with the Gang-Wave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's more to come for our heroes of music. Stay tuned… as we learn more from the Gang-Wave.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Percival then thought, "No way… Steven is dating a robot?"<p>

…

…

…

"Weird…" Peter said.

The Gang didn't believe him, but they might catch on… with proof, if they asked him for it.


	10. Interview with a Robot

_**Chapter 9  
>Interview with a Robot<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that <em>Douchington<em> had to date a reject from Percival's junkyard!" Farra growled, knowing that Kandy Potter is a robot, and that Steven Cooke is dating her… except…

"Farra, please…" Peter said, "We're not even sure if it is true."

Percival stated, "Perhaps we needed to interview her, to learn more. Think about it…"

"What?" They all asked.

"Perhaps we need to interview Kandy, without resorting to asking her true form," he said.

Michelle huffed, "Bollocks… Musical Animatrons have already been done!"

Heather stated, "She's right! I refuse to interview her! _WoodChip _is coming up and we cannot ruin our reputation on this!"

"Dude, you're flipping!" Peter giggled.

Percival then asked all the Gang, "Who wants to do it?"

Mizuki shook her head and said, "Sorry. I don't want to go through robots. I had finished my movie with it, and I cannot do it."

Peter then said, "Somehow she gives me the creeps… especially a ticking heart."

Heather smiled, "Sorry. I don't mind a girl who is well-built."

Michelle growled, "I'll pass, too. Like I'd interview a sodding android."

Percival griped, "Well, _someone _has to do it!"

Farra smiled, "_You _do it, darling."

"Don't look at me!" He cried.

Peter then addressed, "All in favor of Farra interviewing Kandy Potter Robot Girl, say Aye!"

"AYE!" They cheered.

"ALL OPPOSED!"

"Nay…" Farra said meekly.

Everybody else said Aye, except Farra.

**XXXXX**

_Tonight is the night, when I rock out  
>I mean to twist and turn, twist and toss, and scream and shout<em>

Meanwhile, Emily was singing a few lyrics with Nick, Kandy, and Miranda. Everyone was in happiness, except for Mayura and Richard.

"_Hot Percival…_" she whimpered.

Richard huffed, "Honestly, why did I get talked into this?"

The music stopped, as Miranda growled, "That is it! Why can't you two sing for a change?"

Tatsuki smiled, "Yeah! Let's hear it!"

Mayura sat down and huffed, "NO!"

She then said, "I refuse to participate, if _Hot Percival _is no longer singing!"

Richard griped, "And I am _not _singing!"

Rei sighed, "Pathetic…"

Asou then sneered, "You two need the music in you."

Mayura walked away and was in tears.

"Poor girl…" Kandy said.

Heather then called to Kandy, "Hey! Robot girl! Farra wants to see you!"

Kandy left, as Miranda was confused, "I wonder what she wants."

**XXXXX**

Farra and Kandy were seated and face-to-face. Farra was nervous, as she looked at the robot singer-to-be.

"I have to remember…" she thought, "I cannot blow this…"

She repeated to herself, "_Don't _ask if she's a robot… Just say the _right _questions… Don't mess up…"

She then remembered the instructions:

_Percival said, before Kandy arrived, "Remember, make sure to ask what kind of questions you have. Also, The Gang and I have written many questions about her. And above all else, DON'T ask her if she is a robot."_

"_I think you mean android," Farra said, "She looks human, so it's a possible guess."_

_Percival instructed, "We'll be watching you, so try not to blow it. The others didn't change their minds."_

"_Right," Farra nodded._

Luckily enough, the others were watching from behind a wall. They were nervous, as Farra asked her first question.

"_Kandy, tell me… What's your full name?_"

Kandy replied, "Uh… Well, I was named Kandy Potter, but my real name is K-period-A-period-N-period-D-period-Y-period. It stands for "_Key Automated Number Digit Youngster_", which was a stupid acronym… according to Miss Erika!"

"Oh, that's weird," Farra smiled, "Kandy, it is."

"_Who was in your family_?"

Kandy was trying to be honest, since Farra didn't believe her. She responded, "Well, Daddy built me; his name is Theodore Potter. My mother is _possibly _Kain Potter, but we're not sure."

She then sighed, "I happened to be designed as the likeness of Daddy's _other _daughter, Sophie."

"Who?"

"Sophie Potter. She was Daddy's first daughter. She died of a sickness."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"But it was about fifteen years ago. But it still was hurtful to remember."

Michelle said, "I didn't know her creator was considered a father figure."

Peter whispered, "She must be _daughter #2_."

Farra then asked, "_What about your best friends? Do you have anybody you cared for?"_

"That's my question!" Heather whispered.

Kandy said, "Yes. Miss Miranda, Miss Erika, and Miss Emily. I also cared for Daddy, Miss Mayu, Miss Haruna, and Mister Nick."

"Freaky names," Heather said.

"_Do you have any hobbies?_"

Percival nodded, since it was his question.

"Well… I sometimes collect interesting stuff. I have a statue of a demon at home, a valuable vase from Peru, five leftover barrels that are empty, a birthday cake which is an inedible product, a supply of fool's gold (I find it very shiny), and I have owned a surplus of ponchos, whenever I get dressed in armor."

Percival smirked, "How interesting. I collect stuff like valuable items, which had been discontinued."

Farra asked, "_Do you have any part-time jobs… Yo?_"

Peter's question. He laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Dude! I got _her _doing it!"

Kandy turned away and said, "No. But I used to become a model for a mall; somewhat of a department store mannequin, on occasions. But I quit my job, after seven weeks. My joints were aching."

Farra smiled, "Me too! But only on a rare occasion; my job lasted about eight years, starting at 16. I did the job, if I am not busy with stocking shelves, fixing displays, and selling perfume. I bailed out, after that, when the economy dropped. Aside from music, I am unemployed."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Any other job?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I work at Miss Miranda's part-time job at a diner, but got fired after I dropped dishes. Miss Miranda never spoke to me in weeks."

"That was bad."

Peter smirked, "Dude… What a clumsy girl."

Farra asked Michelle's question, "_How come you fight like a knight? _Sorry. Michelle heard about you and your Excalibur!"

Kandy smiled, "Oh, nice to hear. I fight for Argos, like Miss Miranda and Miss Erika."

Michelle growled, "I feel like I am talking to a metal plated wall."

Farra asked, "Uh… Who's Miss Eri-, I, I mean, Erika?"

Kandy smiled, "She's the fiancée of Mister Nick. Her full name is Erin Esmeralda Avery. Steven, Heather, and Michelle knew. She's also Miss Miranda's best friend."

"Okay. I'll ask them."

Heather smirked, "You mean _Bad Crow Erika_? She sucked."

Farra asked Mizuki's question, "_So… How about your body? Do you grow on occasions?_"

"You mean like Miss Mizuki? Well, no. But Daddy usually gives me upgrades, every eight to ten months."

Farra was in anger, as Mizuki blushed, "Steven _was _right."

Farra then said, "Sorry. I cannot take it. Are you a robot?"

"YOU IDIOT!" The rest shouted, as Kandy smiled.

"Oh, seriously, I'm not ashamed. I am a fully operational singing robot, but my main love is fighting. Miss Michelle and _Sexy Steven _said so."

"_Sexy Steven?_" Farra cried, "You _love_ that bastard?"

Kandy then smiled, "Yes. I thought I want to keep him with me! I'm a fan of him!"

Michelle grinned, "A follower of the common wanker."

"HEY!" Kandy shouted, as she heard Michelle, "You are so rude! ALL of you!"

She then snapped, "Eavesdropping little mean people! You can all bite your tongue!"

Farra then responded, "WAIT! We didn't mean well! We just didn't believe Steven."

Kandy blushed and left, "Just don't hurt him anymore, okay? He's just like you. I hope you'd understand, one day."

She went back, as the others were in concern. Percival then thought, "Oh, god… What have I done?"

Peter then thought, "Dude… What happened?"

Farra then pouted, "I'm a fool. What the fuck have I done? That douchebag is in love with a robot… and we _all _laughed at him!"

She then got up and went to her room. She shut the door, as Heather and Mizuki went in. Peter and Percival were with each other. Michelle sat down.

"Dude? What's wrong?"

Percival then said, "Nothing. I don't think I'd want to explain."

"Oh, you cannot explain, since Steven had been in love again!" Michelle growled.

Peter then glared, "Per… Is there something we should know?"

Percival nervously said, "Uh… I'll explain… but keep this a secret."

He then explained that Seina is coming to _WoodChip_, all as a trick towards Steven_. _All Peter and Michelle could do was stand in shock.

"**YOU IDIOT!" **They both shouted in a loud echo.

**XXXXX**

That night, everyone was asleep, except for Mayura and Richard.

"_WoodChip _is tomorrow," he said, "We leave for the event and everyone had been practicing."

Mayura then said, "The reason I chose to practice is to be with _Hot Percival_. I figured that you and I do a project."

Richard then started to play the keyboard, as Mayura played the guitar. They began to play… at _this _late at night?

Mayura then said, "It's the only way to change _Hot Percival's _mind."

What are they planning?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pretty short, but we're down to the nitty-gritty. Part one of the three-part finale begins in the next chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p>That same night, while Richard and Mayura were <em>practicing<em>, Steven and Kandy were kissing in bed, with Kandy plugged in.

"Oh… _Sexy Steven_…" she moaned, "It's an honor to date you again."

Steven smiled, "Yes, darling. Who cares what they'd say. Tomorrow, it's time for Kandy Potter, the _future _Mrs. Steven Cooke, to sing it out… Uh, likewise your friends and bandmates."

Kandy giggled, as they continued to make out. She then had a thought.

"Hey, Steven?" She asked.

Steven replied, "Yeah?"

Kandy stated, "How come Miss Farra and the others yell and pick on you a lot... _easily_?"

He moaned, "I get arrogant... a lot..."

"Aw, I didn't know. Perhaps maybe you need to be nicer to the others."

"I know... I tried it before, except... That one time, which I broght a cheese pizza for Peter and a non-dairy mocha for Heather... I spilt it on them, when I tripped..."

"And..."

"Then there's Farra... She's like a walking-talking 36D Krakatoa. Every time I say something to her, mean or nice, she lashes at me. Probably, she knows that I hate her husband."

"So?"

"_So?_"

Kandy then said, as she sat up, "You obviously went to her bad side. Maybe you need to tone it down. I've heard about her from Miss Akira. Farra lost her parents, her grandmother died when she was 30, her big sister is a lesbian, her little brother is a South Florida break-dancer, and she has very hurt emotions, since her first boyfriend murdered a man, for what he did to his parents. Miss Farra has a glass heart."

Steven growled, "How can I?"

Kandy held his hand and kissed him. Then she said, "Maybe, you can stop being arrogant, or, at least, quit saying yourself in the third-person form, all the time, and be nice to the others. They cared for you. Right?"

Steven smirked, and said, "You're one classy gynoid, huh?"

Kandy blushed and insisted, "Please? For me? You don't have to, but for your sake, please try not to hurt the others. Not now, just..."

She whispered, "_Sexy Steven..._ I..."

Steven smiled and said, "Okay. For you, I'll try not to act arrogant, infront of the others. Besides... even robots have feelings for celebrities, right?"

Kandy smirked, "Oh, bite your tongue."

They resumed their kissing, after that.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, _WoodChip _was all set. Seina was outside the stage area, in concern.

"Percival," she said, "What I said about you was simply true… But I hope you'd forgive me and love me again, as I will confess to you again."

Seina plans to confess her love to Steven Cooke, but it may go awry, since Steven and Kandy are in love.


	11. WoodChip Part 1

Three weeks had passed… The Gang was on their way to Long Island, the site of _WoodChip_. Michelle Nevins, dressed in her blouse, jeans, and leather jacket, announced on the PA:

"_Ladies and gentlemen… Coming to WoodChip is The Gang's newest singing sensation group – Peter Giese, Farra Stevens-Gaynes, Steven Cooke, Mizuki Takase, Heather Dunn-Nevins, Michelle Nevins, Aya Hoshino, Akira Takano, Eri Sawachika, Yakumo Tsukamoto, Kenji Harima, Sarah Adiemus, Hiroyoshi Asou, Tatsuki Kuroi, Richard Moore, Mayura Ichikawa, Nick Haskett, Kandice Potter, Miranda and Emily Maynard, and Rei Otohata! We are the biggest GANG project in history!"_

She then said, "Coming soon – _Gang-Wave_!"

The PA person shouted, as he appeared, "HEY! What are you two doing?"

Peter screamed, "YAH! The fuzz!"

Peter and Michelle ran off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End…<strong>_

…_**of the promo…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<br>The Opening Act  
>(WoodChip – Part 1)<strong>_

* * *

><p>The group arrived in Long Island, as everyone was completely prepared. Only a few were nervous. Mayura saw the crowd that were preparing. She was scared.<p>

"Whoa… How many people are attending the event?" She asked.

Otohata said, "Obviously millions from around the world."

Aya said in sickness, "I don't know…"

Richard said, "Okay. Time to see what Richard Moore does in this motive."

Asou and Sarah shook their hands and smiled. Miranda and Emily watched on, as they continued to pack the crowded areas.

Emily then asked, "How about we practice our demo?"

Miranda smiled and said, "I suppose so."

Everyone of the Gang-Wave was excited, but it's not going to be easy.

Except…

**XXXXX**

The Gang was shocked to hear the news.

"WHAT? Most of the opening acts were unable to make it?" Farra shouted.

The manager said, "Yes. Sadly, some of them broke-up, but most of them were injured."

"DUDE!" Peter cried, "What will we do now? We lost our seven acts?"

The manager said, "Sorry. I wonder if your friends will open the acts, before the opening act begins. You'll be on, after them… after one."

Percival then said, "We got no choice… We get seven in it, but we'll have to waste some."

Steven growled, "Kandy goes first! Mayura goes on never!"

Mizuki then sobbed, "This is bad!"

Farra groaned, "Long Island – Short gig…"

The Gang was in disdain.

**XXXXX**

The entire group practiced for a couple of hours, as the show was about to start. The Gang's Michelle Nevins appeared on stage and announced on the microphone.

"Folks, ladies and gentlemen," she called out, "We are The Gang, and we'd like to introduce our newest members to the group."

The music played, as Michelle started to play the guitar, as Kandy played the drums, Harima on the bass, and Aya on the keyboard. The others were on the stage, ready to dance.

They began to sing:  
><em>(Michelle): We are ready!<br>(ALL): Yes, we are!  
>Are we ready?<br>Yes, we are!_

_(Michelle): Oh… If you really want to play it  
>Show it if you say it<br>Then it's time you have what you have in stride  
>(ALL): (Yah, man!)<em>

_(Michelle): Then we must show our spice  
>As hot as ice<br>And speak it out of pride  
>(ALL): (PRIDE!)<em>

_(Michelle): If you want to show your skill  
>Go for the kill<br>It's time to show what we can do!_

_And get ready, set, go  
>Time for the show<br>Guys, you know what to do!_

_(Mayura): We're on the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Miranda): On the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Aya & Rei): There's a lot to need and a lot to know  
>(Sarah &amp; Asou): That's why we're here, and let's put on a show<br>(Harima & Eri): You gotta keep it nice and keep it slow  
>(Emily): And you don't need to get up and go!<br>(ALL): _NO!

_(Mayura): We're on the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Kandy): Give it the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Richard): It's not too much to take it  
>But you have to go and shake it<br>(Tatsuki): And shake it when you get the beat!_

_(Nick): Play it long and fast  
>(Asou): But do it while you last<br>(Nick): It's great for when you take the heat_

_(Akira): _The beat keeps you going  
>As you keep rolling<br>And it's great for when you sing

_(Asou & Sarah): Come on! Let out a smile!  
>(Mayura): While all the while<br>(Yakumo): Singing is the thing!_

_(Mayura): We're on the rise  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Tatsuki): On the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Aya & Rei): There's a lot to need and a lot to know  
>(Sarah &amp; Asou): That's why we're here, and let's put on a show<br>(Harima & Eri): You gotta keep it nice and keep it slow  
>(Emily): And you don't need to get up and go!<br>(ALL): _NO!

_(Mayura): We're on the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(Kandy): Give it the rise!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>

The music continues, as the Gang watched backstage.

"Michelle knows how to tame them!" Steven cheered, "I'm glad we all agreed to do the performances!"

Farra smiled, while amped up, "YES! It's working! The crowd loves it!"

The music ends, as the crowd roars in applause.

"Thank you!" Michelle cheered, "We're from The Gang and we're known as the _Gang-Wave_! I'd like to thank you very much!"

Mayura approached the mic and said, "Folks, we normally don't start off, but we're glad to sing for all of you!"

Michelle whispered to her, "Don't steal me light, you brother-in-law fetish…"

She then announced, "Here is the _original _Gang!"

Mizuki appeared first, as Michelle announced, "She's red hair and full of life and hot stuff, Mizuki Takase!"

The crowd cheered, as she took the keyboard.

Heather went to the drums.  
>"The future drummer in the <em>Hall of Fame<em>, my sis-in-law, Heather Dunn-Nevins!"

Steven appeared on the mic.  
>"The guy who puts the "ook" in Kook, and is one helluva singer, Steven Cooke!"<p>

Farra took the bass and bowed.  
>"The blonde bomber from South USA, Farra Stevens-Gaynes!"<p>

Peter appeared, as Michelle gave her the guitar.  
>"And the George Harrison of The Gang, the man himself, Peter Giese!"<p>

Michelle then bowed, "And I am Michelle Nevins, the queen honcho of England! And we are… _THE GANG!_"

The crowd was on their feet, as Steven sang his rendition of The Gang's song _"Help me out"_.

The music begins, as Steven sang:

_(Rock music begins)_

_(Steven): Help me out, bro!  
>Yeah, yeah!<br>Help me out, bro!  
>Yeah, yeah!<em>

_Well, I happen to be in the road of shame  
>and was treated by shock of fans<br>But I rode the trip, trying to get fame  
>for sun, fun, and a heavy tan<em>

_But now I am back, to tell you straight  
>I'm for and against the news<br>You tell me I got pain and you got fate  
>And now I am singing the blues<em>

But I am not!

_Help me out, bro!  
>Yeah, yeah!<br>I want you to show me the way_

_Help me out, bro!  
>Yeah, yeah!<br>We're buds and we're bros, all day_

_My love of my life; too fit to be tide  
>She treats me like yesterday's news<br>You tell me I got pain, but you went away  
>But I am singing the blues<em>

_For I am famous and you look at me wrong  
>Keep your heart up tight<br>But my buds and I will keep me along  
>Before we take our flight<em>

Of love, that is…

_Help me out, bro!  
>(Peter &amp; Farra): Yeah, yeah!<br>I want you to show me the way_

_Help me out, bro!  
>(Mizuki &amp; Michelle): Yeah, yeah!<br>We're buds, bros, and lovers, all day!_

_(Peter plays a solo)  
>(Farra plays a solo)<em>

_(Both Peter & Farra play a solo)  
>(Steven): <em>Clap your hands, Long Island!  
><em>(Solo continues)<em>

_(Steven): Help me out, bro!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah!<br>I want you to show me the way!_

_(Steven): Help me out, bro!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah!<br>We're buds, bros, lovers, and friends, all day_

_(Steven): Help me out!  
>Help out!<br>Help me out, Bro!  
>Help me out!<em>

_Help out! Help out!  
>Help out! Help out!<br>Help out! Help out!  
>HELP OUT!<em>

_Help me out, bro!  
>(ALL): Yeah, yeah!<br>(Steven): Yeah!_

The crowd cheered on. The Gang bowed and left the stage. In the crowd that cheered very loudly, Seina Katsura was moved.

"Oh, how sweet," she said, "His voice was so awesome."

Percival then spotted her and thought, "Oh, shit…"

Michelle called out, "Thank you!"

Peter called out, "Thank you, Long Island _WoodChip_! We'll see you tonight!"

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, the group was in the benches, as they studied on what songs to sing for the show.

Harima said, "So… Adiemus and Asou will begin with their tune, and then Emily will sing her part. That leaves the Gang to perform the rest of the stanzas tomorrow."

Aya then looked, "Well, I hope we can sing some good lyrics out of it."

Eri said, "We got today, tomorrow, and Sunday to blow."

Aya said, "Perhaps Harima and I will sing together!"

Yakumo asked, "What about Otohata?"

"He and I are going to spend the day here, when we finish."

Eri then scoffed, "No. I will not let you harm Whiskers."

Aya asked, "How come you call him Whiskers?"

Eri replied, "I cannot explain."

**XXXXX**

At a small concession stand, Emily and Miranda shared a hot dog and tea.

"So, you're singing one of Mrs. Nevins' songs tomorrow," Miranda asked, "How will you do it?"

Emily replied, "I don't know. I have to ask Miss Heather."

Heather arrived, with a smile, "Hey, I hear that you're singing my demo song."

Emily nodded, as Heather scolded, "BAD! How dare you sing one of my old songs?"

Miranda asked, "Uh… Is there something we should know?"

Heather pouted, "It's because… Because… That song nearly ended my career, before it got started."

Emily asked, "Huh? Why?"

She then responded, "That song was a song I tried, when I was about 11. I'm afraid I cannot let you sing it."

Miranda said, "Stupid! Emily's nine! I cannot let you ruin our fun! Plus, I seconded her song singing, since I am her mother."

Heather giggled, "Aw, how sweet. You know, aside from you having a daughter, I have _two_."

Miranda asked, "How so?"

"Remember Steven Nevins?"

"THE Goodwill Ambassador Steven Nevins?"

"He's my husband. And I have two daughters, in hopes of continuing my legacy."

Emily then thought, as the two mothers continued to chat, "I wonder… Did something happen when she sang? It must've been tragic."

Meanwhile, Seina appeared in the blue and was nervous. She saw Steven, who was leaving with eight sodas for the boys. He remembered that Richard cannot drink liquor _and _that _WoodChip _is alcohol-free. Kandy then appeared and helped him carry the drinks. Seina then saw the girl, with a flushed look, and was furious.

"Who's _that _bitch?" She huffed, "And what is he doing with Steven Cooke?"

She waited for the right moment to confess, when she and Steven are alone. Of course, _WoodChip _is a three-day event. She got time.

At the table, the boys were celebrating a job well done, since the first day was wrapping up soon. They all had a toast and drank.

Peter smiled, "A job so far, so good, guy!"

Percival then stated, "Guys, I talk to the manager… Gang-Wave will begin playing tomorrow. The Gang goes on tonight."

Harima asked, "What shall we do now?"

Asou replied, "We better practice, before the big show."

Tatsuki cheered, "Nothing doing! We can goof off, until tomorrow!"

Richard snapped, "Try it and I'll give you _love and peace_!"

Nick said, "Still, we're surprised that everybody sang."

Rei responded, "That's because it was a group effort; plus, Michelle egged me on to sing…"

Nick smiled, "Ah, you just hated doing this, huh?"

He replied back, "Aya forced me to join. But if it's what she wants, it's fine."

Harima sighed, "Good to agree, since you _have _a girlfriend."

Peter said, "So do I, but you don't see me complain."

Percival looked around and asked, "Where's Steven?"

Peter smirked, "Probably having fun with the robot."

Nick sighed, "Kandy has found celebrity love. Did you guys hear that he _once _dated a werewolf?"

The boys shook their heads, as Nick explained the story:

"_Kandy's first true love was a boy that was from London. He was actually a werewolf. He knew that Kandy was a robot, since the beginning of Miranda's first adventure with her and Erika. Kandy used to be all armor-like and robotic, but Theodore Potter, her father/creator, made her into a human; or in this case, an android. Anyways, Kandy dated him, and there were many changes to her, since her robot form had none: she can cry, she can laugh heavily, her skin is synthetic as real skin, she can eat and drink to obtain fuel, and she can-."_

"T.M.I.!" Peter barked, "So, Kandy-bot's gone and become like us!"

Richard stated, "Continue!"

Nick continued, "Anyways…"

"_Kandy dated him, and they shared a kiss. However, when her date revealed that he was a wolf, he promises to see her again. It hasn't happened yet, and Kandy still waited, especially on Valentine's Day. She never saw him again. Some say that he was hunted down and killed, while others say that they migrated off, like ducks."_

Rei sighed, "London really has its weird people."

Nick said, "The guy was a blue timberwolf!"

Percival snapped, "There's no such thing!"

Peter said, "Perhaps they have some rare animals in England!"

Richard groaned, "Stupid world… I wonder why the pandas are disappearing…"

"Aw, quit being a stick in the mud!" Tatsuki smiled.

"ME? Have you guys known that Mayura and I don't like this group?"

"OOK? Aw, you're just bumming out."

Peter then looked around and asked, "Hey, Pear, where _is _Mister _Automatic Love_?"

Percival shrugged his shoulders and said, "Got me…"

He then glared at his manager, "Dude… If you and Seina try to-."

"I'm not! Really!"

Where were Steven and Kandy, they were behind the tree, kissing continuously. Kandy felt happy that she could sing with Steven Cooke, but also to have some alone time.

**XXXXX**

"Why are _you _here?" Mayura asked Seina, who she ran into.

Seina replied, "I wanted to see Steven again."

Mayura said in protest, "No way. I'm sorry, but you can't. Steven found another girl. Look, this is a bad time. We _all _know that _you _dumped _him_!"

Seina seethed and shouted, "I know! And I am sorry! But why the heck would he find another girl?"

Mayura then exclaimed, "Uh… She's a robot."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! She was weird, but we didn't know. She's a robot girl!"

"Yeah, very funny, Miss _future Mrs. Hot Percival_."

"But it's all true!"

Seina snapped, "Steven Cooke would've loved me… if I didn't lie to him!"

Mayura asked, "What?"

She started to growl, "I broke up with him… because… because…"

She then shouted, "Because of the friends I have!"

Mayura then demanded, "What happened?"

Seina said, "I was gonna tell it to Steven, but I should tell it to you, Mayura…"

She held Mayura's hand and said, "Mayura… Do you think he'll laugh at me for what I will tell him?"

"He'll mostly gloat… But knowing his recent status, he'll do nothing."

Mayura then barked, "WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND STEVEN?"

Steven then said, as he and Kandy arrived, "Yes. Tell me what happened… _Katsura_!"

Kandy asked, "Who's she?"

Seina retorted, "Who's _she?_"

Kandy asked Steven, "Is she your ex-girlfriend?"

He then responded, "Yes."

Kandy then glared at Seina and said, "Hello… home wrecking bully."

Seina snuffed, "Yeah, hello, man-stealer."

"Bite your tongue!"

"_YOU _bite your tongue, bitch!"

"What did you call me?"

Kandy and Seina began to fight, brawling on the ground. Steven and Mayura were in disgust. The rest of the Gang arrived and saw Seina and Kandy fight. Michelle and Mizuki separated them, as Farra shouted, "Enough! You two! What gives you the right to brawl with each other?"

Kandy growled, "_She _came here, because of _Sexy Steven!_"

Mayura gasped, "_Sexy Steven?_"

Steven stated, "_She _was gonna explain the story of how we broke up, but Kandy went to _battle mode_!"

Seina shouted, "STOP!"

She then said, "Please, let me explain! I'm sorry that I wanted to help, but…"

"But what?" The Gang shouted.

Seina then took a deep breath and said, "Okay… What I heard from Mayura is that you guys were changing the story around."

"I did not!" Mayura snapped.

Seina said, "But, you see… everything he said was all true, but he's the one that called me names."

Heather gasped, "That _asshole _remark?"

Seina nodded, as Percival stated, "I think it's time we learned the truth…"

Seina then explained the story, the TRUE story, behind Steven and Seina's last date…

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	12. WoodChip Part 2

Seina explained the situation, about her recent date:  
><em>"Back when we were dating, Steven and I were a great couple; despite the fact that he was treated wrong. Anyway, he took me to the amusement park, where we rode on many rides, including the tunnel of love. Our romance lasted a couple of months… but I knew that it was time to say goodbye… for now…"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<br>Someday, I'll Understand…  
>(WoodChip – Part 2)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Seina then walked with Steven, "Hey, Steven… I know how you are in the band… so… I know Peter &amp; Mizuki are dating and Percy and Farra are married…"<em>

_She was nervous._

"_Seina," he said, "Don't worry. You and I will get through it. I love you. You're the ONLY girl I cared for. Even if I am a douche, the guys have nothing on me."_

"_Steven…" She said, "Please, trust me on this… I never intended to date a guy like you, but you have such features."_

_Steven said, "Is this a rip?"_

_Seina giggled, "Oh, no."_

_(Seina): Steven then did, what he does best… gloat._

_(Farra): Of course._

_Steven then gloated, "Steven Cooke is happy for you. I mean, everyone I know is happy to be in love! I'm like the LAST person to become loving and caring. But these douchebags have nothing on me! Seina Katsura-Cooke will be a great edition!"_

_Seina snuffed, "I don't plan on marriage soon."_

_Steven grinned, "Aw, too soon? Okay, then. Of course, Heather married immediately, and look where she ended up: two girls and a steady hubby from overseas!"_

_Seina smiled and she held her head and laughed, "Well, at least I know that even a jerk like you, (No offense), can be honest and friendly towards your bandmates."_

_(Heather): Why isn't he saying the remark?_

_(Michelle): Will you shut up and let her finish?_

_Steven said, as he replied, "Seina… perhaps maybe we can share a kiss."_

_Seina blushed and said, "No."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. NO!"_

_Steven said, "Well, don't be snippy. You don't have to be such an asshole."_

_Seina gasped, "I most certainly am not!"_

_Steven pleaded, "One kiss…"_

_Seina turned away and said, "Uh… We need to talk."_

_She then said, "Steven, about what we've been through, I think we should separate for a while."_

_(Peter): DUDE! You never mentioned THAT!_

_(Steven): Sorry. I kind of forgot that part._

_(Seina): May I continue?_

_(Peter): Sorry, bra._

_Seina added, "It's not you… it's me. You see, I love you so much, I just cannot take it. I was gonna dump you, since you're very arrogant and self-absorbed, but…"_

_Steven said, "No, you can tell me. I know you. You used to date that douche Percival and was proposed to, but you turned it down, you got Farra scared, which was HER doing, and you even made Mayura into an obsessive lover."_

_Seina then started to cry, as Steven tried to hold her._

_It was from here, I said the words that made me lose love:_

"_Steven Cooke… wouldn't date me… even if… even if…"_

_She then kissed Steven and said goodbye. Then she ran off. Steven was heartbroken._

"_Wait…" he thought in confusion, "What was she gonna say?"_

"I remember now!" Steven said, "Seina broke up with me, because…"

Farra snuffed, "She couldn't say. She wanted time apart."

Peter smiled, "So _that's _why?"

Farra grew livid, as she charged at Percival, "YOU LIAR!"

Mizuki and Peter restrained her.

"Farra! Dude, calm down!" Peter said.

Mizuki cried, "You're going to make this worse!"

Heather asked, "I'm confused… What _was _the reason you broke up? Were you pregnant?"

Seina said, "No."

Michelle inquired, "Was it an illness?"

Seina responded, "No. But my sister is sickly."

Mizuki asked, "Was it another guy?"

Seina giggled, "Goodness, no."

Peter cheered, "It has to be… your parents!"

Seina shouted, "GOD! Shut up! NO, NO, and triple NO!"

Mayura then said, "You can tell me."

Seina then responded, "Well… you see…"

"Out with it, you shameful woman!" Kandy snapped.

Seina then said the _real _reason why they broke up:

"It's because… It was a bet from my classmates, back then!"

"WHAT?" They all gasped.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Kotoha and I approved on a bet we made, which was actually a dare-."

Farra snapped, "Which is it: a bet or a dare?"

Peter responded, "You better answer us, before Farra loses it."

Seina looked away and said, "It was… It was both… Kotoha bet that I can date a celebrity for fifty Yen, before I graduate. However, one of my classmates dared me to date the unpopular Steven Cooke. But when we met, it was true love at first sight."

Percival said, "That's why they dated… And why Farra thought that it was me."

Seina then turned to Steven and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break the news and belittle the truth. Percival called me here to make things right."

Michelle raised her hand and said, "I made him talk. He confessed."

Peter cheered, "I'm a witness! I was there, too."

Percival growled at them, "Thanks a lot!"

Farra glared at him, "Is _this _true?"

Percival nervously chuckled and then gave up.

"Yes…"

Farra slapped him and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Heather pleaded, "Farra, please."

She then said, about Steven, "For once, I thought you were smart, and I figured that Steven pretty much deserves what he gets for losing Seina. But _this_? You're low!"

Mizuki snapped, "And FYI, Steven is dating a robot, i.e. Kandy! And she has been through tough times."

Peter said, "Duh. She dated a werewolf."

Mizuki said in confusion, "I did _not _know that…"

Peter giggled, "Nick told me the whole story. I'll tell you later."

Farra then turned to Steven and said, "Steven… Can you forgive me? I figured that you might be berating the truth."

Steven smiled, as he shook her hand. He turned to Seina and then said something about her:

"Seina, I know deep down in my heart I wanted to forgive you, but you know darn well that while we were separated, Steven Cooke found a new hot chrome flame."

Seina shouted, "She's _not _a robot!"

Kandy barked, "You really want to know?"

She then opened her waist panel and showed her her gears and wires. Seina gasped.

"You _are _a robot…" she said.

Kandy smiled, "And proud of it… but I'm not ashamed. I say it a lot to people I know, even people who don't believe me or know me; but I am very honest."

Seina then said, as she apologized, "I'm sorry I called you a man-stealer…"

Kandy said, "I'm sorry I called you a home wrecker."

Steven then said to Seina, "Seina… be reasonable… I know we had our time together… but…"

He then bragged, which broke Seina's heart:

"Steven Cooke will _never _date someone, because of a dare! Steven Cooke dates honest women, unlike _another _douche!"

"Excuse me?" Percival shouted.

Steven then said to Seina, "I'm sorry… We're through… forever!"

Kandy hugged him and said, "Aw, that was mean… But at least you were honest."

Peter was in tears, as Mizuki held him tight, "Aw, don't cry…"

"I'm not crying!" He cried, "I think I'm gonna sneeze again soon!"

Farra then said, "And girl, the next time you decide to date that loser, _don't _do it when you want to make a bet."

Michelle snuffed, "Yeah… You heartless little twonk."

Peter asked, "Wha?"

They walked away, as Seina was heartbroken.

Farra huffed, "Enjoy the rest of the show… You heartbreaker…"

Heather then said, "Seina Katsura-Cooke… What a joke."

Michelle sighed, "I am beginning to think that they were _not _meant to be… Imagine… 50 sodding Yen for a date and a kiss? You could buy an escort like that for £5,000."

Farra tugged Percival's ear and snuffed, "Let's go, idiot… When this is over, I know a certain rich boy that is sleeping on a new couch!"

"Ow! Farra! Listen to reason!" He groaned.

"If Seina wants to date, she could date my ex-boyfriend," Mizuki said.

Peter giggled, "Poor devil! Fifty Yen? That's like a US quarter!"

He laughed heartily, as Mayura looked at Seina, who was shattered emotionally. The Gang had lost all respect for her.

"Hey, will you be okay?" She asked.

Seina held her tears and said, "Sure. I'm okay."

Richard called out, "Hey, Mayura! We're going to be on tomorrow, so shake a leg!"

Mayura then ran off, while looking at Seina.

"Sorry…" She said, "I really am… Hang in there, Seina."

Seina was alone, in thought, holding her tears.

Seina then cringed, while trying not to cry, "Steven Cooke is the one… I love… He's dating an honest female robot… And I am… I… am…"

She then wailed, "WAH! STEVEN! WAH-AH-AH!"

She dropped to her knees and bawled continuously. Mayura heard her cries and was upset.

"I know how you feel…" she said, "I think maybe I'll make you change your mind."

* * *

><p>The next day, Mayura and Richard were set to go on for The Gang-Wave. Of course, before that, Sarah and Asou were on stage, getting ready to perform their duet.<p>

Michelle announced on the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, Gang-Wave's Sarah Adiemus and Hiro Asou!"

Asou whispered, "Hiroyoshi…"

Michelle snuffed, "Whatever…"

The song began, which was a lively pop tune. Yakumo played the keyboard, Rei played the guitar, Nick was on the drums, and Eri was on the bass.

_(Sarah): I dreamed of this moment  
>This moment of truth<br>I dreamed of the day that we met_

_(Asou): I dreamed it, too  
>The moment I knew<br>I dreamed of the day we met_

_(Sarah): I met a guy who is simply cute  
>He's very strong and simply great<br>When we see each other, it's like my heart  
>is playing the friendly mate<em>

_I knew about you, and truly so  
>But my heart doesn't go<br>I wish that we were simply friends  
>So I want to know…<em>

_(Sarah & Asou): Are we truly friends?  
>So, strong and true<br>Are we simply BFFs?_

_Are we truly friends  
>Just me and you<br>Just stick with each other…  
>…like we are friends<em>

_(Sarah): _Hey, Asou-Senpai, is it just me or are we simply friends?

_(Asou): _Glad you ask. I have a girlfriend at home.

_(Sarah): _Oh…. _That's _why.

_(Asou): I met a gal, as cute as a button  
>Even though I have a love<br>When I saw you, all small a petite  
>it's like my heart has rose above<em>

_You're simply cute, honest, and rather nice  
>But my heart doesn't go<br>I wish that we were simply friends  
>But I think that we need to know…<em>

_(Sarah & Asou): Are we simply friends? (Eri & Yakumo): (Simply friends)  
>So, strong and true<br>I think that it's simply true_

_Are we simply friends? (Simply friends)  
>Just me and you<br>Just stick with each other…  
>…like we are friends…<em>

_Like you!_

_(Music ends)_

The crowd cheers, as Sarah and Asou bowed. Mayura and Richard then started to prepare. Rei appeared and spoke with Mayura.

"I heard what happened," he said, "Sucks to be Seina, now."

Mayura smiled, "Oh, that's okay. I wrote this song for Seina and _Hot Percival_."

Richard said, "We happened to practice it, all night. Mayura forbid me to drink late night liquor."

Mayura spoke, "I'm underage."

"Me, too," Rei said.

Mayura thought, "This is for Kandy and Steven, as well. I felt bad for what happened today. Maybe Seina will understand."

The PA announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Richard Moore and Mayura Ichikawa!"

Mayura approached the mic with a guitar in hand. Richard was on the keyboard.

"People, this song is dedicated to one single person in my life," she said.

Farra smirked, "I think she means you, darling."

Percival groaned, "Oh, please… She's going to sing a sultry song about me."

Mizuki whispered, "I think I see dejection in Mayura."

Peter asked, "Really? How can you tell?"

Mayura then said, as she signaled to Richard, "This is for my best friend… Seina."

Farra gasped, "What?"

Seina said, in the crowd, "Me?"

The Gang was befuddled, as the music played in a similar beat than _"Imagine_".

_(Slow music begins)_

_(Mayura): I love the guy that I love  
>But my heart… was broke in two<br>No happiness, at all  
>I was still thinking about you<em>

_I wanted to say it to your face  
>But you wouldn't give me the space<br>Hey, hey… Oh…_

_You came to me, and you said  
>We wanted to share a kiss<br>But you left me, when you said  
>That you'd want an honest miss<em>

_I wanted to say it to your face  
>But you'd never give me the time or place…<br>Oh, ho!_

_I'll never know why a rose can look so sweet and pure  
>As it holds it head up high, and looks to its future<br>Why I'll forevermore cannot hold your hand  
>Someday… I'll understand…<em>

_(Mayura plays a small solo)_

_(Peter): _Dude… she's good.

_(Farra): _Amazing…

_(Mayura): I'll never find another guy like you  
>maybe I was foolish enough<br>I acted cheap and worthless  
>But maybe I wasn't tough<em>

_I wanted to say to your face  
>But you never give me the time and place<br>Oh, ho, oh!_

_I'll never know why a rose can look so sweet and pure  
>As it holds it head up high, and looks to its future<br>Why I'll forevermore cannot hold your hand  
>Someday… I'll understand…<em>

_(Music ends)_

The crowd was booming in roars, as Mayura was laughing. The Gang was speechless and somewhat in shame.

Seina was crying, "Thank you… Mayura…"

The crowd cheered, "MAYURA! MAYURA! MAYURA! MAYURA!"

Percival was feeling uneasy. Peter and Farra felt bad, as well.

Steven said in anger, "So, _now _you know…"

He said, "I know how you guys feel, since I broke up with Seina. I am in love again, but at least Mayura was honest about someone other than that asshole, meaning _you_, Percival P. Heartbreaker."

Percival growled, but Heather stopped her.

Michelle said, "Pfft! Go date your pathetic robot!"

Steven said, "I stick by my word. Steven Cooke… loves Kandy Potter. Seina Katsura is out of my life forever."

He then cried, "But I miss her so much!"

He started to bawl, as the rest of the Gang comforted him.

Michelle narrated, "Steven Cooke may be the biggest wanker we've ever met, but at least we treat him as one of our friends."

Farra said to him, "Hey, Steven, it's okay. I know how you feel. I broke up with a guy, because he killed a man. Now, I'm married to a guy that I love (before I throttle him, when we leave here)."

Steven sniffled, "What about the rest of you? Don't you care that you had a true love?"

Peter, Heather, and Mizuki turned away.

_The only fate of love members (Peter & Mizuki equals comfort and love; Heather & Steven N. equals unexpected love; Farra & Percival are for true love and Michelle is a single mother, with adopted son)_

Farra then hugged Steven and said, with tears in her eyes, "I think I understand, too."

She started to cry, as Steven smiled, "I see you respect me now. Listen, when this is over, I promise I'll be nice to you guys; even if it means not being leader... like you said..."

Farra sobbed, "Just shut up… I… If I offended you, all those years, I'm sorry."

Heather mocked, "Blah, blah, blah… One minute later, Farra will revert back to normal and she'll forget what happened here."

Peter smiled, "I forget on occasions…"

Mizuki glared at him, "Really? Then what is my birthday?"

Peter stammered, as Percival grumbled, "Idiots…"

Kandy watched on and was crying, too.

**XXXXX**

Seina was on the bench, eating an ice cream bar.

She thought aloud, "Mayura's song cut deep into me. My first true love, Steven Cooke; and I messed it all up… big time."

She started to sprout tears in her eyes, as Kandy saw her.

"Hey…" she said, "I am so sorry… for everything those bullies did to you."

Seina sobbed, "It's okay… Steven Cooke is now out of my life."

Kandy sat down and said, "Don't cry. You're gonna make me cry."

Seina then asked Kandy if she wanted a bite of her ice cream.

"I'm not used to eating cold food, but I'll try," she said, "I'm used to eating ice cream, when I overheat."

"They say that eating ice cream is best for break-ups…" Seina said.

"May I?" Kandy asked.

Seina giggled, as Kandy took a bite.

"Steven… You're so lucky…" Seina thought, "You deserve someone… like her…"

She then whispered, "Steven… Goodbye…"

Kandy asked, "You okay?"

* * *

><p>Day three of <em>WoodChip <em>came, as The Gang-Wave was ready to perform its next song. This time, it was Emily Maynard's turn. She was dressed in a one-piece ice blue dress, with a white undershirt.

Emily winked, "We ready?"

Nick and Kandy gave the thumbs-up. Miranda manned the microphone and guitar. All Heather could do was watch in fear.

Mizuki asked her, "Is there something we should know?"

Heather sighed, "I know it's not much to explain, but back when I was in England, I was a kid's dream as a young pop idol. However, that song ruined me…"

She then glared, "And that little brat is going to repeat history? I'm dead!"

Mizuki asked, "What happened?"

Heather whimpered, "It's was my demo song. The company back in Bristol hated it, but they loved my voice."

Heather then explained to Mizuki about her young career and the song that changed her forever…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I know… best left untold 'til later. For now, we listen in on one of the Gang's youngest prodigies.<br>Stay tuned for the final chapter of the Gang-Wave… with the biggest finale ever…**_

* * *

><p>Mayura then approached Percival and asked, "Uh… Percival?"<p>

He said, "Oh, hey. What is it?"

Mayura then held him tight and said, "Goodbye…"

She ran off, leaving Percy confused.

"What was that all about?"

Mayura was laughing, as she got to hug Percival… or so we thought…

"I touched him…" she cheered, "Ooh… I touched him…"

_We'd rather not say where…_


	13. WoodChip Part 3 - Finale

"_And now, performing her song, Miss Heather Dunn," a TV show host announced._

_Heather, with long blond hair and a light green and lavender dress, was only 11, when she was TV Music show in Bristol, back before she joined the Gang. She began to sing her song, which was the song that Emily is about to sing. As she sang, the crowd was excited, except for the judges. She ended up with a score of a 9, an 8 and a 6. She lost the competition, but the talent agency noticed her singing prowess._

"_Miss Dunn," a talent scout asked, as he spotted Heather crying._

_Heather sobbed, "What is it?"_

"_I like your singing. I wanted to let you know that we don't care about judges scoring," he said, "How would you like to join our record company?"_

_Heather was smiling, "Oh, yes. You mean it?"_

"_Of course, we'll need to change your image."_

"_I rather not. People like blondes."_

"_I see…"_

_In the end, she was signed to a British Music Industry contract. However, they loved her voice and her looks, but her manager removed her demo. They refused to have her sing like a sultry girl… at her age._

_(Heather used to worship Britney Spears, until she went downhill, hence her natural blonde hair, which she pampered. Today, Heather's hair was reverted to a short auburn cut. She no longer chose to be blonde. But after she finished her solo career, her later-husband, Steven Nevins, recruited her to join The Gang, along with Percival and Michelle, before Peter, Farra, Mizuki, & Steven joined.)_

* * *

><p>Heather continued, "To this day, every time I remember that moment, which was a fourth place finish, it still hurt me. That song became my bad luck charm."<p>

Mizuki said, "No. Perhaps you sang it at the wrong age. You sang a 14-year old song in a fifth grade level."

Heather then growled, "If Emily gets embarrassed, I'll never forgive myself… ever…"

Mizuki grinned, "You'll be okay."

Heather then cringed, "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Michelle then announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Emily Maynard!"<p>

The crowd cheered, as they began to play a cute beat:

_(Slow Intro)_

_(Emily): At first I was afraid, but I never stop  
>I thought maybe my ears may pop<br>Now I tell you, I feel so down  
>since I am the cutest kid in town…<em>

_(Steady pop beat begins)_

_Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_I dream of you, to this day, I happily had my fill  
>A cute as a button primetime gal<br>You see me in the streets, you see me in hills  
>and I think of you as my pal<em>

_You think I'm cute (Miranda: Oh, yes…)  
>You think I'm a beauty (Miranda: Oh, no…)<br>I'm just a little cutie patootie!_

_I'm not that hot (Miranda: Nuh-uh!)  
>I'm not a cheat<br>You cannot take my heat_

Heather growled, "She's butchering it!"

Mizuki sighed, "Let it go. The crowd loves it."

_Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_(Music Bridge begins)_

_I'm such a tease… (Miranda: _Not really_)  
>Such a doll (<em>Oh, yes_…)  
>You think I'm great (<em>In looks?_)  
>I sure am (<em>You're right_)_

_I got the hair (_So fluffy_)  
>I got the body ('<em>Miranda does a wolf-whistle_')  
>I got the moves (<em>You wanna dance?_)  
>Watch me now!<em>

Emily does a little dance, as the crowd loved it. Heather was furious.

"She's… she's ruined it! That's not how it goes!" She cried.

Mizuki shouted, "Stupid! She's just a child! So what if she changed it. Sometimes it's better to leave it for a family-oriented move."

"_Family oriented… _My ass!" She snapped, as she changed.

Emily continued:

_(Emily): Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down (Miranda: Downtown!)<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown! (Whoa-ho!)<em>

(Heather appeared on stage, wearing a short blue and red dress)

_(Heather): OH!  
>(Mizuki): <em>Heather, wait!_  
>(Heather): I dreamed of this day, when see my face<br>and you suddenly felt giddy  
>You look at me strong, you think I am cute<br>You think I would be you kiddy…  
>(Mizuki): <em>What is she doing?

_(Heather): You think I'm hot?  
>You think I'm sexy?<br>Don't ever treat me wrong!_

_Such a babe, to say  
>You cannot take the heat<br>I'm such the doll that cannot be beat!_

_(Emily): _Ladies and gentlemen, the originator, Heather Dunn-Nevins!

_(Crowd cheers)_

_(Emily): Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you take me down?<br>(Heather): Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_(Both): Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_(Emily): I'm so cute! (Miranda: Yeah, yeah!)  
>(Heather): I'm such a tease! (Oh, ho!)<br>(Emily): You're such a beauty!  
>(Heather): Well, so am I!<em>

_(Emily): I got the looks! (Whoa, yeah!)  
>(Heather): I got my bod! (Wolf Whistle)<br>(Both): We got the moves!  
>And watch us now!<em>

_Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, won't you have me down<br>Oh, baby! Oh, darling!  
>Oh, honey, drive me to downtown!<em>

_(Music stops)_

_(Both): Oh, baby… Oh darling…  
>Oh, honey… Won't you show me to down…<br>town!_

_(Music finishes)_

* * *

><p>The crowd was astonished and was cheering. Emily then bowed and said, "Oh, thank you!"<p>

Heather then smiled and said, "Kid… you got a lot to learn…"

They both bowed together, as Mizuki was stunned. Peter arrived and saw Mizuki all frightened.

"Bra? You okay?" He asked, "Babe?"

Emily and Heather shared another bow, as Miranda was crying.

"That little scamp…" she sobbed.

Seina appeared back stage and went to see The Gang. Peter saw her and was smiling.

"Dude! Look who it is!"

They all approached her, as Seina wishes to speak with Steven, alone. They were about to get ready, as Steven was nervous.

"Yes?" He asked.

Seina said, "I should tell you the truth… I wanted to dump you, because of that personality of yours, but my heart wasn't agreeing with me. Listen, I know how hard it is to be hated-."

"Steven Cooke gets that, all the time. To be honest, some of them hate me, because of it. I mean, these guys are stupid!"

Seina gasped, "STUPID?"

Steven smirked, "Yeah. But _you _should've known better; dating me, all for a bet. That's why the world has love."

Seina growled, "Fine. Never again. But I'm just happy to tell you…"

She then said that gave Steven something:  
><em>"Knock them dead, buddy."<em>

She smiled and kissed him. Steven then nodded and said, "Sorry we had to leave each other now, aside from me being taken already."

Seina smiled, "I wouldn't think of any other way."

She frowned, "I'll never find a guy, who is a self-centered, petty, egotistical, self-absorbed, arrogant, no good asshole like you! There can be only _one _Steven Cooke…"

She cringed, "And I'll never find one that's like you."

Steven said, "Maybe… Maybe I'm _not _the one for you. You'll find someone to love… just… not like me. I _am _a bit rude and arrogant, but…"

Seina then sobbed, as she held him, "Goodbye… forever…"

She ran off, as Steven thought. He was then livid.

"I hate you, Percival… You did it again!"

He went to join the others for the next show.

* * *

><p>Michelle asked, as Steven returned, "How did it go?"<p>

Steven lied, "That woman dumped me, because of my personality, truthfully. But she admitted that I am not her type. Stupid Seina…"

Heather patted his shoulder and said, "Oh, don't worry. You still got us."

Farra smiled, "And that robot…"

Steven then smiled and said, "Thank you, guys."

Mizuki barked, "Yeah, yeah… Wah, wah, wah… We got to start for the show!"

They all left to practice, as Farra turned to Steven.

"You know… I still hate you… but at least I'll try to be nice to you, on occasions." She said.

Steven sneered, "I doubt you will, 'course I made my promise to you, earlier, and I'll stick it; but _next time_, leave your husband out of this."

Farra groaned, "You don't need to worry about my bastard husband. I'll see he won't do shit like that again."

She left, as Steven followed her.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. Everyone was on stage, getting ready for a special stage performance.<p>

The PA announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, here to perform a huge medley, they are… _The Gang-Wave!_"

The crowd boomed in cheers, as The Gang set up their instruments. Farra approached the microphone and spoke:

"Ladies and gentlemen, this here is our final performance, before we go. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for giving all of us a chance to sing. We'd like to close with our set of original songs, sung by us… Now, I know what you're thinking… Why not do Beatles songs? After all, they did _Abbey Road Medley_. Well, folks…"

She strummed her bass and said, "This is The Gang-Wave's version of a medley… The _Alley Drive Medley II_."

The Gang was about to perform. Peter, Farra, and Steven were on the guitars, Mizuki was on the keyboard, Michelle took the tambourine, and Heather manned the drums. The rest, however, they were for dancing and singing.

_(Mizuki plays a small tune)  
>(Yakumo and Eri appeared)<em>

"_**Staying Well" By: Sawachika and Tsukamoto**_

_(Eri & Yakumo): I'm stay-ing well  
>I'm staying good<br>I'm stay-ing nice…_

_(Eri): I stay well, for your heart  
>I stay well, for the art<br>My heart is pure and well and breathless  
>We never grow apart<em>

_(Yakumo): I stay well, for my life  
>and I stay well, part of my life<br>My heart is at beat, living for the past  
>and the future…<em>

_(Music livens up)_

_(Eri): Any girl can stay alive  
>You gotta know when to shuck and jive<br>And you gotta know when to come and go_

_(Yakumo): Anybody can live for health  
>Forget power; screw the wealth<br>And you got to know the highs and lows_

_(Both): Oh… Oh-oh, yeah  
>You got to have your way<br>and stay truly whole_

_(Eri, Yakumo, and The Gang): Oh… Oh-oh, yeah  
>(Eri &amp; Yakumo): You have to stay within<br>your heart of gold_

_(Eri & Yakumo bowed, as The Gang harmonizes)_

"_**A Day goes By" by Maynard and daughter**_

_(Miranda): A day goes by, and a day goes on  
>A day turns into a month and year<br>(Emily): As you go you by the entire day  
>Stay by, and you wouldn't fear<em>

_(Miranda): Oh… You got to wait for it!  
>Oh-oh… You got a day to wait<br>Oh…  
>(Emily): You got a day to wait!<br>Escape fate! Make the day go by_

_(Miranda): I want you, I need you, I have to keep you clear  
>A day goes by… and I spread out a tear<em>

_(Emily): I know you, I hear you, I want to keep it direct  
>A day goes by… and I want to be correct<em>

_(Both): Oh… You got a day to wait!  
>Oh-oh… You got a day to wait…<em>

_(Music slows down into a slow ballad)_

"_**The Light" by Hoshino, Otohata, Kuroi, and Takano**_

_(A very long and slow intro; about 45 seconds)_

_(Aya, Rei, Tatsuki, and Akira): The darkness…  
>The darkness surrounds us all…<br>It's lonely…  
>It's fading…<br>We are succumbing to it…_

_The darkness…  
>The darkness surrounds us all…<br>We need it…  
>Not too long…<br>Won't someone turn on the light…_

_(Aya, as the rest harmonize): The light, the light…  
>The light keeps up fresh<br>The light… it gives us hope  
>The darkness… surrounds us…<br>But the light won't ever give us haze_

_(Aya, Rei, & Akira): The light, the light…  
>The light gives us hope<br>Please give it to us for guidance (Tatsuki: Oh, guide us!)  
>The darkness… makes us lost…<br>But the light guides us to the world… (OOK! YEAH!)_

_(Music goes higher)_

_(Tatsuki): Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
>Yeah! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah…<br>(Aya): AHH!_

_(All 4): The light, the light…  
>The light keeps up fresh<br>The light… it gives us hope  
>The darkness… surrounds us…<br>But the light won't ever give us haze (Aya: OH, YES!)_

_The light, the light…  
>The light gives us hope<br>Please give it to us for guidance (Tatsuki: Oh, guide us, please!)  
>The darkness… makes us lost…<br>But the light guides us to the world… (Aya: Yeah-eah!)_

_(The music tones down)_

"_**B-E With Me" by Adiemus and Asou**_

_(Music goes to a steady rock tune)_

_(Sarah): Be with me! B-E with me!  
>Be with me, my baby!<br>Be with me, oh, be with M-E…  
>It's all about L-O-V-E!<em>

_(Asou): When I spell it out  
>Your heart shouts out<br>The bad times go away_

_Please stay with me  
>Just to be free<br>Love is spelled with U-N-M-E! (Sarah: You and me!)_

_(The Gang goes to a solo)_

_(The Gang): Be with me! Be with M-E!  
>(Sarah): Be with me, my baby!<br>(The Gang): Be with me, oh, please…  
>(Sarah): It's all about the L-O-V-E!<em>

_(Asou): Stay away from the hate and spite  
>I'm only here to make it right<br>Please say that you'd stay with me  
>For the L, O, V, and E!<em>

_Because love is spelled with YOU and ME!  
>You cannot deny it all<br>(Sarah): I want to stay by you, for all it's worth  
>I want to become the love that calls<em>

_(Peter, Mizuki, and Steven): L-O-V-E M-E  
>L-O-V-E B-A-B-Y<br>L-O-V-E M-E  
>Y-O-U and M-E<em>

_(Both): Be with me! B-E with me!  
>Be with me, my baby!<br>Be with me, oh, be with M-E…  
>It's all about L-O-V-E!<em>

_It's all about the L-O-V-E!  
>That's love!<em>

_(Music ends)_

_(Crowd cheers)_

"_**Happiness" by Haskett, Moore, and Ichikawa**_

_(Music begins a slow tune)_

_(Mayura): My happiness…  
>My joy…<br>I'm happy now  
>I'm full of joy<em>

_(Music goes into normal ballad speed)_

_(Mayura): Happiness…  
>We can share it, when we try…<br>Happiness…  
>Make the the world go by and by…<em>

_(Richard): Happiness…  
>Give it a spin, and try to go all-out<br>But if you can…  
>No need to scream and shout<em>

_(Mayura & Richard): Happiness… Stay with me…  
>My happiness… and joy (All the girls: Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…)<br>Happiness… Bear with it…  
>Give it to every girl and boy…<em>

_(Music gets a little faster)_

_(Nick, rapping): _Happiness, it what it's all about  
>Give it a time; not to scream and shout<br>Happiness and joy, to each girl a boy  
>Give me a shout to care, I know you're there<p>

Happiness, bro, it's what we do  
>Give it to me and we give it to you<br>Happiness and joy, to a boy and girl  
>Let's give it to us for around the world.<p>

_(Mayura): Happiness…  
>We can share it, when we try… (Nick: <em>Give it a try_)  
>Happiness…<br>Make the the world go by and by… (Nick: _By and by…_)_

_(Richard): Happiness…  
>Give it a spin, and try to go all-out<br>But if you can…  
>No need to scream and shout<em>

_(Mayura & Richard): Happiness… Stay with me…  
>My happiness… and joy (All the girls: Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh…)<br>Happiness… Bear with it…  
>Give it to every girl and boy…<em>

_(Nick): _Gang-Wave… for life…

_(Music continues, as it goes faster)_

"_**Treat Me Right" by Michelle Nevins**_

_(Michelle): You call me names…  
>I call you right back…<br>It hurts me tight  
>You better treat me right<em>

_I give you my heart and soul  
>But you gave me a toss in the hole<br>It hurts me tight  
>You better treat right<em>

_I don't like it, when you give me a blessing  
>You're just the guy who'd gave me a bleeding attack<br>You have to treat me right, or else it's nothing  
>Or I'm gonna make you sacked, Jack!<em>

_You call me names…  
>I call you right back…<br>It hurts me tight  
>You better treat me right<em>

_I give you my heart and soul  
>But you gave me a toss in the hole<br>It hurts me tight  
>You better treat right<em>

_It hurts me tight, day and night  
>You better treat me right<em>

_(Harima): You're right…_

"_**The Super Star" by Harima and Potter**_

_(Lively pop music begins)_

_(Harima): You looking at the superstars  
>Looking near and far<br>Share and fear that the fame knows where you are_

_(Kandy): I hope you know that we are simply great  
>But if you cross our paths, I'll give you hate<em>

_(Eri): Ask me again, why Whiskers is with the robot?  
>(Harima): Yo, Kandy Potter, if you be a star, would your life be too late?<em>

_(Kandy): _Bite your tongue!

_(Harima): The Super Star! The guiding light!  
>The real gem! The heaven and hell!<em>

_(Kandy): We know it's true… We know it well!  
>The super star…<br>(Both): A story to tell!_

_(Kandy): You looking at superstars  
>Looking where you are<br>Try to give and take up what for par_

_(Harima): Yo, Kandy Potter, You wanna be a celebrity  
>But everyone else, you have to look what you cannot see<em>

_(Aya): And why is that man is so rugged and very mean  
>(Kandy): Mister Harima Kenji, I'm the coolest person you've ever seen…<em>

_(Harima): _Except maybe Tenma…

_(Both): The Super Star! The guiding light!  
>The real gem! The heaven and hell!<em>

_(Kandy): We know it's true… We know it well!  
>(Harima): The super star…<br>(Both): A story to tell!_

_(Music slows into a booming beat)_

"_**The Wave" by The Gang and Everybody**_

_(ALL): Right here!  
>Right now!<br>Right here!  
>Right now!<em>

_(Peter): Give us a tweet and give us a shout!  
>(ALL): Right here, right now!<em>

_(Farra): You got to make things right, if you want to bring it out!  
>(ALL): Right here, right now!<em>

_(Steven): You can find out us in our profile log  
>(ALL): Right here, right now!<em>

_(Heather): And it is the end for us, if you don't sing along!  
>(ALL): Right here, right now!<em>

_(Mizuki): Any fool can you smile  
>Any fool can see you well<br>Anybody can can take the beat  
>We're putting you in our spell<em>

_(Michelle): You can listen to our beats  
>Until we are dancing in our graves!<br>Get up and move out!  
>(ALL): COME ON!<br>Time for our wave!_

_(ALL): Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, right now!_

_Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, dead on!_

_(Tune of "Staying Well" begins)_

_(Farra, Steven, and Peter): We're staying well, for you declaration  
>We're staying great, for your admiration<br>And in the end of our lives and fame  
>It's inspiration<em>

_(Music resumes)_

_(ALL): Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, right now!_

_Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, dead on!_

_Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, right now!_

_Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, dead on!_

_(Farra): OH! Ho, yeah!  
>Ah, yes, sir!<br>(Peter): Oh, oh, oh!  
>(Farra): Oh, yeah, yeah!<em>

_(ALL): Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, right now!_

_Right here, right now!  
>Gang-Wave!<br>Right here, dead on!_

_(Music begins to conclude)_

_(ALL) Right here, right now!  
>Right here, dead on!<em>

_Right here, right now!  
>It's Gang-Wave!<em>

_(Music ends)_

_(Crowd cheers)_

"_**Bad Time to Go" by The Gang**_

_(Michelle plays the acoustic guitar)_

_(The Gang): The time has come  
>We got to go<br>We hope you enjoy our show_

_It's really bad to see it end  
>But let's end it now, so…<em>

_(Steven): I am sad to see you end it  
>(Mizuki): Never great. But we had to spend it<br>(Peter): We had much fun and great to hear it  
>(Farra): But now we must become one to cheer it<em>

_(The Gang): It is a bad time to go…  
>It's a bad time to end the show…<br>We've had much fun, but to have our run  
>We'll be seeing you soon…<em>

_(Michelle finishes the final note)_

_(Michelle): _Show's over.

_(Crowd cheers loudly)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Longest Musical Number… EVER!_

* * *

><p>The curtain fell, as The Gang and their friends left <em>WoodChip<em>… but not after one final bow from all twenty-one members.

* * *

><p>At Alley Drive, the following evening, everyone was resting in their rooms, feel happy for what they have done. But there were some huge surprises.<p>

In Harima's room, Eri gave him a letter.

"Hey, Whiskers," she said, "It's from Tenma."

"TENMA?" He gasped, as he looked at the note.

"Okay, snatcher…" she gruffed.

The note said:  
><em>"Dear Harima,<br>You were awesome! You, Akira, Eri, Yakumo, and the others were amazing! You sing very heavenly! I never knew you'd had good vocals. I watched your performance, and it was boss. I love the part in the end when Yakumo sang with Eri. You, however, sang with Kandy. Is she that robot? If she is, can you tell me, please? That would be so boss!  
>Write me back!"<em>

"Huh… No signature," Yakumo said.

Akira smirked, "She forgot to sign her name…"

Meanwhile, Miranda and Emily were in hugs.

"Aw, you did it!" She cheered, "I never thought you and Heather were so…"

She started to cry, as Nick sighed.

"Mommy…" Emily asked, "Are you okay?"

Nick said, as Miranda continued to bawl, "Things never changed."

Out back, Steven and Kandy started to make out on the couch. Mayura then snapped a picture on a digital camera she bought. She then thought, as she looked at the pic, "Boy, Seina would flip."

Richard then appeared and said, "Show it to everybody, _including _Seina, and I'll make you even miserable than ever!"

Mayura then bawled, "My life is already worse than that! One: I miss _Hot Percival,_ and Two: I'm the Treasurer!"

Richard moaned, "Never mind…"

She deleted the picture and said, "Well… I felt bad for Seina… and Steven…"

She smiled and said, "Maybe… Maybe she needs another one. and as for my revenge... It's not worth it, anymore..."

At Aya's room, she thought of Harima and said, "Oh, well. I guess maybe someday I'll make musical macabre with him soon."

Otohata said, "You'll get to him soon."

He asked, "Incidentally, since when are you a fan of spooky music?"

Aya turned away and said, "I don't. Akira made me try it, since I am like a witch."

Sarah remarked, "You're not evil. I can tell."

Aya giggled in an evil echoic laugh. Sarah and Rei were frightened.

"I think you need to break up with her," she whispered, "Akira-senpai just made her into one."

Rei said, "She'll be back to normal soon."

**XXXXX**

The Gang was happy that the event ended. However, Steven then declared, "Steven Cooke is happy, since the event is over."

Farra smiled, as Peter said, "Cool. I hope we'll all do it again!"

Heather smiled, "If Steven comes back, we could reunite! I mean, unless Joanna could join, too."

Farra gulped, "URK! I, uh, wouldn't bother with that, since she-."

Percival eased her and said, "No. Don't. We don't want to have a fight, okay. Besides, Jo's a terrible singer."

"I'm _not _speaking to you," she glared.

Mizuki then cuddled Peter and said, "How about some time together, now that _WoodChip _has finished?"

Peter blushed, as Mizuki grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip. Heather and Michelle were giggling.

Michelle chuckled, "Look at him. They don't get bigger, those buxom bosoms, eh wink nudge?"

Heather smirked, "They do this… alone. Besides, I _always _wondered if they ever had sex."

Michelle groaned, "Oh… I doubt it… The big guy is simply too strenuous."

Heather yelped, "Eep… Forget I said that…"

She slinked away, as Steven comforted Farra. He then gloated, "How about Steven Cooke now? I got a hot babe, in the form of a robot."

Farra then smiled, "I'm proud of you. But what about Seina?"

Steven said, "She's gone from my life, forever. Sadly, Kandy cannot go all the way with me. Once Kandy is upgraded, Steven Cooke is ready for some."

Heather blushed and turned away, "No more…"

Percival then huffed, "Big deal. I can make a woman out of robotic parts. Perhaps I can meet up with Theodore Potter, one day."

Farra turned away and was in tears, "Then DO IT, you bastard!"

Steven smirked, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Steven Cooke is the leader and Farra, who has shown compassion towards me, seems to have full respect for me, after what Percy the douche did. Please, no need to praise me."

"Aw, don't listen to him!" Percival groaned, "He's got a new artificial flame and he's too energetic."

Farra smiled, as she ignored Percival, "I agree. You are indeed a great friend. I say that you are very great, Steven Cooke. And my _husband _should remember to not meddle with our past lives!"

Percival was shocked, as Michelle was angry, "This is a very bad day."

Peter grinned, "Dude! This is awesome! _WoodChip _ended, and we are friends again!"

Steven cheered, "Exactly!"

Mizuki said, "Oh, I'm glad everyone is friends."

The Gang was in all-smiles, but Farra asked, "May I ask _one _thing?"

Steven grinned in arrogance, "What is it, Farra, my new best friend?"

She held Steven by the shoulders… and then by his face… and then by his neck.

**CRUNCH!**

Farra strangled Steven and shouted, "WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU ARE LEADER, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE?"

Percival cried, "DARLING!"

Mizuki snapped, "FARRA!"

Heather shouted, "STEVEN!"

Michelle smirked, "That's more like it!"

Farra, livid beyond belief, continued to strangle, as The Gang tried to separate them. Mizuki was embarrassed, as Peter laughed on.

Elsewhere, the rest of the Gang-Wave was listening in on the brawling.

Eri groaned, "Idiots… They never learn…"

Tatsuki pouted, "So much for love and peace…"

Asou sighed, "I wonder why The Beatles didn't break up like that."

Akira said, "At least these guys are well-bred musicians."

Otohata snuffed, "They're unique… for Americans…"

Miranda covered Emily's ears, as Emily asked, "How come I cannot listen?"

"Emily, some words can be said, but they cannot be spoken into children's ears," Miranda barked.

Richard and Mayura giggled, as Kandy was concerned.

"Poor Steven…" Kandy whimpered.

Yakumo sighed, "What a great team they were."

Sarah said, "Well, I think there's an old saying to this."

Nick said, "It's this: _Everything is peaceful, especially for celebrities._"

Harima asked, "I thought it was _No matter what, we'll always be friends, no matter what happens._"

Eri snuffed, "Shut it, Whiskers."

Aya then said, "And also, this: _Always remember the good times we share… and sometimes we forget_."

The Gang members agreed, but not always, as Farra continued to strangle Steven… while the rest of The Gang were stopping them and/or watching the fireworks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>They ALL make good morals… but they left out one moral. And that is this:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>What happened in WoodChip, <strong>__**stays**__** in WoodChip!"**_

* * *

><p>Mayura whined, breaking the fourth wall, "<em><strong>I <strong>_WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

_Why didn't you say it sooner?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<br>The Final Encore  
>(WoodChip – Part 3)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End ~ Thanks for Reading<strong>_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Japan, the people in the city viewed Mikoto, who was still frozen in shock. All she could do was stand in sadness and shock. She was eventually okay.<p>

_Dude… How long was she shocked for?_

**XXXXX**

At Miyagami Academy, Nanaho Kinjo was furious that Mayura didn't return.

"Where the hell is Mayura?" Nanaho screamed.

Seina replied, in a sad voice, "She was with The Gang. They performed at _WoodChip_."

Nanaho gasped, "WHAT?"

She then asked, "_WoodChip _was _THAT _weekend and I missed it?"

Nanaho growled, "And I wanted to meet Steven Cooke, too. Oh, well… Next year is next year…"

After mentioning that name, Seina started to cry again.

"NO! Steven! WAH!"

_Poor loser. She pretty much deserved it; breaking up with a guy, over a bet._

**XXXXX**

At England, Erika and Haruna shared a plate of food.

"So, when's Mira coming home?" Haruna asked, "Emily is behind on her homework and training."

Erika said, "I got the call. She'll come home soon. The Gang-Wave thing may be temporary."

Haruna said, "Ah! I see… I'll bet Miranda is coming home soon with souvenirs. Anything I learn from traveling around the world is to have an item to enjoy."

Erika grinned, as she thought, "I wonder if she'll tell us what she did."

**XXXXX**

At America, Tenma Tsukamoto grabbed a CD of The Gang's songs. She then started to sing _"I'm Here", _but very heavenly.

_(Tenma): I got some of the days, when you… went away  
>And some of these days when I'm gone<br>You… stuck around; had to… be profound  
>But you wouldn't stay for long…<em>

She went at it, all through the night, until she remembered to see Karasuma in the morning.

**XXXXX**

Back at Kandy's room, she kissed a picture of Steven Cooke and whispered:  
><em>"Good Night… Sexy Steven…"<em>

Mayura was with her in bed. She growled, "I hate you… crush pet name stealer…"

"Bite your tongue and go to sleep, Miss Mayura…" Kandy huffed.

She went to sleep, as Mayura sobbed, "_Hot and Sexy… _Why am I being left out?"

Kandy thought, as she powered down, "Once Steven's bruises heal from that bully, Miss Farra, I hope I'll ask him to marry me."

_Could be a sequel in the future…_

**XXXXX**

Aya then peered in a room and smiled for Harima.

"One day… Kenji…" she whispered, "One day…"

Rei asked, "What are you doing?"

Aya gulped and giggled, "Oh, nothing."

They left, hand-to-hand, to their room.

**XXXXX**

At Percival's room, he was dejected that Farra yelled at him. But then, Farra arrived, with tears in her eyes.

She held him and said, "I'm sorry… that I yelled at you… darling…"

They both kissed and made out in the room.

_That didn't last; the silent treatment, that is._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW, things are back to normality…<strong>_


End file.
